Insight and Understanding
by Otaku D-Man
Summary: Chapter the Seventeenth up. Epilogue. ('nuff said)
1. Chapter the First

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Evangelion – Not Mine.

Author's Pre-Rant – 

The following story is set after the TV/Manga Series. Third Impact never eventuated. Yes, Gendou is seriously pissed about this (but a pissed off Gendou is a deliciously evil Gendou, and I just love to hate the Bastard King), but he still has a scenario to work with. Basis for the story.

No real pairings as such. No real intentions to do so (Do not tell me to pair people up, not going to happen, yet, maybe not at all. There only 15 years old with no real life experience between them, well maybe Misato). OOC will be kept to a minimum (Hopefully). Angel battles (if any) will be mostly glossed over. The content will focus on character interaction and development. (It's called living, I think) 

Absolutely NO Self Insert (S.I.). and Non Canon and Author Created Characters will be space fillers only (There are more people in Tokyo 3 than just the main EVA cast) although I will stick to Japanese names (Annoys me no end to see NCC's and ACC's with western names in a supposedly Asian setting). Character portrayal will flitter from Anime and Manga as required. Those who have read the Manga know what I'm talking about.

Constructive praise/flames appreciated. Generalised and specific abuse mocked then ignored.

By the way

"Indicates the Spoken Dialogue"

Implies unspoken thoughts

On with the Show.

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the First – Pretty Pink Balloons_**

**_ (From the Mind of the Third Children)_**

Shinji sighed. Not out loud. Just his mind trying to subconsciously come to terms with things while his conscious self fought to repress them. He reflected on the circumstances that led to his current problem. Just another issue in an extremely long line of complicated dilemmas. Deciding to ignore his minds own inner turmoil, he lifted his gaze from the concrete footpath he had been staring at and cast his gaze , rather covertly, at his two companions.

To his right strode a young woman with brilliant orange/red tresses, held back by her ever present neural interface clips. Her fierce sky blue eyes bright with the knowledge of who she was. Confident. Intelligent. Beautiful. Asuka Langley Sohryu was all this and more besides. She was also not remiss in ensuring that all those around her were made aware of just how spectacular she was. Unfortunately for Shinji, she made every effort to not only make him aware, but reinforced it daily. 

Seeing her dressed in a sun yellow yukata (informal kimono) patterned by a delicate pink flower motif was a unique sight. The bright crimson sash wrapped around her waist contrasted nicely, enhancing her figure. The fact she even wore the garment confounded him. Asuka made no secret of her dislike for most things Japanese, one Shinji Ikari included. For some reason she had expressed an almost childlike delight to wear the kimono to the festival that they had just left. To Shinji, the crowning glory was the festival mask she had decided to wear, tilted to one side of her head. On anyone else, it may have appeared comical, but on Asuka it was almost picturesque. Some discerning individual had decided to make masks of the EVA's and the Angels. Shinji had thought the decision in bad taste but Asuka had demanded he buy her the Unit 02 Mask.

Perhaps it was simply the fact that the stall owner had mentioned how he had had to withdraw the Unit 01 Masks as people had found the visage of the infamous beast disturbing. Shinji had to agree with them.

At least they didn't make a mask of Him The Him in question was the Fifth Children, Kaworu Nagisa. The Seventeenth and hopefully Last of the Angels. Unknown by most, Kaworu had left a wound on the boy's fragile heart. Hoping to intentionally derail his own train of thought Shinji glanced at his other companion.

To his left, almost in stark contrast, was another equally young, attractive and intelligent woman. Her Azure hair cradling her delicate, almost elvan features. Her alabaster complexion and crimson eyes adding to her mystique. Rei Ayanami walked with a defined purpose. Her goal was established and woe to any that would attempt to deter her from her objective. The main problem being that she spoke infrequently, so no one ever understood just what her goal was. Least of all Shinji. 

Her yukata was just as rare a sight as Asuka's. Rei wore a dark midnight blue kimono with an orchid pattern in a lighter shade, almost matching her hair. The dark lavender sash accentuated her slender waist. Rei had not wanted a mask. Shinji was slightly relieved, as she had stared at a mask of the Third Angels visage for some time. It was the first Angel Shinji had had to fight. Father. Blood. Pain.

Bad memories, think of something else

Shinji looked at the item she carried. Rei had politely asked if Shinji would purchase her a bamboo fan with a rabbit and moon motif that had obviously taken her fancy. 

The fact that both girls had asked him to pay came as no great surprise. Asuka often spent her money on the latest designer fashions, perfumes and oddly enough, video games. Rei had developed an obsession for rare books, thinking nothing of spending a small fortune on a first edition print of some obscure romance novel.

In comparison, his own meagre existence was quite plain, drab even. Rei had more personal possessions than he did, not that it was that great a feat. Apart from his small wardrobe, his only real possessions were his S-DAT and his cello. He hadn't even owned a summer kimono to wear to the festival, instead opting for one of his all purpose, multi functional school uniforms.

Turning back to stare at the ground at his feet, his mind continued to churn. He had hoped that the death of the last Angel (something he tried to avoid thinking about at any time) and the failed assault by the UN and JSSDF Forces against NERV and the Geo-Front would afford his existence some measure of normalcy

 (A/N – SEELE did not send the Mass Production EVA's into battle during the failed takeover of NERV, at least not yet)

Things rarely, if ever, fell in his favour. Tonight was no exception.

Asuka had not yet forgiven him for his carefully worded questions a couple of months ago on why she had left and somehow ended up in hospital. He had only mentioned it once. He considered himself fortunate that Misato and Rei had been present, otherwise things may have deteriorated beyond him having a black eye.

To further complicate matters, Rei had virtually refused to explain why his Father was now no longer interested in her activities. He could vaguely recall Dr Akagi stating that Rei was a vital component to instrumentality. The fact that his Father had made no comment about her relocation to the Katsuragi residence only served to reinforce this disinterest.

Father, even now I can't hate you for all you've done. I just hope that one day, perhaps, you'll acknowledge me as something other than the 'Third Children' or the Pilot of Unit 01.

Shinji was dragged from his spiralling thoughts by the voice of one of the girls.

***

**_ (From the Mind of the Second Children)_**

Asuka negligently flicked her hair back. To the casual observer, the action could be deemed as attention grabbing. Asuka needed no such contrivance. She was Asuka Langley Sohryu. The Great Second Children. Pilot of Evangelion Unit 02. She was resplendent in her magnificence. She was genuinely happy. Such an occurrence was truly rare. But then it wasn't every day you woke from a self imposed coma to battle the combined forces of the United Nations and the JSSDF. Her victory over the fools was not the reason for her joy though, conventional weaponry was no threat to an Evangelion. No, her Mama's spirit was within her Unit 02. Her Mama had been protecting her all along. Helping her be the best. Her smile slipped as she glanced at the young man walking beside her.

Gott, you'd swear he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. Things can't be that bad can they. I mean, surely he realises his good fortune that I allow him to spend time with me.

Asuka found herself observing the Third Children's actions more and more often of late. Of course, these 'Baka Watching' episodes were kept very discrete. It wouldn't do for anyone to get the wrong idea after all. She didn't really understand why she watched him at all. Sure he was sort of cute. Hardly the sort of man Kaji had been. Sure he could make his EVA do the impossible and he had a knack for standing where others would fall. But he seemed to struggle with the everyday stuff. He couldn't even enjoy a traditional Japanese Festival, and he was fully Japanese.. It had been her first and she had enjoyed it immensely, even the fact that the dumb jock had somehow deceived poor, innocent Hikari into going with him and the geek had spent the entire time filming everything and anything had not dampened her amusement at the night 's festivities. But the Baka ….

He confused her. 

Her confusion evolved into frustration. 

Frustration became irritation. 

Finally irritation gave way to anger. 

For Asuka, anger had only one solution. 

Attack the source of the problem. 

Just as she was about to launch her third verbal tirade for the evening (Fun had taken priority over her usual insulting of Baka Shinji) at the boy, she noticed something that caused more than mere anger.

He's doing it again! Why? Why does he keep looking at her?

What the object of her frustration was doing was gazing at the First Children.

Shinji's occasional glances at the blue haired doll pissed her off. 

Big Time.

***

**_ (From the Mind of the First Children)_**

Rei Ayanami walked back to her residence, which she now shared with the other remaining active pilots and their commanding officer and guardian. 

She now lived with Katsuragi-san, Pilot Sohryu and Shinji.

She was the Third incarnation of her own existence.

Not long ago she had been just another empty shell. Hoping only for oblivion.

The sacrifice of her previous self had instilled a particular mindset that had become the template for her current existence.

Her soul was now her own.

She was no longer replaceable.

She was no longer the tool He needed.

When the time had arrived, she had refused Him and His purpose for her.

Instead of ending her life, as she had determined he would, he had simply walked away. Leaving her. 

No longer did he smile at her. 

No more did he praise her. 

He simply did not need her.

Rei smiled lightly. She no longer needed Him.

While death would have been the release she had always sought, life was proving, most interesting.

The major source of this interest was walking beside her. 

Shinji Ikari.

She caressed the words in her mind as she thought them. Where others had used her, treated her as a lab specimen, this particular individual actually respected her and valued her needs. He had simply offered his friendship, wanting nothing in return. Something the Second Rei had come to appreciate. Something her present self enjoyed.

Similar to Asuka, the festival had been her first. None of her predecessors had ever attended something so trivial. While she was still trying to understand the emotions that swept through her, her cool demeanour offered no clue as to what lay beneath. But of all the emotions she was beginning to discover, the feeling of warmth she felt whenever Shinji gazed at her was the most agreeable.

Initially he had avoided her. Not understanding that while she was no longer the Second, she was still herself. Thoughts, memories, all that she had been were still within her. 

*I am Myself*

The mantra that had long sustained her and her predecessors.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the voice of the fiery Second Children.

***

"Baka," the accompanying clout to the back of Shinji's head snapped him from his thoughts, "leave the moping for when we're actually at home. You'll have plenty of time to gaze longingly at Wonder girl once we're there. Concentrate on getting there. Hopefully before Misato does." 

Rubbing the back of head, Shinji glanced over at the girl who had already picked up her pace. He blushed at her rather direct statement.

 "Pilot Sohryu is correct Shinji." Shinji looked back at his azure haired companion. It still felt odd to hear her call him by his first name. He always felt as if Rei's crimson eyes saw through all his barriers, directly to his soul. He feared she would see just how truly pathetic he was.

 "Of course I'm right, Wonder girl. Now hurry it up Baka. We have school tomorrow and I will not tolerate being late on the first day back. Even if I don't really need to be there …." Shinji tuned out as Asuka continued on her rant about being a college graduate.

He felt stupid enough without having her staggering intellect shoved down his throat. Instead he concentrated on the surroundings of the streets as he continued his way home, albeit slightly faster.

Things settled down and once again proceeded as they normally did. 

Asuka filling the silence with the sound of her own voice. 

Rei stoically silent and introspective. 

Shinji oblivious to most things around him, obsessing with his self loathing.

Until the sound of a young child shattered his normal routine. 

Shinji stopped to see a young girl, no more than four or five looking up into a tree and crying her little heart out. Her mother obviously trying to calm her down.

He felt the deja-vu at the significance of this. He had spent most of his younger years crying. Unlike the little girl, his Mother had not been there to console or comfort him. No one had. He had always been alone. Always unloved. Always wondering why.

Following the gaze of the child he noticed the reason for her despair. There, cradled in the upper most branches of a tree, was a bright pink balloon. Obviously purchased at the festival.

Noticing that his two companions were rapidly leaving him behind he decided that whether he was five or ten minutes late getting home was pretty much inconsequential.

Shinji made his way to the Mother and child and after introducing himself he turned to the tree and began climbing towards the balloon. The young girl had stopped her crying and watched in awe as this complete stranger made his way up the tree towards her precious balloon. The tree was not overly difficult to climb. But the branches where the balloon sat were fragile. Shinji was not large. In fact, he was often called rail thin by many people. But fragile branches being what they are, tend to collapse and break under even the lightest of masses.

Remarkably enough, Shinji managed to grab the string of the balloon as he plummeted towards the pavement. More remarkable was the fact that as his body impacted against the ground, he managed to keep his hold on the string. Wincing from the pain, Shinji struggled to his feet and handed the prize to the obviously happy little girl. The mother expressed her thanks, bowing to him. It genuinely surprised him for anyone to be happy at something he had done. His accomplishments to date had not endeared him to those around him, or so he thought.

"Jeez Baka, is that all it takes to get you to smile. Maybe we can get you a pretty pink balloon of your very own"

Shinji, startled by both the voice and just how close it was, turned suddenly to find both Asuka and Rei watching him. 

Asuka, hand resting on her hip as she smirked at him. Rei, both arms clasped behind her back, he was fairly certain he could see a slight smile gracing her features. Both girls had stood in silence, watching the young man smile. Shinji smiling was rare. Asuka could recall Rei commenting on how Shinji's smile was not so much the expression of happiness that others experienced but rather that he was 'less sad' than he normally was. Both girls could count on two hands the number of times they had seen his smile. The times he had actually laughed could be counted on one hand.

Brushing the dirt from his clothes Shinji tried to explain his actions, "I just wanted to help. I'm sorry…" 

 "Whatever. Let's get moving." Asuka turned and left the bewildered young man where he stood, hoping her swift movements masked the blush she had developed while watching him.

As he moved to follow, Rei stepped beside him and kept pace with him.

 "Shinji, why …." Rei was startled from her question as Shinji gasped and ran from her side towards the street.

Rei and Asuka watched as the events unfolded. Everything appeared to happen in slow motion. 

Shinji sprinting out onto the road pavement. 

Shinji pushing the same little girl from the path of the oncoming truck. She had lost the hold on her balloon again and had chased it out onto the street.

The scream of her Mother.

The oncoming truck's tyres squealing as the breaks were applied. 

Shinji turning to face the oncoming truck, headlights consuming his vision. 

His body flung back by the truck as it struck him. 

His body bouncing along the road like a rag doll. 

Blood. So much Blood.

Rei's voice screaming in unison with Asuka's as they raced to his side.

All the while, the little girl cried as she watched her balloon float away into the night sky.

Shinji's last thought as his body burned bright with pain was I never realised how pretty the firefly's are against the night sky. as he watched a pretty pink balloon float by.

The sky turned a dark scarlet, confusing him more than anything.

Then nothing, as he fell into darkness.

***

**_End Chapter the First_**

Tbc

Authors Post-Rant – 

Hate to leave things on a cliff-hanger like that but what other way is there to get you to tune back in (Decent plot, story etc. maybe?)

Rei's betrayal of Gendou will be further explained in latter episodes. (This isn't OOC to me. Rei did choose Shinji over Gendou in EoE)

Hopefully Asuka didn't come over as OOC, but it's difficult to balance her previous personality with one where she recognises her Mother has been with her all along inside Unit 02.

Shinji, still full of self loathing. But let's face it. He wouldn't be the tragic hero if he was anything else.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter the Second

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First

Author's Pre-Rant – 

Arigato Mina-san for the reviews. This is my first Fanfiction and as such my penmanship skills are undoubtedly lacking, please bear with me. I promise to improve as the story continues (Massive Sweat drop on Authors part). Fanfiction Readers/Writers critiques offer me a different perspective on my story. I already have the basic plot outlined and have a few chapters already completed. Your input, ideas and general commentary are greatly appreciated. Let me know if there's any particular sub plot or character development you feel may add to the tapestry. I'll try to post at least once a fortnight or so.

I'll be blatantly honest. Gendou Ikari, in my version of things, is even more of an evil bastard than he probably is. This may upset people due to perceived OOC, but what the hey.

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Second – _****_Paradise_****_ Built on a Broken Soul_**

**_NERV Intensive Care Ward_**

Misato Katsuragi cast her eyes towards the body cast that lay unmoving amidst the various medical apparatus, tubes and wires. For the umpteenth time she considered how sterile and unfriendly it all seemed. At present, only essential medical staff were allowed to enter the intensive care room where her charge now resided. She could watch from an observation room adjacent, but watching was not the same as being there beside him. Her eyes drifted over the prone form. The only recognisable feature visible was Shinji's Left eye, taped shut, possibly to prevent it drying out or so Misato thought. The rest of him was buried beneath braces, casts and bandages.

The tears hadn't stopped since he had come out of surgery. Nearly eighteen hours he had spent on the operating table. If the rumours were true, he had died twice, somehow coming back from beyond the brink each time. The medical staff had been at a loss. The injuries he had sustained should have killed him. If not outright, they had held little chance for him during surgery or for his recovery.

 "You should go home Misato, there's not a great deal you or anyone else can do now. It could still be a few days before Shinji even regains consciousness. From there we'll have a better chance of ascertaining whether his mind or body sustained any permanent damage."

Misato turned to face her one-time best friend, Ritsuko Akagi. Somewhere along the way, they had lost the unique understanding that had developed while in college. The lies and deceptions had taken their toll.

All this was cast to the four winds as Major Misato Katsuragi, Tactical Operations Commander of the Evangelion Pilots, grabbed the faux-blond haired scientist, buried her face in her shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably.

Ritsuko was unsure of how to proceed. Her friendship with the dark lavender haired woman was almost non-existent. Her mind was already extrapolating possible scenario's that could exploit the situation to her future benefit. Instead, in an almost irrational display of compassion, Dr Ritsuko Akagi, Chief Scientist for NERV, gently held her oldest, and truth be known, only friend, and shared in her grief.

 "I've always known that I'll lose him you know. I've tried to prepare myself for the day when he wouldn't be there. But I always thought it would be in battle, saving the world. Instead I could lose him to a little girl's fascination with a balloon and a truck driver who couldn't stop in time" Misato released her friend and resumed her vigilant watch over the boy who had come to mean so much to her. Hoping for the impossible sign of immediate recovery, wishing desperately to see his oh so sad smile one more time.

 "He's not dead, Misato. If anyone can defy the odds, it's Shinji. He's done it before. Plus, this time we're giving his recovery a helping hand." Ritsuko stood beside her friend and looked at the barely recognisable humanoid shape within. Ritsuko had read the reports. Shinji had died on the operating table. He had somehow come back to life when the doctors had declared him gone. It was almost laughable. The boy who didn't know how to live, continually survived where others would most likely be dead.

 "What sort of helping hand?" Misato quirked an eyebrow. She was fully prepared to beat the living hell out of the Doctor if need be.

 "LCL. Modified on a genetic level for Shinji's blood and tissue type. It should stimulate the regenerative capabilities of his own body. It should increase his physical recovery by approximately 325% without taxing his physical resources.. If the stuff wasn't so damned expensive to modify we'd sell it to every single major medical facility in the world."

Misato narrowed her eyes and glared at the woman, "You're pumping him full of Angel Blood! What about side affects? Has this ever been tested or trailed before.?"

 "Honestly. No." Ritsuko held her hands up to hopefully pause Misato from launching into her verbal tirade. "Shinji lives in LCL when he's piloting, Misato. His body absorbs it all the time. It's present in his body in trace residue form. The MAGI returned a success ratio of over 98% for a successful accelerated recovery. If we can have Shinji back sooner rather than later or not at all, wouldn't you want to do it?"

Misato turned back to gaze at the boy. "I just want him to come back home. Back where he belongs"

 "If he lives on Misato, there's always the chance that things will improve. Doesn't he deserve that opportunity?"

 "More than most. Besides, I don't think Asuka or Rei would forgive him if he left now. I think they need him", Maybe just as much as I need him Misato glanced at Ritsuko. "Are we friends again Ritsuko?"

 "I'd like to hope so. I think that maybe we can be" Ritsuko leaned her shoulder against the wall and smiled uncertainly at her friend.

 "Then how'd my new friend like to join me and two EVA pilots for dinner tonight?" Misato blinked away the tears, knowing full well she'd cry many more in privacy later tonight, and most likely every night until her Shinji was returned to her.

 "You're not cooking are you?" the old taunt was still worth it as Misato stuck her tongue out at Ritsuko. Both women chuckled as they left to inform the First and Second Children of what was transpiring.

***

The drive home was almost similar to sticking your head in the lion's maw and pulling one of his whiskers. Both Asuka and Rei were decidedly unhappy to leave the hospital (doing so meant leaving Shinji, although Asuka would not admit to it while Rei was silent in her why she felt the need to remain there)

The addition of Doctor Akagi had not improved the tension permeating the vehicle. Rei had developed an intense dislike for the woman. The destruction of the replacement Rei clones was not the crux of her dislike. The woman had blindly, willingly followed the Commander in his deceptions. Rei had known no other alternative. Had not even considered alternatives until Shinji had convinced her that she had more than just EVA.

Asuka merely did not like the woman, although it could be said that Asuka did not like very many people at all. In Asuka's opinion, Ritsuko was intelligent, attractive, but had allowed her obsession with a man, who only used her to further his own ambitions, to ruin her career and tarnish her reputation. Asuka adamantly refused to allow such a travesty to occur in her life. She would never be as weak and pathetic a woman as Doctor Akagi.

Trying to lighten the mood, or at least divert the thoughts of the other occupants, Misato offered to prepare everyone a nice home cooked meal. 

The blue Alpine swerved across multiple traffic lanes, causing one car to veer into a light pole and three pedestrians to leap for safety.

 "Okay, okay, settle down. Jeez, it's not polite to threaten people like that when they're driving. And Asuka, I don't think you could actually do that to a person and keep them alive at the same time." Misato portrayed the tragic heroine as the others continued to take verbal swipes at her culinary talents, even Rei offering an overly clinical analysis on what she thought of Misato's escapades in the kitchen.

Without much argument, it was decided that takeout was the only real possibility

***

**_Office of The Supreme Commander of NERV_**

Gendou Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV, sat at his desk, perusing the most recent reports on the status of the Third Children. His one time professor turned right hand man sat on the other side of the desk reviewing the same reports.

 "Is this correct?" Kouzou stared at the younger man incredulously.

 "Yes" The simple statement from a man such as Gendou Ikari implied everything and nothing.

 "You would go this far?"

Gendou stood and walked to the floor to ceiling window, affording a tinted view of the Geo-Front. "I will not be denied."

 "Yui-kun would never agree ….." Kouzou was cut off as Gendou slammed his fist against the reinforced glass.

 "Rei can no longer synchronise with Lillith. The Dummy Plug System is no more. Doctor Akagi is of little use beyond maintaining the MAGI and I cannot deceive SEELE forever. This event provides me with the perfect opportunity. The Third Children will finally be of use." The smile on Gendou's features hinted at the seething darkness within his soul. "If I need to pay with the boy's life to realise my dreams, then so be it."

 "How can he replace Rei? The scrolls hint at what he may become, but he is not the key."

Gendou handed another report to his adviser. "This report shows he is more than adequate. His return after the Fourteenth was quite fortuitous."

Kouzou's eyes widened slightly as he perused the reports findings. "Why was I not made aware of this?"

"At the time, there was no need. Rei was still of use. But I like to prepare for every eventuality"

Kouzou Fuyutsuki gazed up the ceiling, seeing only the System Sephirotica, he decided now was as good a time for a walk. "We are damned Ikari"

 "You need not approve of my actions. You only need to play your part."

 "Of course." Kouzou left the room, wondering if it was worth even returning.

Gendou waited a full ten seconds before returning to his desk and removed a photograph from the top drawer. He had no need for a lock to the desk. The entire office, desk and computer terminal included were encoded to open only for his particular biometric data.

 "You left me Yui. But even without Rei, I can have you by my side once more." Gendou traced a finger over the woman's smiling face. "I realise now what you meant to me. At first you were just a stepping stone into GEHRIN and SEELE. I didn't need you beyond that. I could use you just as I used Dr Akagi and her daughter. But for some strange reason you saw something in me that was worth loving." His fingers whitened as he tightened his grip on the picture's frame. "Until He was born. He stole you from me. You no longer looked at me. It was if you had used me, taking what you needed. I hated him for that. Supplanting my place in your heart. But he will now assist me." Gendou slowly returned the photo to it's home. He had once told the boy nothing remained. His memories sustained him. To a degree it was true. His memories of how Yui smiled at the boy. How she loved him enough to willingly sacrifice herself to Unit 01. These memories fuelled his anger, his hatred and his ambition. Instrumentality would place eternal paradise at his feet. A paradise built on the broken soul of one person. Yes, the boy will be of some use after all.

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

"So what's it been like? Having the three of them here, I mean." Ritsuko leaned back into her chair taking another draw from her cigarette.

 "Interesting. It was tumultuous at first. Asuka and Rei didn't get along well at all in the beginning." Misato chuckled as she opened another can of Yebisu, "Not that they get along all that great now either, but at least the apartment is still in one piece, so things can't be all that bad."

 "What about Shinji? How has he taken to the change in living arrangements?"

Misato sighed, "It's difficult to say. He's so emotional about things, but he tends to bottle it all up. I know he's fond of both Asuka and Rei. The girls seem fond of him, although Asuka tends to cover it with angry outbursts and Rei seems very reserved in showing anything of her thoughts. You can't have three people place they're lives in the hands of each other and not expect things to develop, they are teenagers after all….."

 "But…"

 "Knowing what Rei is, where she came from. How do I tell Shinji that he can't possibly have a relationship with a girl who may very well be his Mother, possibly his sister." Misato frowned as she tried to come to grips with an equation that made no sense.

"What makes you think Rei's his Sister or his Mother?"

 "You told us remember, Her original DNA benefactor was Yui Ikari, Shinji's Mother."

 "You weren't paying attention, as usual. Listen, the base organic material that was originally used was salvaged from a test plug. It was more akin to a primordial soup stock than anything else. The LCL rendered entire base strands almost useless. Add to this that Gendou somehow managed to splice Lillith's base material into this altered it even further. In all honesty, Rei is an entirely unique individual. The mitochondrial tests I performed indicate Rei has no more in common with Shinji than part of her genetic heritage is Japanese. You and I probably have more in common with Shinji."

 "Then why does she resemble Yui Ikari? You said this yourself."

 "Physical appearance can be manipulated. Gendou tweaked her DNA so he could have something that reminded him of her. Simply put, Gendou could play God, so he did."

 "In a way that's a relief. It's been weighing on my mind for a while now."

 "From all reports, Shinji doesn't seem to mind."

 "That's just Shinji. He treats everyone as if they're someone special. If only he could see himself like others see him. Maybe he'd like himself a little more." Misato slumped into the couch. "I guess it makes sense. Shinji told me his Mother was inside Unit 01 and Asuka talks a little more about her Mother now that she can sense her in Unit 02. But Shinji still tries and avoids it. In a way, he's still running from his problems."

 "Sounds more like he needs a good woman in his life" Ritsuko remarked dryly, grinning at Misato.

 "You shouldn't wish that kind of punishment on any woman!" Asuka walked past the two surprised women as she made her way to the kitchen. Returning with a freshly opened bottle of fruit juice, Asuka sat on the nearest available chair and continued to dry her hair. "No woman should have to put up with that Baka Hentai"

 "Is that right Asuka?" Misato queried. "I'm sure we could find someone willing to take the job. What do you think Rei?"

Both Ritsuko and Asuka turned to find Rei walking in to join them, book in hand. 

 "Many of the female students at school and a number of the young Office Ladies at NERV have expressed a desire to consummate a relationship with Shinji." Rei turned a slight shade of pink at this thought, "To my knowledge, most simply seek the prestige of dating him as the Pilot of Unit 01. They do not see him for who he is"

 "What prestige could any self respecting female derive from dating that Baka?" Asuka interjected.

 "Sounds like jealousy to me Ritsu-chan, what do you think?" Misato grinned, Rei commenced reading while Asuka turned red.

 "Well, if the photo, you've got here is anything to go by, Shinji's already got his hands full" Ritsuko passed the frame to Misato, "Is this a normal occurrence?"

Misato's grin took an even more malicious tinge. "This is a good one, wait 'till you hear it. About two months ago ….."

***

**_##Commence Flashback##_**

"Some guardian you are, heading out to some drinking festival, leaving three teenagers in an apartment unsupervised!" Asuka was fuming.

 "It's not just 'some festival' Asuka, it's the Annual Tokyo 3 Saki Festival" Misato didn't even bother to look at the young redhead as she casually checked her appearance. "I missed last years and I can assure you that that tragedy will not come to pass again" Misato tossed a glance over her shoulder at the German girl as she walked out, "Asuka, try not to injure Shinji too badly and be civil to Rei, I should be home by tomorrow."

This last comment threw Asuka over the edge of fuming straight into the waiting arms of furious.

Shinji cringed. Asuka was normally a difficult person to live with. But her recent emergence from her coma, coupled with Rei becoming a permanent member of their highly dysfunctional family had driven his tenuous situation into an entirely new realm of uncertainty.

Misato goes out and enjoy herself and I get to bear the brunt of Asuka's rage, I'd rather be fighting Angels

His mood lightened somewhat as he glanced over at the young blue haired girl on the couch next to him. Rei was reading another romance novel. The whole concept confused Shinji somewhat as the girl was very, very reserved in showing her emotions. Rei's presence somewhat lightened Shinji's mood but had a diametrically opposite effect on Asuka.

"I hope you don't mind staying with us Rei" Shinji had apologised on numerous occasions already.

 "It is not an inconvenience Shinji, you have already given me your room until the contractors finish renovating the apartment" Rei turned to face her companion and smiled ever so slightly.

"Look at the two lovebirds, it makes me sick" Asuka's snide remark was punctuated by her throwing herself down in the spot next to Shinji. To say Asuka was unhappy about Rei's presence was like comparing Second Impact to a minor flu epidemic The only upside to Rei moving in was Asuka was getting a newer, larger bedroom and they were also getting a second bathroom and toilet. The fact that Shinji had given his room to the girl had the Second Children secretly mortified. So secret in fact, she was herself almost completely oblivious to the fact. All she was aware of was that the whole situation made her uncomfortable and if she was going to be uncomfortable then the boy next to her was damn well going to know about it. 

Asuka was about to make her discomfort known, by slapping the boy for 'feeling her up' when he stood up to leave.

"Rei, Asuka, would either of you like something to drink or eat, I was thinking of heading down to the store?" He turned to his to housemates.

Rei politely declined and Asuka just grunted. Sighing, Shinji made to leave for his room.

Asuka gave the matter at hand some quick thought. She needed someway to shame Wonder girl and set Shinji up in a compromising situation so she could torment him for the next week or so. Asuka immediately formed her idea. "Shinji, on second thoughts, could you please go to the fridge and get the two cases of my special soda. We might as well have our own little party."

Shinji was immediately on edge. Asuka never said please, never. Asuka never talked this way. What had happened? Realising he was staring wide eyed at the redhead, something that normally earned him a curse in German and a stray slap or two, he hurried to the fridge to comply with Asuka's 'request'.

"This is the first time you ever had soda sent all the way from Germany Asuka" Shinji was trying to reassure himself that this was all real and not some fantasy world.

"I just got sick and tired of all the Japanese flavours Baka" Asuka had a very definite idea of what she planned. An evil grin took up residence on her face. To Shinji, it looked like every other smile he had seen on her face. His concern for his continued, healthy existence was threatened, he knew it for certain.

"I thought cola was same all over the world?" he set the two packages down on the coffee table.

"That's because it's not cola Baka. It's German beer, the best in the world. If Misato thinks she can just abandon us, we might as well make the most of it" Asuka's smile widened and Shinji felt the noose around his neck tighten.

"But we're still minors, we shouldn't be drinking at our age" Shinji tried to stand up for what he thought was right. One withering glance from Asuka eroded his resolve.

"What, I thought all Japanese men were proud of their capacity for alcohol. Are you telling me it was all a lie? Are all men such wimps?" Asuka feigned shock and disbelief like a pro.

Shinji's pride was hurt. The last remaining shreds of his masculinity were fuelled from dying embers into a roaring inferno, or at least a small blaze. It was all right for Asuka to make disparaging remarks about him, but he had to stand up for the men of his nation, didn't he? He felt sure it was the sort of thing Touji or Kensuke would do.

"All right Asuka, you're on" Shinji puffed himself up as only a fourteen year old boy could.

"What about you Wonder girl, are you going to join us?" Asuka was a little more uncertain about how to get the First Children to go along with her plan. She just doesn't act like she should To Asuka, this meant that Rei did not automatically defer to her on all things.

"I do not see the point in joining in, I do not particularly wish to drink alcohol" Rei answer was succinct and to the point.

"Come on Rei, please, we can't let Asuka have this. We have to stand up for our people, you and me, together." Shinji pleaded with the girl next to him.

Rei stared into the eyes of Shinji. A light blush appeared on her face as she dissected his words. "If you desire me to join you Shinji, then I will"

Asuka seethed. 

"We're agreed then" Asuka deposited four large cans in front of each pilot. "Since Shinji here  'thinks' he's the man of the group .."

"Actually Asuka, I am the only male here" Shinji muttered.

 ".. he can lead us off" Asuka finished with a grand bow to the boy next to her.

"Okay, I will!" Shinji tried, quite unsuccessfully, to open the can in the same manner as Misato but ended up having to struggle a bit with it. With the can finally open, Shinji tilted his head back and sculled the can in a very Misato like fashion. "There you go, match that."

"Whoa, stand back, Baka's cutting loose" Asuka exclaimed. Some part of her was astonished at Shinji's sudden resolve.

"Come on Wonder girl, we can't let Shinji hog all the glory" She picked up her first can as Shinji started his second in similar fashion to the first. Now we see how the Ice Princess acts when she's completely wasted Asuka was confident in her own ability to hold her liquor, after all, Misato drank every day without showing any real difference. How hard could it be?

"Come on Rei. Let's show Asuka what we Japanese can do when we put our minds to it". The reactions from his companions sitting either side of him were remarkably different. Asuka almost choked on the beer, can and all. Rei blushed quite heavily and could only manage to nod as she opened her first can and began drinking, wrinkling her nose at the fragrance.

Shinji had finished all four cans and was leaning back into the couch. At some point his arms had become draped over Rei and Asuka's shoulders and for the life of him he could not remember how or when it had occurred. Both Rei and Asuka were slowly finishing their fourth cans and were also leaning back, only their bodies were resting more against Shinji than the couch.

All three children were very, very drunk.

Shinji felt good. No he felt better than good, he felt invincible. Although the room was spinning and the couch felt like it was listing in the ocean, God was in His Heaven and everything was right with the world. The presence of the two girls at his sides also felt right.

"I think I know why Misato does this every morning, I've never felt this good before." Shinji smiled.

"What! What about the time we kissed?" Asuka voice was somewhat slurred as she rolled her head in Shinji's direction.

"You kissed me, I spent most of the time wondering if I was going to pass out or die" Shinji noticed his own voice seemed strange.

"You have kissed Pilot Sohryu, Shinji?" Rei had been trying to regain her composure but the statement by Asuka had disturbed her.

"Sure have Wonder girl, long, deep and hard" Asuka did her best to leer at the First Children.

"Is that right" Rei's features hardened a little at the thought of the Second and Third Children in an intimate embrace. The novels she read hinted that physical contact in this manner could be very pleasant. Rei had often found herself staring at the Third Children analysing the emotions she was beginning to feel and whether physical contact with him would be as pleasurable as it was described in the books.

Shinji's good mood was slowly being eroded, he had often heard Touji and Kensuke comment about 'Cat Fights' and how it was in any man's best interests to stay the hell out of it.

Rei turned from the now grinning Asuka and looked at Shinji. "Shinji …" as Shinji turned to face Rei, he found her hands cupped to the sides of his face and her lips suddenly planted against his.

Shinji was shocked to say the least. The shock was slowly replaced by the feeling of how soft and warm Rei's lips felt. How good it felt to have her body pressed against his own He blinked and found her half closed red eyes staring deep into his. He felt lost in those eyes momentarily and suddenly holding Rei by the shoulders, he started to return the kiss.

Asuka's grin slowly fell from her face. Her jaw also dropped. The plan Asuka had originally formulated had disappeared earlier as the alcoholic fog had dulled her senses. Shinji and Rei broke from their embrace, Shinji breathing hard and staring at the blue haired girl. Rei was looking back at Shinji when she glanced over at Asuka with a slight smile on her lips.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asuka's voice rose in pitch as she glared at the still smiling Rei.

Shinji snapped back to reality from the fantasy realm that Rei's kiss had sent him to. He looked over his shoulder at Asuka and felt his guts knot and churn.

"Exactly what it looked like. I was kissing Shinji. 'Long, deep and hard' I believe is the phrase you used." 

"You bitch. Who gave you permission to kiss him?" Asuka was preparing to launch at the girl when she suddenly discovered one of the 'joys' of drinking. Her loss of coordination resulted in one furious Second Children tumbling into a stunned Third Children. The combined mass, gathering momentum, continued on to incorporate the tipsy First Children.

Both girls were stunned senseless. Shinji looked at both of them "Now it's all equal, no more problems, please" In his drunken stupor the idea had seemed fantastic. He was still thinking this as mis-directed fists from either side struck his head. Both girls were substantially inebriated and although their punches lacked any real force, Shinji fell back into the couch and promptly lost consciousness. Both girls were startled by Shinji's actions and by their own similar reaction to it. His resulting flop back into the couch jolted both girls closer against him.

Agreeing on some unconscious level, both girls drew an arm around them and fell asleep against the unconscious form of the boy, both smiling in the process.

Click, Click.

The noise and sudden flash of light dragged Shinji from the depths of his slumber. His head throbbed and his mouth felt like mould and grime had formed over the inside of it. He blinked to clear his eyes and realised that the ambient light in the room was burning holes through his head. "Huh, what?" Blurry shapes were all he could make out and for some reason he couldn't get up. He panicked momentarily as he tried to move. Glancing down to his sides he found a red headed girl and a blue headed girl lying against him, preventing him from moving. The hair colours jolted his mind into sudden life. Looking up he found Misato smiling at him, camera in hand.

"Good morning Shin-chan, I'd ask how the night went but it seems you had a little more fun they I thought you would." Misato still smiling, absently picked up one of the beer cans and read the label. "18%, no wonder you guys ended up like this."

"Misato-san, it's not what , I mean, we didn't …" Shinji tried to disentangle himself from the still sleeping girls only to have them hold him even tighter as he tried to move.

Misato looked at the actions of all three pilots on her couch. Didn't think he'd have it in him. Just goes to show

"Shinji, you just stay there, I'll go make breakfast" Misato's smile became a chuckle as she headed off to the kitchen. The chuckle became uncontrollable laughter.

Shinji paled. No punishment was as bad as having to 'eat' Misato's cooking. He was wrong.

Asuka stirred at his side. She felt terrible. As she regained her faculties, she found herself holding tight to Shinji. Shinji was trying desperately to remove her arms and those of Rei's. He was not prepared for the resounding slap as Asuka drove the heel of her palm against his jaw. Shinji was not only free of their arms, he was now flying across the room. His morning flight was halted suddenly by the appearance of the apartment wall.

"Hentai, echhi, Baka! What do you think you're doing." Asuka's face was very red. Shinji was coming to terms with how his hangover seemed inconsequential next to the pain Asuka could inflict

"You were the one holding onto me Asuka! I was trying to get up and stop Misato-san." Shinji managed to get up but still found the room spinning.

"Why you …" Asuka made her way to her to her feet and moved menacingly towards the boy.

"He's right Asuka, both you and Rei seemed quite attached to Shinji while you were sleeping. The smiles on your faces told me that you didn't seem to mind all that much" Misato stuck her head around the corner. "Shinji, breakfast will be ready soon." The ominous black smoke billowing from the kitchen told Shinji all he needed to know.

"What is the problem, Pilot Sohryu? Nothing untoward occurred, We slept with Shinji on the couch after consuming the alcohol you provided for us" Rei was now sitting upright although her pale demeanour was somewhat paler than usual.

"Who knows what the little hentai was doing to us while we slept." Asuka pointed at Shinji as he felt his body where it ached, just to make sure nothing was broken or busted.

"How could I do anything, you and Rei punched me out …" Shinji stopped his defence plea as Misato's laughter began anew and he realised both Asuka and Rei were staring at him. He sighed, sat on the floor and waited for divine retribution to fall down upon him in all its deadly fury. He eventually looked up to find both girls struggling to contain their laughter.

I don't think I'm ever going to understand how they think Shinji got to his feet to inspect 'breakfast'.

**_##End Flashback##_**

***

Asuka stared indignantly at Misato as she told the story. Rei would occasionally glance up from her book, tilting her head slightly as she recalled the events of the night.

"I'm actually surprised you lived through breakfast." Ritsuko chuckled as she repositioned the photo. "But what I really want to know is why we've never heard this sordid tale before?"

 "Because I told Misato that if the photo ever saw light of day outside this apartment, certain evidence would come to light." It was Asuka's turn to grin at her guardian's discomfort.

 "Misato, you didn't DO anything to Shinji-kun did you?" Ritsuko stared in shock, as Misato's blush deepened.

 "Absolutely nothing happened! It was all taken out of context." Misato, realising her faux pa, quickly left the room "Now that the bathrooms are free, I think I'll take a leisurely soak. You're free to stay if you want Ritsu-chan."

Glancing at the remaining members on the room, Ritsuko Akagi decided a tactical retreat was the order of the day. "Thanks for the offer Mis-chan, but I think I'll head home. I'll see you tomorrow." Grabbing her lab coat, she hastily withdrew from the apartment, reminding herself to query Misato on what Asuka had implied.

 "Wonder girl?" Asuka waited to ensure the Doctor had left the apartment before speaking.

 "Yes Pilot Sohryu?" Rei carefully replaced her bookmark before closing the book.

 "You're going to visit the Baka tomorrow, right" the question was almost rhetorical.

 "Yes" Rei was composed but her hands trembled slightly as she placed the book on the coffee table.

 "Good. See you tomorrow morning then" Asuka made he way to her room, pausing to glance at the door to Shinji's room.

The plaque that read "Shinji's Lovely Suite" still hung there. Waiting for its owner to return.

 "Good night Baka Shinji. Pleasant Dreams" With the words said, she entered her own room to find solace within.

Rei sat and stared out the window "And every day after, until he awakens"

***

**_End Chapter the Second_**

Tbc

Authors Post-Rant – 

This chapter just wouldn't end. But when the Muse takes us, we can only follow. Gendou fans (I find it almost ludicrous that he would have any) are baying for my blood. Believe me, The Bastard King will not have any redeeming qualities in later chapters.

To clarify a few things, The Red Cross Book hints at the fact that Yui willing gave herself to Unit 01. Knowing it would indeed have a part to play. And I also feel she was fully aware of the timeframe for when the Angels would begin to appear. Whether she knew of how Gendou would discard her son as he did?

It is discussed in the series that Gendou used Yui (as he did Noako and Ritsuko and even the First Rei, she was sooo cute) to ingratiate himself with GEHRIN and SEELE. How he knew what their intentions were will be hypothesised on later.

For the people who feel I may have veered to far with Rei's portrayal only need remember that her Third Incarnation was more emotional, especially when it came to people who featured in her life more than others. Add the fact she is now residing with Shinji/Asuka and Misato. The reason for her reading romance novels, Rei is emotionally undeveloped. To her clinical, logical mind, the books offer her an insight (misguided) into what her feelings may be.

Some may have noticed a comparison between the Flashback and Epyon Zero's 'Temptation'. I apologise for the modified plagiarism but the idea was just too good not to use. I encourage people to read his work and many others that can be found at Darkscribes. I suppose I should mention that I don't support underage drinking in any way shape or form (although I myself gave it a go, all those years ago)

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter the Third

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Third – Resonance_**

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

"Sheisse" Misato's pleasant dream was shattered by the explosive cursing of the only German (partly) member of the household. "Gott in Himmell, How does Baka Shinji manage to do this every morning?"

"Pilot Sohryu, the food does not incinerate when Shinji prepares meals." That was Rei.

"It's not supposed to burn, even I know that Wonder girl. You look after the French toast and the rabbit food."

Misato yawned as she struggled out of bed. "Why is Asuka cooking? Asuka never cooks." Misato asked no one in particular. Immediately, a look of sorrow washed over her face as realisation of just WHY Asuka would be preparing breakfast. "Come on Misato, don't start crying again."

Opening her bedroom door was her first mistake. She noticed Pen-Pen poking his beak around the corner of the living room, he glanced at his beer provider and shook his head deciding to return to the safety of his 'room' until the 'Noisy One' and the 'Creepy One' disappeared. He also wondered where the 'Timid Food Provider' had got to 

"Waark" {Warm Water Penguin Translation Service – Maybe the 'Noisy One' finally did him in}. 

The smell of burnt food filled Misato's senses, almost reminiscent of the days before Shinji moved in. Entering the kitchen was the second mistake of the day. Apparently both Asuka and Rei had decided that the breakfast Shinji prepared every morning was a simple enough feat to duplicate.

Failed attempts littered the bench tops and cooking utensils littered the table. Amidst the chaos, two young women tried to halt the progressive destruction of food, all to no avail.

"Morning Asuka, Rei. Is that breakfast?" Misato pointed to an offensive pile on the table.

"Of course not Misato. That's breakfast over there" Asuka pointed to another equally offensive creation.

"Just what is it?" Misato decided to prod the mass to ensure that whatever it was, was completely dead.

"What, missing the labels? Or are you drunk already? It's spicy tomato omelette, sausage and French toast. Wonder girl even helped" Misato tried to reconcile Asuka's words with the thing in front of her.

"I think I'll skip breakfast and just have my beer" Misato began to move towards her stash when Rei interrupted.

"There is presently no beer left Katsuragi-san" Misato just stared at the girl, confident she had mis-heard her.

"Doctor Akagi and yourself finished the last of the supply last night. It will need to be restocked" Rei continued, oblivious to Misato's impression of a statue.

No Beer. Does not compute. Shinji always makes sure beer in fridge. No Shinji. No Beer. World Ending Misato promptly sat on the floor and began to sob. Her world was fast spiralling out of control.

" No beer, no Shinji"  Misato whispered the words over and over to herself as she rocked back and forth, hoping the nightmare she was experiencing would soon be over.

"Just great. Now you've done it First. You've broken her. We need her to drive us to see Shinji before school" Asuka spared the woman a fleeting glance before sitting down to have breakfast. The look and smell convinced her that perhaps she could buy something later, Even the school cafeteria food is better than this. Looking over at Rei, she noticed that the First Children was contemplating something similar. "If we don't figure out how to cook, we might have to let Misato take over"

Rei stared at her fellow pilot in disbelief. 

"Gott, what am I saying. Maybe I can convince Hikari to come over and help us out." Asuka glared at the mess that littered the kitchen, somehow expecting it to spontaneously clean and tidy itself away.

"Misato, let's go see Shinji. We should be able to get to school from there." Asuka tapped her guardian with her foot.

Seeing little to no response Rei knelt down in front of Misato and gently shook the woman "Katsuragi-san, we must leave now if we are to see Shinji."

"Shinji. Need Shinji. Yes. Go see Shinji. Shinji. Need Shinji Now" Misato quickly stood up and promptly left the apartment, closely followed by the First and Second Children.

"Wonder girl, do you think we should tell her that she really should get dressed before she leaves the apartment?"

***

**_NERV Medical Complex_**

"Damn, why couldn't either of you tell me I needed to put some clothes on" Misato was hastily getting dressed in the back of the car. "I always knew leaving clothes in the car would come in handy" She muttered to herself.

"Somehow I think you've just ruined one of the few shirts Baka owns." Asuka waited impatiently for the woman to finish.

Climbing out of the car, Misato straightened her skirt and shifted Shinji's T-shirt to accommodate her chest. The resulting image was a short skirt that barely covered her posterior and a plain white t-shirt, straining at the seams. 

"Shinji won't mind. We were sharing all sorts of things long before either of you girls moved in" Misato completed her eclectic ensemble with her red jacket. "Lets go see how 'MY' Shinji's doing"

"How is he 'YOUR' Shinji" both girls demanded.

"We have been living together for so long now, it's almost like we're husband and wife" Misato declared with a whimsical smile.

"HUSBAND AND WIFE!"

The trio continued their way into the hospital, Misato teasing both Asuka and Rei with her suggestive innuendo about her life with Shinji before either of them had moved in.

Rounding a corner, Asuka was about to fire off another scornful remark about tramps and perverts when she noticed Commander Ikari standing outside the Intensive Care Ward where Shinji was kept.

Wondering why the opinionated red head had stopped, Misato tapped her on the shoulder. Asuka pointed towards the Commander "What's he doing here? He's never given a damn before."

Rei's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at the Commander. "He seeks to manipulate the situation to his benefit."

Both Misato and Asuka growled at the implications of Rei's statement.

Deciding to let things play out, the three of them watched the Commander interrogate the medical staff.

"He's smiling" Misato whispered in shock.

"Sheisse, what's it mean? Wonder girl?"

Rei simply began striding towards the Commander.

"I thought she was meant to be the analytical one" Misato wondered as she made to follow.

"When it comes to the Baka, she tends to lose control of the whole Ice Maiden facade and plunges head on" Asuka responded.

Commander Gendou Ikari noticed the approach of the two pilots and their commanding officer. Instead of waiting for them to confront him, he ignored them completely and left in the opposite direction.

Rei briskly walked past the doctor into the IC Ward, followed by Asuka. Misato decided to grab the Doctor by her lab coat and none to gently shoved her against the wall.

"What did the Commander want?" Misato's voice was low and hinted at pain if the answer was not immediately forthcoming.

"The Third Children is his son. As a concerned Father he …." The Doctor's voice was cut off as her head bounced off the wall while Misato shook her.

"Try again. The Commander is the last person to give a damn about what happens to Shinji."

The Doctor glared indignantly at the carelessly dressed woman threatening her. "I suggest you ask the Commander his reasons then. He does not have to explain his presence to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to" Dusting herself off, the Doctor walked down the corridor, in the same direction the Commander left.

Misato watched her leave, imagining the bullets impacting into her back, and then decided that seeing her Shinji took precedence over the killing of arrogant medical staff.

***

**_Somewhere_**

He had been sitting on the cliff edge for some time now. How long exactly, escaped him. It was hard to gauge time without something like the passage of the sun to measure against. He would have used the spiral galaxy that floated in the void some distance away, but it didn't appear to be moving. Or so slowly it didn't register. "I wonder how quickly a galaxy takes to complete a single revolution?" He idly wondered.

She's back he mused to himself. How he knew that the person behind him was female escaped him. He simply knew. The same with how he knew she was there. It was an awareness at the fringes of his mind. It felt like her warm breath was gently blowing across his neck. He was certain that he could feel her fingers lightly drift across his back, caressing him. But every time he turned around, she was gone. He was seriously beginning to doubt his sanity. The last thing he could recall was a rather disjointed series of images. Rei, Asuka, a festival, a young child, a pink balloon and light.

Sighing once more, Shinji Ikari let his curiosity get the better of him and turned around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his mysterious visitor.

"No such luck." He sighed. "Wish I had my SDAT."

Turning back to stare off into the void, he missed the sultry dark eyes watching him intently. Or the hunger that burned within their depths.

***

**_Observation Room_**

"A reaction has been detected Ikari" Kouzou announced as Gendou Ikari entered the lab.

"Naturally" Concise and direct, he began inspecting the readouts of several monitors.

"He has none of the safeguards that were engineered into Rei. The human mind is not capable…" Kouzou trailed off as he noticed the smirk on the younger man's features.

"Fuyutsuki, I only need him alive. At least for now. Whether his mind can process and accommodate the procedure is irrelevant." Apparently satisfied with what was displayed, Gendou made his way to leave. "Ensure to keep me posted on any changes and tell Doctor Subaru to prepare for the 'treatments' the Third will require."

"Of course" Kouzou watched the monitor that displayed the individual of interest. 

***

**_NERV Intensive Care Ward_**

Three woman stood at on observation window and watched the figure within with keen interest. Each one introspective in their thoughts of just what he meant to them. To all three, there was no easy way to dissect and analyse their relationship with the young man.

It transcended most levels of personal interaction.

They weren't family. But even family lacked the bond that existed between them.

They lived with each other.

Their lives depended on each other.

They knew more about each other than any other person alive did.

"I think he looks a lot better today. What do you think?" Misato whispered, unable to take her eyes of the young man that consumed her thoughts of late.

"Feh. It's the Invincible Baka Shinji we're talking about. He's probably just angling for sympathy. As soon as they let visitors in, I'll soon knock some sense into him" While her words were derogatory, they lacked the venom that normally laced her comments.

"I cannot sense him." Rei placed a single palm against the glass.

"What are you mumbling about Wonder girl?" Asuka snapped.

"That which is him. I cannot discern his presence." Rei closed her eyes.

"Misato, just what has happened to Wonder girl?" Asuka clicked her fingers next to Rei's ear to no effect.

"In all honesty, I sometimes wonder that myself." Misato left the statement open, not really understanding just what Rei was.

"Whatever. Come on First, we have to get to school."

"If you'd like, I'll give you a lift. I need to head back home to change before I head into work." Misato idly tugged her skirt down in the hopes it would at least cover her to some degree.

"Like what you normally wear is any better. You must enjoy all those perverts ogling you Misato." Asuka mocked.

"Oh is that right. Then who was it that bought a whole range of lacy panties and bras that just have to be hand washed huh? Knowing full well who does all the laundry." Misato laughed at the flustered look of embarrassment wash over Asuka's face.

"Yeah, well I wasn't the only one, Wonder girl bought some too. And they're no worse than some of the stuff you have." Asuka fumed.

The bickering continued all the way to school. In a way, taking their minds off the central problem in their life.

***

**_Tokyo-3 _****_Municipal_****__****_High School_****__**

"Tried to do him in, didn't ya Devil Girl!" Touji didn't even allow Asuka to get past the doorway entrance into the classroom before he launched his first verbal barb.

"What is it you're talking about dumb jock?" 

"Shinji. Ya put in hospital. What he do this time? Overcook the food? Maybe he actually spoke up for himself, told you what he really thinks of you?" Touji crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look as imposing as only a fifteen year old male could.

The look on Asuka's face turned from incredulous to murderous instantly. Literally throwing the nearest desk (student included) out of her way she began her way towards the creature who had the audacity to not yet spontaneously combust under her gaze.

The sound of flesh impacting on flesh and the image of Hikari Horaki striking the boy across the face halted Asuka's advance somewhat.

"How could you say such a terrible thing Touji?" Hikari stood in front of the lad, barely able to restrain herself from kicking him. "Apologise this instant!"

"What. No way in hell am I apologising to that bitch" Touji grunted as Hikari's foot lashed out and caught him in the shin.

"Suzuhara!" Touji blinked, confused by the girl using his last name. They had developed an 'understanding' of sorts over the intervening months of his rehabilitation.

"Look Hikari. Red's been on Shinji's case since day one. She's made his life a living hell. She's always been jealous of the fact that he's number one." Touji dodged the next kick before it landed.

"You don't know anything stooge. Anything at all" Both Hikari and Touji turned to stare at Asuka as she spoke. Her entire body trembling as she attempted to maintain an appearance of control and dignity, when every thread of her existence was screaming for her to destroy the 'thing' before her.

"Suzuhara, it would be advisable if you made your apology." Now all three turned to stare at Rei as she passed the trio on her way to her desk.

Touji Suzuhara glanced at the those around him. Advice his father had given him a while back suddenly reminding him that the woman was always right and that 'Hell hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned'. Besides, he didn't really want to upset Hikari.

"Okay, Okay." Touji slowly made his way to his desk, ensuring to keep the Red Devil in his line of sight. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about you. There, satisfied Hikari?"

"You should be Touji. Asuka even convinced Major Katsuragi to allow us to go see Shinji-kun this afternoon after school." Hikari punctuated her statement by stabbing her index finger into Touji.

"Yeah, but I'm beginning to think that the last thing Baka Shinji needs is to have this walking disease anywhere near him" Asuka stared imperiously at the source of her intense dislike.

"Asuka!" Hikari turned to face her best friend.

Asuka could easily read the look Hikari sent. "Yeah. Whatever. Misato said we could all go visit him this afternoon. No camera though Geek"

Kensuke, who up to this point had been quietly filming the little spat grinned. "Trust me"

Asuka delivered a withering glance that spoke volumes about just what she thought of the wannabe spy.

"Excuse me Class Representative Horaki, but I believe it is time for class to commence" All children and Children (well, not Rei) turned to face the elderly sensei as he entered the classroom.

"My apologies Sensei" Hikari stuttered as she made her way to her desk and ordered the class to rise, bow and sit.

While the school had been rebuilt, it soon became apparent that the elderly teachers curriculum had not deviated one iota as he started in on his days as a child living in Pre Second Impact Japan.

***

**_Office of The Supreme Commander of NERV_**

"Commander, the Resonation Sequencing Facility is prepared to commence 'treatment' of the Third Children." Doctor Tsukasa Subaru waited for the man to acknowledge her presence. She had spent the last Five years performing highly illegal experiments on human subjects for shadow agencies around the world. Now, NERV and SEELE had finally recognised her talents and she would finally be able to conduct her experiments on the infamous Third Children. She felt giddy. While in her early Thirties, her appearance conveyed the impression of a much younger, almost childish nature. The truth was far more disturbing. In Gendou Ikari she had found a companion soul. His dark nature complemented her own. She felt attracted to the man, but not physically. His presence called to her like the Siren's Song. Her physical desires were satiated, by other forms of 'entertainment'. She licked her lips in anticipation. The forthcoming battery of tests she would perform on the Third Children made her think of the deliciously painful things she would force upon her 'pets' when she went home tonight.

"Excellent, Doctor. Ahead of time as promised. Very well. Proceed with the schedule as previously discussed."

"The Third's body is presently unable to cope with the full procedure as of yet but I be…"

Gendou interrupted the young woman. "Irrelevant. The projected timeframe will not be stalled. Is that understood, Doctor?"

"Of course Commander. Everything will proceed as discussed." Seeing that Gendou had nothing further to contribute, Doctor Tsukasa Subaru turned and left.

"I don't know how you tolerate her Ikari?" Kouzou stepped forward from the shadowy depths of the room after the departure of the Doctor.

"Her credentials are exemplary. I care nothing for her personal activities. As long as she continues to play her part, I will allow her recreational pastimes to continue" Gendou knew full well of the young Doctor's predatory habits. 

"And what of the boy? Her disregard for human life may place him in jeopardy"

"The Doctor is a professional, Fuyutsuki. Like most professionals, she can distinguish between work and play."

Kouzou wondered whether Gendou could make such a distinction anymore.

***

**_NERV Command Centre_**

"Misato, you're late" Ritsuko voiced loud enough for the entire bridge crew to hear.

"I know, but the girls wanted to see Shinji before they went to school and , well, you know" Misato's smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Shigeru Aoba stopped his air guitar for a moment to ask how the boy was doing.

Misato shrugged "It's just too early. He still hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"Shinji survived the Angels, Katsuragi-san. I'm sure he won't let this stop him." Makoto Hyouga tried to encourage the woman who was his immediate Supervisor and long time object of secret affection.

"Of course he'll be back. Just you wait and see. Right Sempai?" Maya Ibuki chimed in.

"Maya-kun's right Misato. It's still early days yet. Give it some time and he'll be back at your apartment. Then you and the two girls can satiate your lust" Ritsuko grinned maliciously.

Misato turned red "You promised you wouldn't talk about that Ritsu-chan"

"I made no such arrangement" Ritsuko chuckled at her friends discomfort.

Suddenly Misato found herself under a barrage of questions as the bridge crew queried Ritsuko's implied statement.

"I hate you Ritsuko, so much I can taste it" Misato muttered.

***

**_NERV Medical Complex_**

"Never did like this place." Touji commented to no one and everyone. "Spent too much time here with Mari," His eyes gazed out at a spot only he could see, "then had to be here myself." Flexing his arm around Kensuke's neck. "Least they put me back together, better than before!"

"Need …… air ……. Breathe" Kensuke managed to gulp out as he turned an off shade of purple.

"You two, quit it. We're here to see Shinji-kun. Or did you already forget?" Hikari growled at the two delinquents.

"Don't worry about the idiot duo, Hikari. They're just here to see Misato. Just wait and see" Asuka smirked at Touji's obvious discomfort as Hikari scowled at him.

"Speaking of living Goddesses" Kensuke said as he straightened his glasses.

"What do you mean we can't see him. I'm his guardian and commanding officer. I saw him just this morning." Misato was presently in a rather heated discussion with the medical staff at the reception desk.

"Misato, what's wrong?" Asuka asked as the group made their way over to join her.

"What's wrong? These jerks won't let us in to see Shin-chan!" Misato's hand was twitching dangerously close to her holstered sidearm.

"What is the reason for this?" Rei inquired of the frazzled nurse behind the counter.

"Doctor Tsukasa and Commander Ikari's orders. The Doctor can explain when she returns shortly. If you'd like to wait" the nurse gestured to the waiting room.

"We'll wait. I am not leaving here until I see Shinji. And the Doctor better have one hell of an explanation" Misato spat out as she stomped over to take a chair giving her the best view of the reception area.

"Man she's so cool. Kami, I can't believe how lucky Shinji is" Kensuke intoned as he gazed at the woman he was certain fulfilled every essential criteria for what a woman should be.

Touji, noting Hikari's cool gaze chose to cuff his friend across the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt Touji. Geez you're so whipped now that the Class Rep and you are an item." Kensuke muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

***

**_NERV Medical Test Facility_**

Meanwhile in a test facility, deep in the bowels of the NERV Medical, a team of dedicated, ruthless and completely unscrupulous doctors and scientists lead by one Doctor Tsukasa Subaru commenced the latest in a series of rigorous procedures on their test subject, Third Children, Shinji Ikari.

"Subject successfully loaded into Harmonic Resonance Chamber."

"Commence LCL Mutagenic Saturation" Doctor Subaru ordered.

From within the control room, Tsukasa and her hand picked team watched as modified LCL filled the specially crafted chamber. 

Resembling an oversized sarcophagus made of a transparent material, the Chamber contained one Shinji Ikari, devoid of all the bandages and casts that he required, suspended by long, thin metal rods, small perforations running the full length of the shaft. They pierced his body, giving the impression of a human hedgehog.

Anyone familiar with acupuncture would have realised the significance of the locations that the rods pierced his slender young frame.

"Saturation complete"

"Commence pressurisation. Monitor dimensional fluctuations carefully."

While outwardly nothing appeared to change, a small trail of blood began to issue from the young mans mouth and nose.

"Pressurisation complete. LCL entering the subjects body via resonance spikes."

LCD panels monitored every aspect of the chamber and it's occupant.

"Life signs failing. The subjects body cannot maintain sustained pressure."

"Ignore them for now. Commence Resonance"

Even within the protected environment of the control room, the people could discern the subtle, rhythmic hum as the metal rods piercing Shinji's body began to conduct the subtle harmonic signals along with the modified LCL into his body. The oscillations so slight that his flesh did not even recognise the vibrations.

"Vital signs are all over the place. Subject is at threshold."

"What of his dimensional pattern?"

"Subject has achieved a synchronised state of 14.743%"

"Vitals failing. Complete system shutdown in 5 4 3 2 1. Subject is terminal"

"Pulse the tank." 

A burst of dark red liquid issued from Shinji's mouth as his body convulsed slightly, unable to move more than a few millimetres.

"No response"

"Again" Once more the blood issued forth.

"Vitals back on line. Subject stabilised to Tank conditions. Incredible"

"Pattern reading?"

"20.235%. Unbelievable! Perhaps initiating an NDE (Near Death Experience) precipitates the substantial increase"

"Initiate shutdown sequence. Good work people. The Commander will be pleasantly surprised. He expected we would achieve no more than 15% at the most. We'll continue monitoring for fluctuations and continue tomorrow."

***

**_Somewhere_**

Shinji felt sick. No, worse than sick. His body was on fire, his insides churning and twisting.

"What's happening. Do the dead feel pain?" He buckled over as another searing sensation of agony tore through him.

He chuckled to himself as he slowly adjusted to the constant sensation that burned within him. "Nearly as bad as piloting"

He slowly lost consciousness.

As his vision faded, he saw a young woman, pale and naked, with long silver white hair and dark eyes walking towards him. 

She smiled at him.

***

**_NERV Medical Complex_**

Misato sat impatiently, tapping her heels against the tiled floor. She ignored the idle chatter of Asuka and her friend Hikari. She ignored the covert ogling of Suzuhara and Aida. She even ignored Rei as Rei in turn ignored those around her.

 Her thoughts were focussed on Shinji Ikari. Her Shin-chan.

When I get a hold of that Doctor I'm going to …

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Doctor that she had harassed earlier outside the Intensive Care Ward where Shinji had been recuperating, accompanied by a medical team.

Within seconds Misato, closely followed by the others, stood in front of Doctor Subaru, who in turn calmly assessed the situation.

"What are you doing with Shinji?" Misato questioned. The tone of her voice left no doubt in the minds around her that she would have an answer or else.

"Commander Ikari ordered that the Third Children be returned to Active Duty sooner rather than later. To this end, we are proceeding with a series of treatments to help facilitate this." Doctor Subaru knew this answer was a minor truth of the overall scheme. Not that lying was any real obstacle. Truth hurt, and she enjoyed hurting people. Her eyes strayed over at the three young women.

"What treatments? Dr Akagi informed me that he was already undergoing experimental procedures to help assist in his recovery." Misato did not like the look in the woman's eye. It reminded her of a serpent. Coiled and waiting to strike.

"I am not authorised to disclose that information Major Katsuragi. I suggest you place your request through the necessary channels. And as for Dr Akagi" Dr Subaru smirked, "her field of speciality is Computer and EVA Maintenance. The capabilities of the human physiology is mine."

"May we see Shinji?" Rei stepped forward, masking her revulsion as the Doctor stared at her.

"The treatments are physically taxing. Given his present condition it is advisable that you wait until he has recovered." The Doctor stepped closer to Rei, smiling at her.

"When will that be?" Asuka moved beside the azure haired girl.

"At least until he has regained consciousness. Within a fortnight, I assure you" The doctor took the girls hands in her own. "I assure you, I want nothing more than to return him to his loved ones" The Doctor ran her fingers gently over the hands of the two young women.

Asuka jerked her hand away, not enjoying the way the woman touched her. Rei did likewise.

"Loved ones? What are you talking about? I still need to prove to that pervert that I'm the best EVA Pilot. Beyond that, I really couldn't care." Asuka declared.

"Where exactly Is Shinji?" Touji spoke up as he and Kensuke vied for the best position next to Misato.

"His injuries are such that we must keep him in a secure treatment facility, the IC Ward was not adequate for His Needs." The Doctor stressed 'His Needs'

"If his injuries are so bad, why not bring the equipment to him?" Misato asked.

"You should understand Major, the type of equipment necessary can not just be moved. Even in his condition, it is much simpler to relocate the subject."

"Subject?" Hikari spoke as she stood beside her boyfriend.

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine to not get emotionally tied to the individual patients. It saves on any emotional trauma later if things, don't work out."

"Two weeks. You're sure we can see him in two weeks." Misato contemplated life without being able to even see Shinji and gauge his recovery for herself.

"I give you my solemn promise that he will not only be alive and well, but ready to return to active duty."

"He will be able to return home then" Rei whispered

"Now if you will excuse me, I must assess the data of today's treatments." With that, the Doctor and her entourage left the rather eclectic group standing in reception.

"Two weeks." Misato whispered.

"Hikari, you are cordially invited to the Sohryu, Ikari, Katsuragi, Ayanami household for the next two weeks." Asuka declared.

"Why's that Asuka?" Hikari asked

"Because I am not eating anything Misato cooks." Asuka smiled in an almost pleading fashion. At least as pleading as Asuka ever could manage.

"Hey, at least I can eat my own cooking." Misato countered, "And besides, Shinji never complained."

"That pervert just didn't want to hurt your feelings." Asuka waved her hand in a dismissive fashion.

"But Hikari, seriously, it would help if you could at least come over and give the girls a few pointers on doing the laundry and stuff. We're fast running out." Misato asked of the young brunette.

"We'll do your laundry Misato-san!" Touji and Kensuke chimed in cheerfully.

"Perverts!" Asuka and Hikari yelled in unison as they began attacking the two youths.

"I wouldn't let either of those two anywhere near my underwear." Misato exclaimed

"Shinji is the only one I will allow to do my laundry" Rei agreed.

"Like the idea of Shin-chan handling your panties, huh Rei!" Misato teased as a pink tinge appeared on the girls cheeks.

"Please do not say such things in public Katsuragi-san" Rei stated as she continued to blush.

"Wonder girl, you're such a pervert" Asuka taunted.

Misato continued her none to gentle ribbing of Rei, causing the normally emotionally controlled girl into completely new realms of embarrassment.

***

**_End Chapter the Third_**

Tbc

I hope things are proceeding nicely, not too rushed. But I don't want to bore people to tears either. Asuka and Rei's adventure in the kitchen? Rei II probably found cooking to be too trivial to bother with and Asuka comes across as someone who, while trying to be independent, has had others doing the more menial things for her while she concentrated on EVA and her academic studies. Probably where her infatuation with Kaji (her guardian in Germany) stemmed from.

Just what are the Doctor and Commander doing to Shinji? Wait and see.

And will Misato finally cook? Will anyone eat it?

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First

I never realised how difficult it is to juggle work (designing civil infrastructure for a government authority is not as easy as it may sound), anime (I average 5-7 new Anime DVD'S a week from both Japan and the USA), reading (books, magazines, fanfics), surfing the wired and tinkering with my PC's, eating, exercising and sleeping. I've practically given up watching regular TV and I don't even want to think about my social life at the moment. Now I'm writing Eva Fanfics. Does anyone else find that 24 hrs/day is not enough?

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Fourth – Christmas Presents_**

**_Somewhere_**

Where? That's right, I died. Or was I absorbed by EVA again? It's different to last time. Shinji opened his eyes. There off in the distance was the same spiral galaxy he had been watching prior to his passing out.

"At least the pain's subsided" As he spoke he noticed his cheek was resting on something soft and comfortable. Slowly turning his head, he gazed up into a pair of coal black eyes, devoid of iris or pupils, but being an EVA Pilot, things like this were becoming almost common place. "Um, hello Miss. Sorry about that. Please excuse me" he made to get up but found himself gently pinned in place by her hands.

Blushing uncontrollably as his head rested in the woman's lap, Shinji tried to avert his gaze from the woman's quite obvious 'assets' displayed prominently just above his eyes.

Slowly, one of the woman's hands gently caressed his cheek. It was such a natural feeling, one he could barely remember. He returned his gaze to her face. Her white oval shaped head was crowned by long silvery white tresses. Her large eyes dominated the face that contained a small nose and small mouth. A mouth that held a gentle smile.

AFFECTION

It wasn't so much that he heard the word. He couldn't have. Her lips hadn't moved. Instead it was a series of impressions that washed over his senses. Images that he associated with the feeling rolled across the landscape of his mind.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand" Shinji felt slightly disturbed by the unblinking gaze that held him.

CARE

Again a series of impressions, stronger than the first, washed over him. His mind reeled as he began to decipher the intent of the impressions.

"Me? You're thinking about me?" Shinji gasped as he saw the central focus of her emotions "Why? I'm nothing. Worthless" Shinji's voice cracked as he felt his self loathing rise to the surface, sweeping across his mind, cleansing him of all that he thought was worthwhile about himself.

The woman slowly shook her head, disagreeing with his self analysis.

WANT

"You 'WANT' me?" he could not comprehend how this person could not see him for what he truly was. Her images of him showed him to be some sort of hero. Far from his own perception of self.

NEED

Her face lent down nearer to his own. Shinji felt trapped by her eyes. He focussed on her lips as they descended, brushed lightly against his own.

LOVE

"You love me? No, you can't love me. I hurt those who would love me, those that try to get close. I killed the only one since Mother who said he loved me. I'm nothing but a murderer. I'm nothing. Not worthy of love." He broke down into a fit of sobbing as he continued to denigrate him self. Abuse upon abuse. Hating all that he was. Not knowing that he was more than most could ever hope to be.

Cradling the young man in her arms, Lillith, Mother of the Lillum species, shared in his grief.

UNDERSTANDING

In his confusion, Shinji felt the woman's own knowledge of what it was to be alone and abandoned. Finding the strength to sit up, he stared openly in wonderment at the person before him. "You know. More than anyone I've met. More than myself. You know" Shinji reached out to run his finger tips softly against her cheek.

Her eyes closed as she leaned her face against his palm, bringing her own hands up to enclose them around his.

Shinji noticed the single silver tear escape her closed eye lids. It glistened against her pale skin as it slowly made it's way down her face. Bringing his other arm up, he gathered the woman into an embrace, hoping to ease her suffering, ignoring his own pain.

"Please don't cry." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

GRATITUDE

A pair of eyes watched in silence. Masking her presence was difficult in this place. The presence of the Mother was not exceedingly difficult to comprehend. While her physical presence was confined, her soul had always been free. The Lillum had thought to harness her light and trap it within a mortal shell, hoping to have some measure of control. All they had managed was to replicate the light to a degree. It was the presence of the young Lillum male that intrigued her. She knew this one, had known him all his life. While the shell he used was young, she had known his light since before the fall, before even First Impact. The Lillum she had spoken with had promised her that the boy would be hers once again. Her eyes, dark and sultry, narrowed in anticipation.

***

**_NERV Medical Test Facility_**

"Synchronisation passing 65%, Doctor. Life signs failing once again. Initiating pulse, Life signs stabilising"

"Excellent. Continue the process until he achieves 75%." Doctor Subaru marvelled at the progress they had achieved.

Within a five day period the subject had died seven, make that eight times. Each successive death and resuscitation caused a resultant increase in his ability to achieve dimensional compatibility with the entity in Terminal Dogma. Commander Ikari had labelled the giant white creature 'Lillith'. Doctor Subaru cared little for such terms. The medical procedures were paramount. 

Whilst the treatment itself was physically demanding, the subjects body had adapted at an alarming rate. This allowed the team to fast track the tests, affording them time to study and refine the process. 

Commander Ikari cared little for the steps involved. He expected results. 

And results they had to show. In a little less than three days, the subject would have attained complete synchronisation. His body had healed almost completely. All traces of his injury, being struck head on by a delivery truck, were virtually gone. A medical miracle in anyone's book.

Activity in the brain was commencing in the areas controlling higher functions and thought process. All indications of the subjects awakening were developing.

Soon, soon you will awaken and the accolades I have deserved all this time will finally be mine.

Doctor Tsukasa Subaru sat back and watched her test subject writhe in the agony of enforced genetic manipulation. She wondered what his scream would sound like from within the chamber, and then fantasised how delightful it would be to perform similar experiments on the other two pilots. 

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

"Gott in Himmell, where the hell are my clothes?" Asuka spat in frustration. "Misato, you haven't taken any of my shirts have you?"

"No Asuka. I've got my own dilemma's wardrobe wise" Misato answered from her room.

"What about you Wonder girl? You've been awfully quiet of late. Schiesse, what am I saying. It's Wonder girl. She barely says more than three words a day" Unless your name happens to be Shinji Ikari she thought bitterly.

"No Pilot Sohryu, I have not, nor have I ever worn any of your garments." Rei replied from Asuka's doorway.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever First Children" Asuka mumbled as she continued delving through the vast pile of used clothes that had accumulated of late. "Dammit Hikari, why couldn't you come over and help like I asked?"

Asuka suddenly glared at the blue haired girl, "Wait just a minute First. Just whose shirt are you wearing?" Asuka inquired.

"The shirt belongs to Shinji" Rei responded, a slight pink tinge spreading across her face.

"Baka's? Why are you wearing his clothes?" Asuka inspected the white button up shirt Might be a bit small for me but it looks pretty clean

"I am presently out of clean clothing. Shinji's clothing is clean and neatly pressed." Rei decided she did not particularly enjoy the glare the Second Children was offering, and made to leave.

"Who in the hell gave you the right to do that?" Asuka demanded, her voice raising in both decibels and octaves.

"I did Asuka." Misato Katsuragi appeared out of her room, dressed rather casually in her short cut off denims and also wearing one of Shinji's shirts, albeit stretching the material in key places.

"Hmph. If it's good enough for you two to wear Shinji's clothing, I suppose I can lower my standards for a few days. At least until the Baka gets back." Asuka strode purposely towards Shinji's 'Lovely Suite' and entered. Sticking her head back out into the corridor, "This does not leave the confines of this apartment. I forbid either of you to tell anyone. Especially the Baka himself" Asuka retreated once again into Shinji's room to peruse his wardrobe and pilfer it of whatever remained that suited her taste.

Misato shrugged her shoulders, the antics of the young girl continued to amuse her. "Rei, you can keep a secret like this, can't you?"

Rei stared at the woman, "I have kept many truths concealed. Most for reasons not my own. I will not deceive Shinji should he ask me."

"But if he doesn't ask …." Misato left the statement unfinished.

"If Shinji does not ask, I cannot presume to worry him needlessly." Rei offered a slight smile.

"Misato, get in here now!" Asuka's voice carried more than just her normal vitriol when demanding things.

Please Kami-sama, I hope she hasn't found any dirty magazines. Misato groaned.

"Asuka, don't freak out, it's only natural for a teenage boy to have a few ……" Misato trailed off as she noticed Asuka removing three large gift wrapped boxes from Shinji's emptied wardrobe. Shinji's clothes lay strewn on the floor.

"Misato, get your mind out of the gutter. Baka Shinji would not dare to have any of 'Those' magazines here." Asuka levelled a withering gaze at her guardian. "Besides, he has the other two stooges to supply him with that sort of filth. Perverts, all of them"

"Well, please excuse me while I drag my mind out of the sewer," Misato rolled her eyes as she spoke with as heavy an amount of sarcasm as she could muster, "but in the meantime, what's the deal with the presents" Misato indicated to the ornately wrapped gifts.

"Must be Christmas presents. It is only a month away after all." Asuka pointed to one wrapped in a dark lavender paper with a Yebisu beer can motif. "This one's for the tramp of the house" Misato's eyes narrowed in anger, as Asuka continued pointing to the next on wrapped in a dark blue paper with a pale blue snowflake and full moon motif, "This one's for Wonder girl," and picking up the last one, wrapped in a flame orange red paper with a sun and floral motif, "And this one is mine"

Misato was inspecting her gift, while Rei picked hers up and looked at the other two with a slightly confused expression. "What am I to do with this item?"

Misato chuckled while Asuka stared at the girl in disbelief. "It's a Christmas present. What, are you seriously trying to tell me you've never received a gift before?"

"I do not recall such an event ever occurring before." Rei sat on Shinji's bed, gazing intensely at the package, as if it would somehow reveal the answers she sought. "It is a pleasant feeling though." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "Most agreeable."

Staring at the First Children for another few moments, Asuka shook her head and looked at Misato, "I'm going to have a quick peek inside, what about you?""

Misato's fingers itched to begin tearing at the paper. She desperately wanted to know what Shinji had got for her. "Just a quick look then we wrap them back up and put them back where you got them, agreed?"

"Agreed" her two co-conspirators voiced.

In a small bedroom, devoid of most of the trappings of a normal teenage male, three woman, two the same age as the male in question, began the painstakingly slow process of carefully removing the wrapping paper to see what the young man had to give them come Christmas morning.

***

**_Office of The Supreme Commander of NERV_**

Gendou sat at his desk, perusing the latest report submitted on the Third Children. When he had first heard the proposal about near death experiences acting as a catalyst in encouraging the compatibility between the Test Subject and Lillith, he had been sceptical. But the results proved the Doctors hypothesis.

By simply forcing the subject to 'die', the subsequent return to life provided a necessary stimulus that somehow instigated a greater level of adaptation at the molecular level. At present the Doctor's team were trying to isolate the cause, but thus far all tests had been fruitless.

"It is almost as if the causality of his death itself is the trigger mechanism. What are your thoughts Fuyutsuki?"

The elderly man's brow furrowed as he considered the implications. "It appears to be particular to the boy himself. Not one of the Test Rei clones ever showed such a capability. Considering the First Children's organic composition comprises some of Lillith's own structure, it seems almost ludicrous that Death and Rebirth (A/N - ^-^) could have such an effect"

Gendou leaned back in his chair and swivelled to look out onto the Geo-Front. "Ludicrous or not, the statistics speak for themselves. Once the Third Children has returned to active duty we will be able to gauge whether the project is back on schedule."

"How do you intend to deceive SEELE of these latest developments? The Doctor's team could quite easily betray us."

"As always, I have implemented the necessary precautions against any such occurrence." Gendou smiled, "Once the Third Children has recovered, Doctor Subaru's Project Team will meet with a series of unfortunate accidents. There will be no survivors, save the Doctor herself. As for what I tell SEELE, Keel understands that I am running my own scenario alongside the Committee's. Complete deception is unnecessary. As long as he considers my scenario complements that of the Committee's, he will not act."

"Perhaps, but I will still implement the necessary false leads, deceptions and cover-ups regardless. With your approval of course." Kouzou smirked.

"Of course, Sensei"

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

"I still don't see why you two have to be here. Asuka won't appreciate it" Hikari Horaki muttered as she rang the doorbell to her best friends apartment.

"I don't give a damn what the demon thinks. I'm walking with my girlfriend to school." Touji declared, bringing a slight blush to the Class Representative's cheeks.

Kensuke began coughing and laughing. "Well the liar here can say what he wants. I'm here to start my day off the right way by greeting Misato-san, hopefully naked, but I'll take what I can"

"Shut it Ken, that's meant to be a secret." Touji admonished, wincing as he realised his not so subtle deception was now revealed.

"Some secret Dumb Jock. The fact that you and the Geek here practically nose bleed a waterfall whenever you see Misato screams that fact that you two Stooges are absolute perverts." Asuka sneered from the now open doorway.

"Ah the Demon's just jealous that not a single man living or dead would ever be interested in her" Kensuke rebutted, quickly stepping behind his friend.

"What did you just say? I'll shove those glasses so far up your ….." Asuka was deprived of her opportunity to finish her threat as Misato joined her at the doorway, beer in hand, scratching her stomach through her (Shinji's) shirt.

"Good Morning Misato-san" cheered Touji and Kensuke in unison as they completely forgot the 'Red Devil'.

"Morning boys" Misato winked, "Walking these two lovely ladies to school this morning?"

"Who?" Kensuke asked

"Where?" Touji wondered.

"Pigs!" Hikari stated as she proceeded to hit the two males with her book bag.

"Misato, where's Wonder girl? I didn't see her at breakfast." While Asuka wasn't concerned over the well being of the First Children, she was curious, and slightly paranoid about her whereabouts.

She better not be with Shinji She fumed. The simple fact that Shinji was hospitalised and most likely unconscious, did not mollify her.

"Rei said she had to go to NERV to get some supplies for the apartment. It's my guess it has to do with Shinji returning home tomorrow." Misato yawned and decided that it was time for another drink and a long soak in the bath before heading to work. Bidding farewell to the group, Misato idly wondered whether Shinji would want to come home to a clean apartment or if his 'Neat Freak' instincts would be better served if it was left in it's present state.

At least there's no stray animals in here this time Misato thought as she recalled Shinji's last prolonged absence after the Fourteenth Angel.

***

**_Streets of Tokyo-3_**

"Say Asuka, is Katsuragi-san intending to throw a 'Welcome Home' party for Shinji-kun tomorrow night?" Hikari asked as she tried to maintain some moderate level of peace between her best friend and her boyfriend.

"This is Misato we're talking about. Every nights a party night for Misato, even if it's just her." Asuka chuckled. "The fact that the Baka's coming home just give's her more of an excuse to get drunk, flaunt herself shamelessly and tease Shinji."

"Misato-sin's going to flaunt herself. We are so there, right Touji!" Kensuke chimed in.

"Wouldn't miss it for all the money in the world" Touji replied, just a little too enthusiastically for Hikari's taste.

"I don't remember extending any invitations to Stooges" Asuka shot venomously.

"We happen to be Shinji's friends, unlike a certain red headed Bitch Queen from Hell" Touji growled.

"Yeah, why not do Shinji a favour and not turn up. I'm sure he'll appreciate your absence more than anything else" Kensuke added, making sure to position Touji between himself and Asuka, just in case.

"What was that, geek?" Asuka began to stalk menacingly towards the now cringing youth.

"Asuka, we don't have time for this. We'll be late for school" Hikari pleaded.

Asuka glared at the source of her fury. You'll get yours Stooge. Oh Yes you will. Both of you The glare changed to one of satisfaction as she grinned at the two males. "You're absolutely right Hikari. I don't have time for petty things like this"

"Touji, is it going to rain today?" Kensuke asked, bewildered over the fact that he hadn't been attacked by Asuka.

"Doesn't look like it, Ken." Touji looked up at the clear sky, "But the Devil don't let things slide just like that. Better watch out for yourself"

Kensuke nodded as both youths followed the girls at a discreet distance.

***

**_NERV Command Centre_**

"A party?" Ritsuko answered.

"Yeah. To welcome Shin-chan back. Come on Ritsu-chan, you've got to be there." Misato whined.

Ritsuko sighed. If she didn't give in now she would be pestered all day by the lavender haired Major. "Okay Misato. You win. I'll be there" Ritsuko held a hand up to stall her friend, "Work permitting"

"Come on Ritsuko. Now that your extracurricular activities with the Commander are a skeleton in the closet, you should have more time to just let go and have fun." Misato whispered with a smirk.

Ritsuko blushed. "You promised that would not become public knowledge"

"Oh don't be bashful. It's one of the more interesting rumours that does the rounds in this place." Misato said. "What do you think guys, Ritsuko needs to get out more often or what?" Misato directed at the 'Bridge Bunnies'.

Shigeru paused in his air guitar strumming, "Definitely Major. The Doctor needs to let her hair down."

"All work and no play can ruin any chances she has of finding 'Mr Right'" Makoto added from behind his manga.

"As if you'd know, Hyouga-kun. You don't even have a girlfriend." Maya countered in defence of her Sempai.

"Like you have a boyfriend?" Hyouga countered.

"Children, children. Leave the bickering for now. Ritsu-chan's and Makoto-kun's love lives, or lack there of isn't the topic of discussion," Misato laughed as she pat her friends shoulder, "we're celebrating the return of my Shin-chan and you're all invited"

"I'm there Major. What time and is it BYO?" Shigeru queried

"Of course I'll be there Major Katsuragi!" Makoto  responded a little too eagerly, then realising how it sounded he blushed furiously and decided to hide behind his manga once more.

"What about you Maya-kun?" Ritsuko prompted the usually shy young woman.

"I'd like to be there, I never really had the chance to thank Shinji-kun properly." Maya smiled slightly.

"Thank Shin-chan? What for Maya?" Misato was curious about this.

"A while ago, I gave some serious thought to quitting my job here. Shinji-kun convinced me to stay on." Noticing that she was now the centre of attention, Maya blushed, feeling terribly self conscious. "I blamed myself for what happened during the Thirteenth Angel Incident" There was a sudden silence as all present had suffered to some degree during that particular episode.

"That wasn't your fault Maya-kun. You were just following orders." Ritsuko tried to sound encouraging.

"I know that. I knew it then. But I couldn't stop hearing Shinji-kun's voice as he begged for us to stop the Dummy Plug. All that pain. And the injuries that Suzuhara-kun suffered. It was all too much for me. I wanted to just curl up and disappear." Maya paused for breath as she struggled to control her emotions. "Shinji-kun found me in the cafeteria not long after he had been released. He had just told the Commander he wouldn't pilot ever again and was leaving NERV for good. I was having another bad day and when he approached me, I just broke down. I apologised for what I had put him through. What I had caused to his friend. I told him that I was going to resign so he wouldn't have that reminder any more. Do you know what he did?" Maya looked at Misato and Ritsuko.

"I can guess." Misato whispered.

"He offered me a cup of hot tea and told me that it wasn't my fault. He explained that while his friend, Touji I think his name is, was seriously hurt, that it could have been much worse. He wanted me to know that he was thankful that I saved not only his friends life but the lives of everyone else." Maya sniffled. "He smiled and thanked me. And he hoped that I would be there to watch over Asuka and Rei, because he wouldn't be able to anymore." She whispered.

"Sounds like Shinji" Misato said as Ritsuko nodded.

"I never had the chance to sit down and tell him how much it meant to me to have him place his faith in me. I get the feeling that he doesn't hear words of thanks or praise too often." Maya said as she stared into her half empty coffee cup.

"Shinji wants to hear things like that. But at the same time he dreads it." Misato sighed.

"Why's that. It's not like the Commanders ever going to give him that sort of acknowledgment." Makoto wondered.

"Shinji's terrified of contact. Emotional, physical. Sometimes I look at him and he seems so lost. I guess since he never heard words of praise or affection while he was growing up, he became afraid of what they meant. Afraid that he wouldn't measure up to what the words implied." Misato shook the memories of a sad and alone Shinji away. "But that's all in the past. Shinji's coming home tomorrow and we are partying until dawn the following day."

"Kami-sama help us. It'll be 'Yebisu Frenzy'" Ritsuko shook her head as the rest of the bridge crew laughed.

***

**_Tokyo-3 _****_Municipal_****__****_High School_****__**

Asuka sat idly at her desk, ignoring the elderly sensei and his continuous monologue of pre-second impact life. Shinji comes back tomorrow. Resisting the urge to just rest her head on the desk and fall asleep, like certain other elements of the class were already doing, Asuka tapped out a quick message to Hikari.

- ALS - Hikari, Want to come shopping with me after school?

- HH - Of course Asuka. I need to look at getting an early start on my x-mas shopping.

- ALS - I know it's late notice, but can you help out with the preparations for the Baka's return party tomorrow.

- HH - Why Asuka, anyone would think you actually liked Shinji-kun!

- ALS - It's not like that! He's just getting out of hospital after being hit by a truck. One taste of Misato's cooking and he may just end up in a coffin. Will you help or not?

- HH - Yes I'll help. Tomorrow's Sunday so there shouldn't be any problem.

- ALS - Great. I knew I could count on you. Thanks Hikari!

- HH - Asuka

- ALS - Yes

- HH - Well, since it's a party and all….

- ALS - So?

- HH - It'd only be you, me Ayanami and Katsuragi-san getting things ready?

- ALS - Yeah. Not that Misato or Wonder girl are all that much help around the apartment.

- HH - Well, I was thinking that maybe ….

- ALS - What?

- HH - IsitokifIinviteToujitocomeandhelpout?

- ………

- HH - Asuka?

- ALS - NO!

- HH - Please Asuka

- ALS - ABSOLUTELY NOT!

- HH - If it's for Shinji, I know he'd really want to help. Please Asuka.

- ………

- HH - Please

- ALS - It means the other stooge will also want to be there

- HH - Probably, they are Shinji's friends

- ………..

- HH - Asuka?

- ALS - OK

- HH - Thank you Asuka!

- ALS - If either Stooge says so much as one perverted, stupid, chauvinistic comment ….

- HH - I promise they'll be on their best behaviour Asuka

The things I have to do for friendship Asuka lowered her head to the desk in utter resignation. You better appreciate what I'm going to have to put up with Baka Shinji. Asuka then smiled as Shinji was now in debt to her.

***

**_End Chapter the Fourth_**

Tbc

Authors Post-Rant – 

Just what did Shinji get for his three room mates? Just who is the woman watching Shinji and Lillith? Why is Lillith with Shinji anyway?

All these questions and more will be answered. Not necessarily in the next instalment, but eventually.

On a side note. The purists (I am sure there are plenty of them) will have noticed my slight modification to the EVA Timeline (A month out from x-mas? Who am I trying to fool)

I ask that you grudgingly turn a blind eye to this anomaly, it sort of helps with my overall story.

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter the Fifth

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First

Authors Pre-Rant – 

The comment has been made regarding the contrast between themes in the story. (Angst/Darkfic and Comedy/WAFF). Essentially I feel this captures part of the essence of Evangelion. Feel free to disagree. Reviews are the lifeblood that keeps the creative juices flowing.

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Fifth – Taking Turns_**

**_Secure Meeting Room_**

"Ikari. Just what is it you're planning to do this time?" The voice of SEELE 02 demanded.

Gendou Ikari, as he often did, sat impassively, fingers laced fronting his face. "Exactly as this committee has instructed. Although certain modifications have been necessary to the timeframe due to the attack by the JSSDF and UN Forces." His hands hid the wry smirk.

"Those responsible for initiating that debacle have already been removed. No further interruptions to the schedule will be permitted." Chairman Lorenz Keel spoke. Only he and Gendou discarded the need to conceal their identities. They were both quite confidant in their positions and authority.

"I wondered why the Japanese Minister of the Interior met with such an unfortunate accident." Gendou chuckled.

 "If this committee had been serious, Ikari, the EVA Series would have been deployed. They still can if you try to defy us." SEELE 05 offered..

"There is no need. I have submitted all relevant reports concerning the next phase of the scenario. I assume there is no problem with the recommendations ?" Gendou showed no sign of concern over the implied threat.

"It is for that reason alone that we permit you to stay where you are. A man who would abandon his family has few places to turn to." SEELE 07 laughed.

"Enough of the petty bickering." Keel roared. The dark monoliths blinked off, a clear sign that Keel had ended the meeting. "Ikari. You can guarantee that the boy is suitable?"

The guarantee, Gendou knew, was his life. "Of course."

"I admire the man who would cast his own child into the abyss to serve his own needs. The Yui Ikari I knew all those years ago would not be amused." Keel smiled as he remembered inviting the young scientist into the inner realms of the Human Instrumentality Project.

"This scenario will ensure she will never know." Gendou replied.

"Remember Ikari, we are watching." Keel faded from view.

"Yes Chairman. But you only see that which I allow you to." Gendou smiled.

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

"You Pervert!" The sudden impact of Asuka's palm had Touji on the floor.

"What the hell was that for Devil Girl?" Touji cradled his cheek in his own hand, wincing slightly at the pain. How the hell does Shinji put up with this bitch? he wondered.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Asuka snarled.

"What did it look like. I was moving all the clothes out of the way for the party." Touji got to his feet yelling.

"You were trying to steal Misato's panties. You're a pervert plain and simple." Asuka crossed her arms under her breasts. "So plain and simple I don't know what Hikari sees in you." The smirk on Asuka's face only served to turn Touji's irritation into rage.

In the kitchen Hikari sweat dropped, not for the first time today, as her best friend and boyfriend continued their escalating argument. She knew better than to get involved today. Both of them are so on edge. Hopefully with Ikari-kun back things will settle down

"You self-centred, egotistical, stuck up bitch from hell. You keep Hikari out of this." Touji rolled up the sleeves on his track suit. "Outside now. You and me are going to settle this shit."

"Oh, the dumb stooge thinks he's got what it takes" Asuka chuckled as she added just a little extra condescending attitude into her voice.

"Got more than enough to shut your mouth.. No wonder no one in Germany wanted you. I tell you this, no one in Japan wants you either. You're just playing second fiddle to Shinji these days. Maybe even third, if Ayanami ever gets a new EVA." Touji grinned as he just knew he had touched on all the things that would get to the German girl.

Asuka clenched her fists. Her whole body practically shook with fury. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the object of her hatred. The hatred had transcended what Asuka normally felt for the jock. It was that big, pure hatred. The type that ended civilisations. Muttering in German, the girl was about to show just what a fully trained EVA Pilot was capable of doing when Misato walked in smiling. "It's time to go get Shin-chan. You coming Asuka? Where's Rei?" Misato completely ignored the murderous look that Asuka was directing at Touji.

"You're lucky Stooge. I've got more important things to do. But we'll finish this particular discussion later. Count on it." Asuka left the living room to find where Misato had disappeared to.

"Can't wait Red." Touji grinned, not knowing just how close he had come to having his arm and leg ripped off, again.

"Touji, you're either the bravest guy on the planet, or possibly the stupidest." Kensuke, who had taped the entire confrontation, now stood beside his friend, trying to rationalise the event that had just transpired.

Misato stopped outside Shinji's room. The door was open and inside was Rei Ayanami, performing what appeared to be electrical improvement works. "Rei, I'm going to get Shinji now. Wanna come along?" Rei turned slightly towards Misato and nodded once before returning her attention to the task at hand. "Rei, just what is it you're doing?" Misato walked over to inspect the array of components that lay scattered over the desk.

"I am installing a security system for Shinji's protection." The azure haired girl replied, as if it was a natural state of affairs.

Misato quirked an eyebrow, "Security system? We've already got one."

"The existing system was severely lacking. Shinji must remain safe. I will not allow him to come to harm." Rei climbed off the desk and began clearing the tools and other odds and ends away.

Misato looked up at the small sensor array now embedded into the wall. "Just how do you intend to monitor this stuff?"

Rei produced a small hand held computer. "This Handheld Control Unit allows me to monitor and control the entire system." Producing a quarter inch diameter chrome band, "This will allow me to keep track of Shinji at all times.

"What is it?" Misato turned it over in her hand. "Looks like some sort of necklace."

"A tracking collar. Other physical monitoring sensors are fitted into it. The recipient wears it around their neck. Once it is installed, it cannot be removed. Unless the person is decapitated" Rei took the object back. "I will be finished in here shortly. I will then accompany you to retrieve Shinji." A brief smile flashed across the girl's pale features.

"Okay." Misato shook her head slightly as she walked out. I don't know how Shinji will react to being tagged.

Steeping across the threshold back into the hallway, Misato found Asuka leaning against the wall, staring at the ceiling. "As soon as Wonder girl's finished, let's go get the Baka." Pushing herself away from the wall, Asuka went to her room to get changed.

"I wonder if Shinji will want to stay in hospital?" Misato said to herself as she made her way back to the kitchen to see how Hikari was managing.

***

**_NERV Medical Centre_**

"Where …?" Shinji's eyes fluttered open. "Familiar ceiling. Hospital?" As he sat up he found his body tingled all over. It was very similar to a 'Pins and Needles' feeling. As if his entire body had somehow fallen asleep due to loss of circulation.

"So the famous Mr Ikari finally decides to wake up." Shinji immediately turned to find a young-ish looking woman in a coat similar to the one Dr Akagi wore, standing by his bed, clipboard in hand.

"Sorry Dr …..?" Shinji struggled for a name. Having frequented the hospital on a number of occasions, he had met most of the medical staff. He was certain he had never met this person before.

"Dr Tsukasa Subaru. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Dr Subaru held her hand out in a very western fashion, expecting to shake his hand.

Having experienced a number of western idiosyncrasies with Asuka, Shinji wasn't as out of his depth as many others would have been.

"Shinji Ikari, I'm pleased to meet you Dr Subaru." Shinji offered as much of a smile as he normally could.

The Doctor then performed the routine procedures of checking his physical life signs and began asking a series of questions to determine how much, if any, of his mental faculties were lost, impaired or damaged.

"I'm impressed Mr Ikari. Not many people manage to survive a head on confrontation with a truck. Much less survive with their mind in one piece." The doctors easy going bed side manner put Shinji at ease. Or as much at ease as he could be considering he had just been informed of exactly why he was in hospital.

"I was hit by a truck? What about Rei? What about Asuka? They were with me. Are they ok?" Shinji began to panic. It was quite possible that they were worse off than him.

"They're both quite alright. Unlike yourself, they chose not to run in front of a moving vehicle." Shinji chuckled softly as he lay his head back down.

"There is one thing Dr Subaru. My body feels strange. Like a pins and needles type thing." Shinji flexed his arms, trying to shake the odd sensation.

"I wouldn't be surprised. The techniques we employed were quite revolutionary. In all honesty, we were unsure of just what to expect." The doctor noticed his panicked expression at her comment and moved to settle his nerves. "But rest assured, we weren't expecting anything dramatic. What you're going through at the moment is probably the worst of it. That should fade with a little time and physical rehabilitation."

Shinji sighed with relief. Not that his life was all that rosy to begin with but he didn't really need any more complications than he already had to begin with.

As the doctor moved to leave she turned to face him once again. "I suppose I should mention that your friends were extremely concerned for your well being while you were undergoing the treatments. I believe your guardian, Major Katsuragi was almost prepared to begin shooting people if we were unsuccessful in bringing you back to her. From what I can understand, she'll be here to pick you up fairly soon."

"I'll be allowed to go home?" Usually he had to stay hospitalised to ensure there were no further complications, or risk of contamination.

"There's no reason for me to keep you here. Not unless you want to stay." The doctor asked with mock seriousness.

"Unfortunately Doctor, the Invincible Shinji-sama has a previous engagement with a washing machine and a whole host of other housekeeping chores." A familiar voice spoke from the doorway.

Shinji looked over to see a familiar flame haired young woman standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Asuka?"

"I think I'll leave you to get reacquainted Mr Ikari. Please notify me if you feel even the slightest irregularity. I'll leave my contact information with your guardian." The Doctor explained as she excused herself. 

Doctor Subaru walked along the corridor smiling. To the trained eye, her smile contained none of the joy or warmth that most associated with such a gentle emotion. The Commander will be expecting the latest report on the Subject. The next phase will begin soon. And then …

Asuka Langley Sohryu stalked over to his bedside and crossing her arms under her breasts, glared at the boy. "Well?"

What? What have I done now? I'm in hospital. Unless I did something before. I can't remember properly. Shinji began scratching the back of his head. "Is something wrong Asuka?" The smile on his face was one of mild fear, confusion and desperation.

Asuka's glare grew in ferocity, her eyes practically nailing him to the spot.

Think fast. Think fast. She's going to kill me. "Sorry Asuka. For whatever it is that I did. I'm sorry." Shinji's eyes dropped to suddenly begin inspecting the bed sheets.

"Much better, Baka Shinji." Shinji glanced up to notice an all to familiar smirk on the girl's face accompanied by a merry sparkle in her eyes. I've missed hearing that. She thought to herself.

"Huh?" Shinji was now utterly confused. Asuka normally made an issue of whenever he apologised. "Oh Hello Rei, I didn't see you there." Shinji smiled at the young woman who had so often been there for him during his stays in hospital.

"It is good to see you awake Shinji." Re spoke hesitantly as she made her way to his bedside.

"Shinji! Better prepare yourself." Ritsuko Akagi burst into the room with a slightly panicked expression.

"Um, Hi Ritsuko-san. What's happening?" Shinji didn't feel comfortable with this. Ritsuko was normally very cool, calm and collected. He had only seen her like this once before. Just before she destroyed the Dummy Plug System.

From outside the sound of someone running through the hallways of the medical facility could be heard echoing.

All three women moved to one side, clear of the doorway and the bed.

Asuka rolled her eyes, "Baka."

"Yes Asuka?"

"Incoming."

Shinji suddenly knew without a doubt what was going on. His eyes widened slightly as he gulped audibly.

"SHINNNNJJJIIIII!!!!!"

Shinji was quite sure that even in slow motion and freeze frame, the purple, red and black maelstrom that suddenly swept into the room would still be no more than a blur. One moment he was undergoing the patented 'Foreboding Sense of Doom' that was his constant companion, the next he was swamped by one Misato Katsuragi. He was quite sure that in some people's eyes, what Misato was doing was bordering on the obscene.

Hey, her hands shouldn't be there? Shinji initially began to struggle against the rather intimate embrace Misato had him entangled in but realised the futility of it.

Misato's bigger and stronger than me. Although I think she's lost a bit of weight. He mused as she began to stop saying his name over and over and began peppering his face with small kisses.

"Geez Misato, book a hotel room in the red light district!" Asuka exclaimed as she watched on, disgusted and annoyed by the woman's antics.

"Wait your turn Asuka. I'll be done soon." Misato chirped happily as she continued to glomp Shinji who was beginning to fear for his chastity by this stage.

"Like I'd throw myself at that pervert!" Asuka sniffed indignantly.

"Will we all be allowed a 'turn'." Rei inquired. All present in the room stopped to stare at the taciturn young woman.

Ritsuko buried her eyes in her hand and slowly shook her head in disbelief. Misato! Have you no shame?

Misato loosened her grip on Shinji giving him the opportunity to catch his breath. He was my Shin-chan before any of these others even knew him

Asuka's eyebrow twitched and her fists clenched as she suddenly felt the need to hit something, preferably Shinji Ikari shaped. Perverts. I'm surrounded by perverts.

Rei quietly awaited her 'turn'. That looks most interesting

***

**_Office of The Supreme Commander of NERV_**

"Commander, the Third Children is released today. The Phase analysis indicates that his physiology has successfully adapted to the mutagen. His cognitive abilities appear unimpaired also." Doctor Subaru informed the grim figure as he sat behind his desk.

Commander Ikari activated his desk display and selected the room that his son was presently occupying. Frowning slightly at the sight, he shut the display down. "Fuyutsuki. Notify all staff that Synchronisation tests are required in two days time."

"Simulation plugs?"

"No. Use the EVA's themselves. Doctor, prepare the next stage of the project, you have until the tests commence."

"Understood Commander." The Doctor exited the office. 

"Ikari, is it wise to use Unit 01? While the report reads well, can we really anticipate how 'She' will react." Fuyutsuki understood the need to test the pilot, but so soon.

"The Pilot's of Unit 00 and Unit 02 will be there to act as safeguards should anything unfortunate occur."

"Unit 00? When was it reconstructed?" Fuyutsuki briefly flicked through the reports at hand.

"Sensei, you should keep yourself informed of these things. Unit 00 was completed last week. Ahead of schedule. It seems Dr Akagi is still of some use."

"What of the core? The original was destroyed when the second Rei detonated the original Unit 00"

"It is true that Doctor Noako Akagi is no more." Gendou smirked, "But the 'Old Hag' served her purpose."

"Then how will Rei fare against exposure to the beast? Without a soul within the core, no buffer is present to minimise contamination" Kouzou was dumbfounded. Was this the same man who had chosen to raise Rei as his own child. No. He's the same as he's always been. He's the same man who sent the first Rei knowingly to her death. He knew Naoko would kill the girl. He planned it. The First Rei, Naoko Akagi, the Second Rei. He orchestrated their demise, all for his 'Purpose'. Have you planned my end as well, 'Old Friend'

"Sensei, I never said that the new Unit 00 Core was devoid of a soul. All is progressing as I need it to." Gendou turned the display on again to watch his son and the others in there happy little reunion. And soon everything will be as it should.

***

**_NERV Medical Centre_**

"So explain to me why you're driving us home. Misato hasn't had time to have anything to drink since breakfast this morning." Asuka questioned. The Tramp still hasn't let go him yet. And that pervert doesn't seem to be fighting her off either.

"In all honesty Asuka, do you want Misato driving in her condition?" Ritsuko motioned in Misato's direction.

Both women glanced at Misato Katsuragi, who was firmly attached to one obviously flustered Shinji Ikari. Misato hadn't stopped smiling like a giddy schoolgirl since they had left Shinji's room. Nor did it look like she was willing to part with him any time in the immediate future.

Alternatively, Rei was attached to Shinji's other side, 'offering support in case it was required' as she put it.

Asuka was seething. In her mind, Perverted Baka Shinji was obviously enjoying having 'The Tramp' and 'Wonderslut' hang all over him. Of course Asuka, she mentally ranted, using her best 'Pervert Baka Shinji' voice I know you're the best woman there is for me. You're the prettiest, most intelligent woman I've ever met. Everything a pathetic idiot like me could ever desire but doesn't deserve. I'm not worthy enough to even stand in your glorious presence., Asuka continued to mentally harangue the boy, while he in turn tried to convince his helpmates that he was quite capable of standing, walking and breathing unaided.

"Misato, leave Shinji-kun alone. You'll have plenty of time to molest him in the car on the trip home and back at the apartment." Ritsuko mock-scolded the lavender haired woman.

"Aww, you're no fun Ritsu-chan." Misato pouted as she held Shinji tighter, causing the boy to grimace slightly as her fingernails dug in.

"Misato, you're hopeless." Ritsuko chuckled at Shinji's dilemma. "Shinji, unfortunately we'll need the 'Jaws of Life' to separate you from Misa-chan here. Asuka, looks like you're up front with me. Rei, you'll be in the back with Shinji and his parasitic growth." Misato stuck her tongue out at her blonde friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's get the Invincible Idiot home before he decides to tackle another truck." Asuka mumbled.

"Shinji," Rei gripped his forearm marginally tighter to ensure she had his attention, "I have something for you."

"For me? You didn't need to get me anything Rei." Shinji faced the young woman at his side, blushing slightly at the thought of actually receiving a gift or present from her.

His blushing continued to deepen as Rei leaned in close and lifted to place her arms over his shoulders and around his neck, bringing both of them close together. Shinji felt his heartbeat begin to pound loudly in his ears, his eyes drawn to the crimson orbs before him. Suddenly he heard a pronounced 'click' and a cold metallic object nestle against his throat. Rei pulled away with a small contented smile on her face.

Shinji reached up and felt a thin band of metal hanging around his neck. With a slightly confused look, he turned to face Rei who was now holding a small control device.

"What is this thing Rei?" Shinji asked.

Rei looked up from the display panel, still smiling. "I have placed a personalised tracking and monitoring system around your neck."

"Umm, why would you do that Rei?" Shinji idly tugged at the 'collar'.

"It will assist in keeping track of your whereabouts at all times. Please do not attempt to remove the device Shinji. Once installed it can only be removed by transmitting the specific code to deactivate it." Rei's countenance took on a serious look.

"And you can deactivate it?" Shinji tried to find the clasp that held the band in place.

"Yes." Rei nodded in confirmation.

"Will you?" Shinji half pleaded, half whined.

"No." Straight to the point, as she always was.

"Umm, Why not Rei?" 

"I will not allow you to come to harm. I will protect you always." Rei's eyes bored it Shinji's, leaving no doubt in his mind about her conviction.

"Ok. Rei. If it makes you happy, I guess I can learn to live with it." Shinji sighed as he was herded towards Misato's car and dragged unceremoniously inside, held in place by both Rei and Misato.

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

Shinji disliked large gatherings. Put people together in a relaxed atmosphere with junk food, alcohol and music and things always seemed to escalate out of control. Especially when the party contained some of the most dysfunctional human beings alive.

His two friends, Touji and Kensuke had heartily greeted him on his return to the land of the living, and then began the not so subtle ribbing at the way Misato had been holding onto him.

"Man, Shinji. You've got it so good. You get to pilot an EVA and live with a Goddess like Misato-san." Kensuke reiterated for perhaps the millionth time since he had known him.

"You can keep the piloting." Touji said, "But to live with Misato-san." Touji smiled as he began fantasising.

Shinji chuckled. These two will never change. 

"Although I've got to say, Dr Akagi has got it going on as well." Kensuke added as he began filming the latest object to catch his fancy.

"I still can't believe it, Asuka. Shinji was hit by a truck nearly three weeks ago, and there he is like nothing happened." Hikari knew NERV was more than capable of performing miracles. After all, they had somehow grown replacement limbs for Touji. But it still seemed almost impossible that he was here.

"He's the Invincible Idiot. The amazing Third Children. A little thing like this was never going to keep him down." Hikari snuck a quick look at her friend. Asuka often ridiculed Shinji when she spoke words like that. But her voice which always carried a condescending sneer when she did was absent. Hikari was almost amazed to see a smile on Asuka's face. Hikari had long suspected that her friend had a 'thing' for the young boy, but seemed unable to act on those feelings.

"Katsuragi-san seems a little more relaxed at least." Hikari gestured to where Misato was presently discussing things with the three adults Asuka had dubbed 'Bridge Bunnies'.

"Gott, don't remind me. The hussy literally threw herself at Shinji and wouldn't let go. And don't even get me started about Wonder girl." Asuka muttered darkly.

Hikari glanced over at the enigmatic First Children. Rei was not hard to find. Just look for Shinji and Rei will be there, not more than a few metres away.

The young girl in question kept her personal observations to herself. She was continually looking for any signs that Shinji was in distress or suffering from fatigue. He ignores his own limitations to satisfy the needs of those around him. They require reassurance that he is well. He will offer them all that he has, regardless of the cost to himself. Occasionally she would glance at the display on her control device. His heart rate is elevated. He does not enjoy being the focal point of a social gathering. Yet he continues to interact with the others. He does not seek to manipulate them. Nor does he seek to elevate his own status. Having been raised by Commander Ikari, Rei was continually caught off guard by the stark differences between Father and Son. Rei closed her eyes and allowed her senses to reach out towards the boy. His light still burns bright. Brighter than before. But the darkness is still there, buried deep within. Rei frowned slightly. There is something else. Something familiar. before she could grasp the thread of the memory, it was gone. Rei was disturbed by what she had felt. Her introspection was interrupted by Lieutenant Maya Ibuki approaching Shinji.

 "Excuse me, Shinji-kun, can I speak to you for a moment please?" Maya asked.

"Oh, Maya-san. Of course, how can I help you?"

"Can we speak in private?" Maya knew without a doubt that she was blushing.

Shinji was momentarily stunned. "Of course, will the balcony do?" Shinji gestured to the glass door.

Maya nodded and followed Shinji out into the night air.

Just what is that pervert up to now? Asuka watched with a degree of apprehension as she observed the little discussion between Shinji and Maya. The fact that both people were smiling and blushing as they spoke did not improve her mood. When Maya reached out and took Shinji's hands in her own, her fists balled tight, her jaw clenched and the veins in her forehead began throbbing.

Asuka quickly made her way to the balcony door and after slamming it open she glared at Shinji and delivered a withering gaze of contempt laced with suspicion at the young lieutenant. "Baka, we're beginning to run low on snacks. Get in the kitchen and prepare some more. We've got more than just one guest to take care of you know."

Shinji, startled by Asuka's obvious displeasure, quickly agreed to her demands.

Maya returned to the living room and watched with a slightly wistful expression as Shinji was literally dragged away by Asuka towards the kitchen.

"He's quite handsome isn't he?" A voice whispered beside her.

Still lost in her daydream, Maya nodded, "He is."

"Very polite and chivalrous."

Maya smiled and nodded in affirmation.

"And the age difference isn't that much." Again the voice whispered rather conspiratorially.

Maya smiled as she gave the idea a little more thought. Suddenly realising what she was doing and where she was, Maya turned to find her mentor grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat. "Sempai. It's not what you think. I mean …"

Chuckling at her protégé's flustered behaviour and obvious embarrassment at being 'caught out', Ritsuko gave the young woman a chance to calm down before speaking. "It's okay Maya. Shinji's a nice guy. A little withdrawn maybe, but nothing a woman couldn't change with some subtle persuasion."

Maya blushed at the implications of her sempai's statement. "It's not like that Sempai. Even if it was," Maya glanced over at where Shinji was currently being harassed by Misato, "I, I'm in love with someone else."

"Who is it Maya-kun? Anyone I know?" Ritsuko questioned.

Maya could only nod her head as she turned a particularly bright scarlet colour.

"So, when are you going to tell this person?" Ritsuko was interested in this turn of events. In her mind, Maya needed someone who would love her, to make her feel special.

"It's complicated Sempai." Maya whispered.

Ritsuko watched her friend glomp Shinji for perhaps the tenth time tonight, she had lost count. "I won't guarantee anything Maya-kun. But unless you try, you'll never know. And regrets have a way of eating away at you from the inside. Don't let things pass you by. Even if it doesn't work out the way you hope it might, you'll be stronger for it." Ritsuko gave the woman a encouraging pat on the shoulder before heading over to initiate standard damage control protocol as Asuka and even Rei became visibly upset with Misato's drunken display.

***

Shinji looked at the woman sprawled rather unceremoniously across the living room floor. Sighing in exasperation, he knelt down and began to gently shake her, intending to wake her up so he could at least get her into her room and put her to bed. "Come on Misato-san. It's time you went to bed." The party had ended just over an hour ago. Asuka and Rei had decided to take their time in the bathrooms, leaving Shinji to tidy up.

Misato, with all grace and dignity, belched and rolled over to stare at the young boy in that special way that only half asleep people in a drunken stupor can. "Who?" Misato slurred.

"It's okay Misato-san, it's me. Wouldn't you rather sleep in your room?" Shinji offered as he helped drag her to her feet.

Due to her alcohol consumption, Misato slumped over Shinji, nearly dragging him to the ground. "Bed sounds good. Go to bed. Come to bed with me?" Misato giggled.

Shinji rolled his eyes as he struggled to get the tipsy woman to her room. "You know you shouldn't say things like that Misato-san. One day I might take you up on the offer." This only added fuel to Misato's giggling fit as she latched both arms around him and kissed him soundly on the cheek, causing the boy to blush.

"So easy to tease Shin-chan." Misato whispered seductively into the boy's ear.

Months of practice had taught Shinji just how to handle Misato's drunken rambling's and antics. He knew that within minutes of getting her to her futon, she would be sound asleep and come morning would remember very little, if anything of her actions from the previous night. "Here we go Misato-san, lie down and rest." Shinji smiled as he pulled the futon up and over her body, tucking her in. "Good night Misato-san. Pleasant dreams."

"Kaji?" Shinji turned around to find Misato staring at him. Yawning Misato smiled at him, "No. Not Kaji. Shinji." Misato's eyes began to close slowly as she began to drift off. "Night Shin-chan."

Shinji quietly crept from the room so as not to disturb Misato's rest. Once her door was closed he decided that he might as well tidy up the place before going to bed himself.

"You realise you only perpetuate her bad habits by treating her like that." Asuka smiled, knowing she had startled the boy.

Shinji found himself facing Asuka who was smiling at him. "She doesn't drink anywhere near as much as she used to Asuka." Shinji whispered in defence of his treatment of his guardian/commanding officer/friend/?. "Besides I don't mind. If it wasn't for Misato-san, I wouldn't have a home to return to"

"What are you talking about Baka?" Asuka stared at him with her patented 'You are such an idiot' glare.

"When I first came here. I didn't know what to expect. I thought maybe my Father wanted me to live with him. Maybe he wanted me here, as his son, to be a family again." Shinji's voice dropped almost beyond a whisper as he said the last part. "But he didn't really want me at all. I was here for one reason. He had a use me. As long as I piloted, he didn't care whether I lived in a box in an alley. As long as it wasn't with him." He struggled to maintain his composure as the memories came flooding back.

"What's that got to do with Misato?" Asuka tried to feign indifference, but she had never heard the whole story about exactly why he was living here.

"Misato-san offered to take me in. When we came back here, I apologised for the intrusion. Misato-san told me that this was my home now. She welcomed me home." He smiled as he remembered being welcomed into a place for the first time in his life. "I finally had a place to call home. A home that I could return to."

"What about where you lived before you came to Tokyo-3. Didn't you live with an Uncle or something?" Asuka asked.

"He wasn't really my Uncle. I think he was a friend of my Father's family. He didn't really want me there but he was paid to put a roof over my head." Asuka was disappointed to see the all to brief smile vanish from his face. "We barely spoke to each other. He had his own life and expected me to respect his privacy. That's why I had to learn to cook and do the laundry. No one else was there to do it for me." Memories of a former existence, a life spending hours at a time being by himself. A young child without a Mother. Memories of a Father leaving him on the street and walking away. Time spent in a room with no toys, no friends, no comfort.

"What about you Asuka. You always talked about finding your own place as soon as you could. Why are you still here?" Shinji could remember practically every instance where the outspoken girl complained about living in such a cramped hole with a lush and a pervert.

Asuka looked somewhat surprised at the question. "There's only one reason why I'm still here. Only one." Asuka turned and began walking towards her room. "Shinji."

"Yes Asuka?"

"Welcome home." Asuka smiled .

"Thank you Asuka. It's good to be home." Shinji replied.

With that said, Asuka entered her room and closed the door, leaving a slightly bewildered Shinji Ikari standing in the hallway.

"I wonder what her reason is?" He wondered to himself as he decided that he could get a fresh start on the house cleaning early in the morning before school.

Closing his door, Shinji tugged his shirt off over his head and began to remove his trousers when he was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Shinji. May I speak with you?"

Literally caught with his pants down, Shinji turned around to find Rei Ayanami standing off to one side of his room, gazing at him. Hastily drawing his pants back up and struggling to put his shirt back on, he motioned for the girl to have a seat on the bed beside him.

Rei was glad that the darkness of the room hid her features. The sight of Shinji stripping had greatly intrigued her.

"I wished to apologise for my actions Shinji." Rei began as she sat beside Shinji.

"Apologise? What for Rei?" Shinji tried to keep his eyes on her face, but it was difficult when she was wearing just a nightie.

"For forcing you to wear the tracking band." Rei's head slumped forward slightly.

"I told you it was okay Rei. It's not that big a deal." Shinji hoped the girl wasn't about to cry. This was the most upset he had ever seen her.

"Without you here. I have felt less than I am. While you were hospitalised I had to face the idea that you might not return. This," she paused for a moment, struggling with emotions that she was still ill-equipped to deal with, "worried me."

"But I'm here Rei. I haven't gone anywhere." Shinji was truly concerned now. Misato's behaviour was expected. The woman delighted in expressing herself. Even more so if it annoyed certain German redheads and exasperated blonde doctors. Asuka was always very guarded in revealing her true self. While nowhere as antagonistic as she had been, she was still very self reliant. But Rei. This wasn't like Rei.

"I tried to see myself without you there." Rei's fingers trembled slightly as she hugged the hem of her nightie.

"Rei. You once told me that EVA was all you had. Life isn't meant to be so one dimensional. Life can be whatever you decide to make of it."

"There is so much I do not understand. So much I wish to know, to experience." Rei looked up into Shinji's face.

"Rei. I'm not the best person to give advice. But there's one thing I know. You're one of the most determined, strongest people I know. You're a good person Rei. I know that whatever it is you set your mind to, you can do it. I believe in you Rei. Try believing in yourself." Shinji encouraged her.

He smiles at me. Rei felt a weight lift from her shoulders. A smile that never quite reaches his eyes. A smile that conceals so much pain and sorrow.

He believes in me. Rei felt a warmth spread throughout her being.

But you are mistaken Shinji. No matter how much I achieve, or how much I become. Rei's hand reached out to touch Shinji's face.

I will always be more than I am when I am with you.

"Thank you Shinji." Rei rose from the bed and began to leave.

"Good Night Rei, I'll see you in the morning. Pleasant dreams." Shinji whispered as she opened the door.

"To you as well Shinji. Good night." Rei closed the door and returned to her own room, a small smile lighting her pale features.

***

**_End Chapter the Fifth_**

Tbc

Authors Post-Rant – 

This took a little longer than expected. I'm still not happy with how it turned out. Postings may slow down dramatically folks. I'm burning the candle at both ends at work (6 day weeks/10 hr days) trying to finalise a Redevelopment Project for our Central Business District. The Mayor's starting to apply pressure. Politics suck.

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter the Sixth

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First

Author's Pre-Rant – 

Got to say a big Domo Arigatougozaimasu to all the people who are reading and reviewing. It is much appreciated. As you may have noticed, some of your comments have precipitated change. Hope it improves the pleasure of reading.

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Sixth – The Threat of Shopping?_****__**

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

The sun had yet to make it's appearance and a most unusual occurrence was taking place in the EVA Pilot's apartment complex. Asuka Langley Sohryu, designated Second Children and Pilot of Evangelion Unit 02 had decided to wake up early. Her reasons were lost amidst a sea of feelings and emotions that the young woman had decided to work through later. She simply wanted to surprise her Baka Shinji.

With the stealth and grace of a trained gymnast, she slowly made her way to his door. Baka always gets up early to start breakfast and our lunches. Have to be careful not to wake him. Grinning, much akin to a predator, she lightly traced a finger tip over the words of the plaque that had become as much a part of their lives as the boy himself.

Asuka carefully slid his door open and made her way inside. The smile fell from her face as she immediately noticed his bed was already made and the boy was nowhere in sight. How dare he not be here! I go to all the trouble of waking up early and he doesn't even have the common decency to be here.

Asuka was not normally a paranoid person. At least no more than the next person. But her mind was already constructing scenarios on just where the pervert was. None of them pleased her all that much.

"Wonder girl!" The word was growled. Low and feral.

Discarding the need for secrecy, Asuka slammed the door open and made her way to Rei Ayanami's room. Anger, jealousy and the need to destroy burned brightly within her. Her righteous conviction informing her that what she was about to do was in the best interests of world peace.

Practically ripping the door aside, Asuka was about to unleash her fury at the indecent couple when she noticed something. Rei lay on her bed, beneath her covers in quiet repose. 

She's alone. Letting a sigh of relief escape her lips, Asuka wondered where he could be.

No! Her eyes widened slightly at a rather distasteful thought. He wouldn't.

Asuka turned and ran towards her guardians room. He couldn't Sliding the door open she quickly glanced inside, expecting the worst. Who knows what that Tramp would do to him.

Misato lay sprawled sideways across her futon. Blissfully unaware of the rage building in the young redhead.

"Mmmmm. Shin-chan." Misato moaned in her sleep as she rolled over squeezing her pillow tight.

Asuka sweat dropped. I really don't want to know what goes on in her mind.. Shaking her head to hopefully erase the disturbing images, Asuka began her search of the apartment.

**_Moments Later_**

"Misato. Wake up. Shinji's missing." Asuka alerted the supposed guardian of the household. 

"Asuka, go back to sleep, we're not finished …." Misato woke from her dream to find a visibly upset Asuka in her doorway.

"Misato, I don't want to know just what it was you were hoping to finish but Shinji is missing." Asuka was doing her utmost to restrain the patronizing tone in her voice.

Misato searched through a pile of clothing to drag out her mobile phone. Hitting the auto-dial, she got to her feet and left her room, immediately heading for Shinji's room.

Asuka in turn decided that if she was going to be awake at this ungodly hour of the morning then the First Children was going to share in her discomfort.

"Time to get up Wonder girl. Baka Shinji's missing." Asuka called as she once again entered the blue haired girls room. Expecting to see the First Children either still fast asleep or struggling to get out of bed, Asuka was surprised to see the girl standing calmly inspecting a hand held control unit. "Wonder girl, did you hear me. Shinji's missing. You know, the perverted idiot of the house."

Rei calmly looked over at the fiery Second Children and then returned her attention to the display in her hand. "Pilot Sohryu, Shinji is not missing." With that simple statement, Rei exited her room and walked down the corridor to the apartment front entrance.

"What the hell are you talking about First. He's not in his room, the kitchen, laundry or bathroom. And I know he wasn't with you or Misato, so where is he?" Asuka stated with just a touch of superiority.

Rei pointed to the front door. "Shinji will be at the front door," she glanced at the display, "in approximately 12 seconds."

Asuka gaped at the girl. How in the hell?

"Asuka, Section 2's latest surveillance report has Shinji returning to the apartment." Misato said as she exited Shinji's room, carrying another of his shirts. "Oh, morning Rei. Waiting for Shinji?"

"Yes." Rei responded as the front door slid open, revealing an already dressed Shinji carrying two bags of groceries.

Removing his shoes, Shinji glanced up to find his three room mates watching him. Misato was smiling in her casual manner, Asuka was angry and Rei held a slight trace of amusement. All things normal except the fact that he had never seen them awake this early.

"Good morning. Is there a reason why you're all up?" Shinji knew he had to tread carefully here. Being the only male, he felt slightly intimidated at having all three women staring at him.

"Baka!" Asuka screamed. "Where do you think you've been?"

"I had to get some things for breakfast and lunch, Asuka. The fridge hardly had anything worth mentioning in it." While the excuse was valid, Shinji had learned over time that minor things like the truth rarely held sway with Asuka. "Also I had to pick up a six-pack for Misato. After the party last night there wasn't any left for her and Pen-Pen."

Misato squealed with joy as she leapt at Shinji and kissed him on the cheek. "I knew my Shin-chan wouldn't let me down. He knows how to treat a lady."

Asuka glared at the woman, "Baka."

Shinji looked at Asuka and cringed slightly. Not good. Her eyebrows twitching.. "Yes Asuka?"

"Kitchen. Food. Now!" Asuka pointed in the direction of the kitchen as she relayed her orders.

"Yes Ma'am." Shinji sighed. No. Nothing ever changes.

Shinji could feel the shivers running the length of his spine as he fell into the swing of food preparation. He could feel the eyes of his three companions watching his every movement. His nervousness was masked by the almost 'Ritual-Habitual' grace of someone who has performed a task nearly all their life. With his body running on autopilot, Shinji took the time to wonder just what was going on. '_Asuka likes her sausage crispy but not burnt_.' Why are they awake this early? '_Can't use the same spatula for Rei's spicy tomato omelette'._Why are they watching me like that? '_Misato likes __Tabasco__ sauce in her egg rolls'. His thoughts were a mixture of searching questions and cooking for three unique people with three very different palates._

Unbeknownst to the young lad, the three women were happy to just watch him perform his task. There were no wasted movements as he prepared their breakfasts and school lunches. A common thread whispering in the minds of each of them.

_This is what it's like to have someone care about you. For who you are. Not what you are or what you can do for them._

As Shinji began to dish out the food it did not go unnoticed that he did not prepare a specific meal for himself as he did them. Instead, he had a selection from each meal, creating a rather unique concoction. It also did not seem to be enough, especially for a growing teenage boy.

"Shinji, is that all you're having?" Misato asked as she shovelled her food and guzzled her beer.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shinji replied as he began to eat.

"Shinji, you're rail thin. It can't be healthy." Misato declared.

"Says the woman with 80 proof blood." Asuka added

"Actually Katsuragi-san, the calorie content and nutritional value of Shinji's meal is more than adequate for his needs." Rei commented.

"I still don't think it's healthy. He needs more meat on his bones." Misato muttered to herself.

"And have him end up like you?" Asuka remarked with a sly grin.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Misato demanded.

"Not at all. It's perfectly natural for a woman of your years to begin showing the effects of," Asuka paused thoughtfully, "GRAVITY!" Asuka laughed.

"I am not sagging." Misato was starting to get upset. "Shinji, am I starting to sag?" Misato thrust her breasts forward for emphasis. "You can tell me."

"I uhh." Shinji tried his best to look at anything other than what Misato was thrusting in his direction.

"What about my butt?" Misato was slightly worried about this. While her dietary habits were poor, although Shinji had tempered those to a degree, she prided herself on her physical appearance.

"Uhm I errr." Shinji wondered how bright a human being had to blush before they passed out.

"Yeah Baka. Tell her. Tell Misato about her gravity challenged body." Asuka continued to laugh.

Just as Shinji felt the need to be far far away, Misato lost her temper and directed her own verbal taunt at the German girl.

"Don't laugh too hard Asuka-CHAN!" Misato spat. "I've seen your latest physical data. If anyone's starting to get 'chubby', it's you."

"CHUBBY?!" Asuka slammed her hands on the table.

Shinji, Rei and Pen-Pen opted for a safe retreat as the war of words escalated into an all out food fight.

"Do you think they care that I'm the one who has to clean up?" Shinji wondered aloud. He glanced at the girl beside him and noticed something. "Rei. Is that my shirt?"

"Yes Shinji." Rei touched the shirt, running her fingers over the fabric. "Katsuragi-san, Pilot Sohryu and myself were forced into appropriating parts of your wardrobe during your absence."

"Don't worry about it Baka, you can have them back once you finish all the laundry that built up." Asuka said as she walked into the living room. While not completely covered in food, it was a near thing.

"Misato followed, squeezing excess liquid from her shirt. "I don't know. I kind of like the stuff I pilfered."

Shinji began wondering just how the two women could be at one another's throats one minute and calmly discussing stealing his clothes the next "But I need my clothes. What do you expect me to do, walk around half naked?" Shinji exclaimed.

The pause that followed his words did not instil him with confidence.

"Shopping?" Asuka asked turning to Misato.

"Shopping!" Misato confirmed with a grin.

"Shopping?" Shinji felt slightly ill.

"Shopping." Rei agreed.

"Waark" Pen-Pen offered. (Warm Water Penguin Translation Service – You poor poor bastard. You have my deepest sympathies.)

***

**_Streets of Tokyo-3_**

"Here you go Baka." Asuka casually handed her school bag to Shinji.

"Huh. What's this for Asuka?" Shinji stared at the object, yet it offered no clue to it being in his possession.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Listen. While you were in hospital loafing, Wonder girl and I drew straws for who gets to be the servant to the other two pilots." Asuka mouthed the _words 'Just Play Along_' to Rei.

"Drew straws? Hang on, I wasn't even here. How come I lost?" Although he had a sneaking suspicion on the how.

"I drew for you in your absence." Asuka beamed.

Shinji looked suspiciously at the girl trying to ascertain the validity of her statement. "Is this true Rei?"

Rei looked at the boy. She still had some difficulties with the concept of humour, but understood the Second's motives. She seeks to lighten the mood. "Pilot Sohryu is correct Shinji."

"Really?" Shinji was sure that it was just another of Asuka's games.

"Are you doubting me?" Asuka demanded as she thrust her face scant millimetres from his.

"Of course not Asuka. It's just …" Seeing that his only alternative to conceding defeat was to have Asuka provide him with a lesson in the martial sciences, he opted for his usual method of escape. "I'm sorry."

"Good boy. Now heel." Asuka commanded and began the walk to school.

"Here Rei. Give me your school bag." Shinji asked.

Rei handed him the bag and fell in step with him. "Shinji, you are aware of the deception, yet you comply and allow the charade to continue. Why?"

Shinji smiled, "No, it's okay. I don't really mind."

***

**_Tokyo-3 _****_Municipal_****__****_High School_****_ - Classroom_**

"Yesss!" Touji and Kensuke high fived each other.

"What!" Asuka shouted. "What do you mean 'Merge the boys PE Class with the girls swimming class. I refuse to allow those perverts anywhere near us in our swimsuits. It's bad enough with them ogling us from the basketball courts." Asuka was pointing at the trio of Touji, Kensuke and Shinji. Touji and Kensuke were already discussing just how such an event could be turned to their benefit while Shinji had gone deathly pale.

"Miss Sohryu. Do you mean to tell me that Oyadama Sensei is not allowed to attend the birth of his first child simply because you do not wish to share the pool with the male half of our class?" The elderly sensei had developed a unique understanding with Asuka. He would provide the direction and guidance as befitted his station as a teacher and she would object.

"Of course not." Asuka replied.

"Then your only objection is the fact that Suzuhara-kun, Aida-kun and Ikari-kun are perverts?" The Sensei smirked.

"No. All boys are perverts. They're just the worst ones." Asuka pointed out.

"Do the rest of the young woman feel this way?" Asuka was surprised that the majority of the girls were quite happy to have the boys join them. In fact she was certain she heard whispers regarding Shinji. "I believe the class has spoken Miss Sohryu."

"I still don't have to like it." Asuka muttered as she sat back down. Even the girls perverted.

"No one can force you to like something Miss Sohryu. But you will attend the class regardless." The elderly man could not suppress his mirth and satisfaction at the event.

***

**_NERV Command Centre_**

"I'm surprised you managed to turn up to work Misato. They way you were going last night, I thought you'd still be in bed." Ritsuko wondered with mock awe.

"I would have but Asuka came looking for Shinji." Misato blushed as soon as she said it.

"Misato. You didn't." Ritsuko said, shock evident on her face.

"No." Misato blush gained in intensity.

Ritsuko narrowed her eyes and stared thoughtfully at her friend. "You're hiding something Misa-chan."

"I did not sleep with Shinji last night." Misato suddenly found the contents of her coffee cup extraordinarily interesting.

"But…" Ritsuko prompted.

"I might have had an interesting dream is all. And Asuka might have overheard me talking in my sleep." Misato mumbled

"Misato, You need help." Ritsuko said as she shook her head. "But on a completely different subject to having an indecent relationship with the Pilot of Unit 01" Ritsuko smirked.

"What, Ms.-I-Used-to-date-the-emotionless-bastard-Akagi. "Misato grumbled.

Ignoring Misato's jibe, Ritsuko continued. "The three EVA Pilots are required for a full battery of Synch Tests tomorrow."

"Huh. Already. Shinji just got out of hospital. It's too early Ritsu-chan." Misato pleaded.

"I have to agree Misato. But the decision came from on high." Ritsuko shrugged wearily.

"The Bastard King himself." Misato said darkly.

Ritsuko only nodded.

***

**_Tokyo-3 _****_Municipal_****__****_High School_****_ – Swimming Pool_**

"Man would you look at her body, she's got it all. What do you think Shinji?" Kensuke, camera attached to his hand, filming the '_Student Body'', not wanting to miss a moment._

"Hey Shinji, you alright man? You look a little out of it." Touji paused in his own observations to spare a glance at his friend.

"Uhh sure. Fine. Couldn't be better. Can you guys excuse me for a moment, I need to talk to the Sensei." Before either lad could comment, Shinji had left, heading in the direction of the female PE Teacher.

"Wonder what's up with him." Touji wondered before his attention was drawn back to the sights before him.

"The usual. Devil. Ayanami." Kensuke responded as he zoomed in on said redhead and albino. "Man, they're personalities suck, but they're bodies are killer."

"Excuse me, Sensei." Shinji interrupted the teacher as she tried valiantly to restore order to her class.

"Yes Ikari-kun. Make it quick, I'm kind of busy here." The swimming instructor managed to say. While in her early thirties, the strenuous regimen of physical activity had toned her body.

"I, uhm, don't know how to swim." Shinji kept his voice low so only the teacher would hear it.

Mrs Megumi Tachibana paused in her lecture, not that any of the students were listening, to stare almost in disbelief at the young man before her. "You don't know how to swim?"

Shinji shook his head, "I never learned how. And with the way things are with….." Shinji paused. While it was common knowledge that he was an EVA Pilot, he wasn't supposed to talk about it. "Well, after I came to Tokyo-3, there never seemed to be the opportunity to learn."

Tachibana Sensei sighed. "Look, in all honesty I don't have the time to teach you here and now. Just sit in the shade somewhere and do some study. Or stare at the girls like the rest of the boys." Dismissing the boy, she returned to her attempts at restoring order in her domain.

Rei observed Shinji's discussion with the teacher. Shinji's body language and the shock displayed by the teacher were key factors that something important had occurred. He appears apprehensive. More so than usual. What is wrong Shinji?

"The world just doesn't seem to change, does it Hikari?" Asuka muttered as she observed both Shinji's impromptu meeting with the teacher and Wonder girl watching Shinji.

"What do you mean Asuka?" Hikari's voice had a distracted tone about it that drew Asuka's attention. Hikari Horaki, Class Representative, was busy watching her boyfriend pose on the diving board at the other end of the pool.

"Gott Hikari. Take a photo or something. Better yet, go to the zoo and take a photo. Plenty of monkey's there to." Asuka spared exactly 0.8 of a second before revulsion kicked in and she had to turn away from the dumb jock's male posturing.

"Sohryu-san. Ayanami-san. Front and centre. It's paired time trials. Long distance" The teacher yelled over the general chaos.

Asuka grinned as she mounted the second starting block while Rei did likewise on the first. "Wonder girl. You are about to witness just how spectacular I truly am." Asuka turned to where she had seen Shinji. "Hey Baka! Are you going to watch my victory over the First or what?"

Shinji looked over to where Asuka was. He also noticed that he was at the centre of attention for his entire class. His head sunk as Asuka signalled her victory with the 'V' sign. Snickering ensued as the class began gossiping about the three Pilots and the relationships they shared. Things are never easy. Shinji thought.

The first lap was neck and neck. Twelve laps later and there was still no discernable difference between the two competitors. Asuka would gain a lead only to lose it at the next turn and vice-versa.

"Are you getting this on tape Aida-kun?" Hikari asked the youth as she stood next to Touji.

"Every last bit." He replied as he continued to focus on the race.

"I gotta hand it to Ayanami and the Devil. They can swim." Touji said, trying to control the awe he felt. He prided himself about his athletic ability. But he couldn't help but approve of the display of swimming prowess of the two girls regardless of his personal feelings.

"Hey Shinji, is it some sort of special training they give EVA Pilots?" Kensuke queried.

"Not that I'm aware of." Shinji responded. He was doing his best to keep as much space between himself and the pool edge as possible.

The rest of the class were gathered in groups around the pool, cheering for the two competitors. Even though the two girls racing had not developed friendships with many of them.

"Final Lap." The teacher called out .

Kensuke made sure his focus and zoom were set, the fact that both Asuka and Rei were still neck and neck meant it may come down to a photo finish.

Hikari began cheering wildly for her best friend as they both put on a final burst for the finish line.

"So who won Ken?" Touji slapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Was it Asuka?" Hikari exclaimed as she pressed into Touji. She felt her cheeks burning at just how his broad back felt against her own petite frame.

Kensuke studied the recorders playback of the race..

Even the two swimmers, resting against the pool wall glanced over with some interest.

A series of sweat drops began appearing on the boy as his complexion paled slightly.

Touji nudged his friend. "Who won? We're all waiting."

Smiling wanly, Kensuke turned and noticed the keen interest that was cantered on him. Scratching the back of his head, "The uhm battery gave out. I'll have to see how much of the footage I can restore back in the AV Room."

Touji slapped him across the back of the head.

The onlookers all sighed in disappointment.

Shinji smiled. "But it was a really good race." He began applauding the efforts of the two girls, igniting a round of cheers from the rest of their classmates.

Touji grinned, "Yeah it was. But I think that perhaps you should personally help your girlfriends out of the pool."

Kensuke caught on immediately. "I concur."

Both youths grabbed their friend and in no time whatsoever had his shirt off and had hoisted him in the air by his arms and legs.

"One." They both cried.

"No. Don't." Shinji yelled.

"Two." They swung his light frame back.

"But I….." Shinji struggled.

"Three." On the swing forward Touji and Kensuke released him, hurling him into the water.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" Shinji screamed as he plunged into the water.

Those three simple words struck Asuka and Rei like a physical blow. The smile fell from Asuka's face and a sweeping sense of dread fell across both girls. Can't Swim. Can't Swim. Can't Swim. SHINJI!

Rei's eyes momentarily widened as she watched Shinji disappear beneath the surface. Something is here. Foreboding. Dark. Familiar. Pushing herself off the wall, Rei began swimming towards the spot where Shinji had fallen beneath the surface..

Asuka regained her senses and made her way to now submerged figure.

***

Shinji opened his eyes to find himself floating in a grey expansive void. "What the ?" 

MINE

Shinji turned to find a dark cloud churning behind him. The 'Voice' had emanated from within the darkness.

Shinji felt himself moving. It took a moment to realise he was drifting towards the cloud. As he looked down he could almost discern shapes within the darkness. Huge, terrifying shapes. Somehow similar to the Angels, but the sense was far more malignant. Where the Angels purpose was never fully clear, there had been no real sense of hate or animosity. What Shinji felt now was terrifying. Something, no, many something's were directing their dark, murderous thoughts at him. He knew without understanding that these forces wanted his life. They desired his agony. Shinji shuddered. 

 My Love the dark oppressive hatred vanished. His eyes beheld a creature of absolute darkness. No light reflected from it's form. Instead it's very presence seemed to devour the light around it. Shinji felt his body freeze. His body no longer obeyed him. The form drifted towards him, he couldn't be sure but it appeared to continually change and shift it's shape as it neared him. My poor fractured Messiah a tendril caressed his cheek. Even though his body was not his own, he felt his nerves burn from the touch. The bile in his stomach threatened to erupt from his mouth but he could barely breathe.

 "Who – are – you?" Shinji managed to spit the words out from between clenched teeth as more of the dark tendrils clamoured over his body.

Laughter was the only response. Laughter that carried no joy, only menace. Shinji felt something sharp knick his face. He felt a slow trickle of blood make it's way down his cheek. Will you love me, my darling? Shinji felt another cut appear on his chest.

The voice, it keeps changing Shinji felt the panic overtake him as he was slowly absorbed by the shifting darkness. As it enveloped him he felt his body suffer numerous wounds, some he knew to be serious.

The darkness poured in through his nose and mouth. His lungs burned as the darkness filled them. He was assaulted by feelings of despair and emptiness. The darkness offered to remove him from the pain. No, I cannot die. I want …

You will want for nothing. Join with me. I can be your every desire Shinji suddenly found himself surrounded by the women he lived with, cared for. They each held their hands out to him, their eyes pleading for him to join with them.

No. It's not them. You can't offer me something that's not yours to give. Shinji tried to resist.

Maybe I can't give them to you but I can take them away. Shinji watched on in horror as one by one his most cherished people were dismembered. Their screams of pure agony ripped through him.

No …. No ….. NOOOOOOOOOO Shinji's rage burst from his mind. His blood boiled and ran from his numerous wounds. Not knowing what he was doing he grabbed at the darkness and began to tear and bite at it. His mind, lost to the savage within him, did not hear the cries of pain from the darkness surrounding him.

How is this possible? How can he do this? Stop it. Stop it. The darkness faltered from the unexpected assault.

Shinji continued his murderous attack. His only thought to inflict hurt on the dark.

As the darkness slowly began to fade, Shinji felt his rage do likewise. Succumbing to the pain from his injuries he began to lose consciousness.

Isn't it sweet. The pathetic scared little boy has people who care about him. Too bad that you'll have to watch them die. Shinji felt a cold chill pass through him

Who are you?

Soon The voice trailed off into the void.

His vision exploded as arms burst through the void and dragged him from beneath the surface of the water.

Coughing and spluttering, Shinji opened his eyes to find Rei and Asuka hauling him to the side of the pool.

"Stop struggling Shinji. Schiesse." Asuka muttered as her grip tightened slightly.

 "Shinji, are you okay?" Rei asked.

Shinji offered a small smile to both girls, "Different to LCL." He managed to say before the stunned onlookers began surrounding the trio.

Asuka chuckled and shook her head slightly. "Baka."

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

"So let me get this straight." Misato was reclining on the couch next to Shinji while Pen-Pen rested comfortably in her lap. "Shinji's friends,"

"Stooges." Asuka interjected.

"Nearly killed him." Misato's brow furrowed momentarily at the thought. "Leaving you and Rei save him."

"The beautiful damsels come to the rescue of the knight in shining armour." Asuka spared the boy a smirk.

"Shinji, What is the problem? I think I'll put a leash on you and keep you with me. It seems you get into trouble just by leaving the apartment." Misato wasn't angry at the young man, who had sat quietly during the re-telling. Just concerned.

"They didn't know Misato-san. It's not their fault." Shinji had to defend his friends. "They spent the rest of the day at the Principle's office. They nearly got expelled." Only Shinji's plea to the school Principle had saved his friends academic career.

Rei, who had patiently sat in silence, decided to make a suggestion. "To ensure a repeat of today's events does not occur, I believe it is in Shinji's best interests to have swimming lessons."

"I suppose I can lower myself to showing Baka Shinji how to swim." Asuka added with the dramatic flair of a tragic heroine.

"I would not mind instructing Shinji in the correct techniques." Rei countered.

Misato grinned. "So Shin-chan. Who would you like as your 'Sensei'?"

Shinji felt a small bead of sweat begin the arduous journey from the back of neck and down his spine, which had decided to take a vacation. Looking at the expectant visages of the two girls in question only served to heighten the foreboding sense of impending doom.

Asuka began tapping her left foot as the silence continued. Her irritation levels were rapidly rising. Before she could launch into her verbal tirade, she was beaten by the most unusual of sources.

"Do you not want to learn how to swim, Shinji?" Rei asked with a slight frown.

Shinji's eyes widened slightly. "No Rei. It's not that. It's just…." Shinji tried to find the words that would express the inner turmoil he was suffering from. His shoulders slumped in defeat. I only want them to be happy. Even it means I'm not.

Misato smiled at the dejected lad. "Well that settles it."

Asuka, Shinji and Rei turned to face the 'Adult' of the 'Family'.

"I'll teach my Shin-chan '_Everything_' he needs to know." Misato smirked directly at Asuka and Rei.

Rei's eyes narrowed slightly at the implications of Misato's statement.

Asuka ground her teeth and clenched her fist, making the knuckles crack.

Shinji, having spent enough time with both young women saw the danger signs and offered the only resolution he could.

"Well, how about we make an outing of it. Asuka, you could invite Hikari. Misato-san, you could ask Ritsuko-san and the bridge crew." Shinji carefully omitted the fact he would invite Touji and Kensuke. Asuka was on edge as it was.

Misato pouted, Rei frowned and Asuka grunted.

At least they won't attack each other. Shinji thought with some relief.

"Well it won't be tomorrow, that's for sure." Misato commented.

"Duhh. We've got school Misato." Asuka responded sarcastically.

"Nope, not tomorrow." Misato leaned back into the couch. Her eyes took on a glazed, unfocused quality. "The Commander has scheduled a full set of Activation, Harmonics and Synch tests. You'll be busy at NERV most of the day."

Asuka simply raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced at Shinji. Is he ready for something like that? Schiesse he's shaking!

Rei watched Shinji's response. The simple mention of the Commander, his Father, caused him to flinch. Further mention of the tests resulted in a slight trembling. He fears EVA. No, not EVA. He fears hurting others as a result of Piloting EVA.

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence – Later that night_**

Misato yawned as she blindly groped her way through the darkened apartment towards the kitchen. She hadn't eaten much at dinner, no one had. The silence and depressed atmosphere had dampened their appetites. But now she felt peckish. 

Misato's attention was caught by the curtains billowing in the living room. Why's the balcony door open? She wondered idly.

Steeping out onto the balcony Misato found Shinji sitting with his back against the wall, looking up at the night sky.

"Whatcha doin Shin-chan?" Misato asked cheerily as she sat down beside him.

"Thinking." His voice sounded hollow, almost empty.

"What about?" The cheery tone slipped a notch.

Shinji's head drooped and he stared at the city lights off in the distance. He drew his knees up to his chest, attempting to almost withdraw himself from his surroundings.

"Shinji." Misato whispered.

Still nothing. No response. Misato reached out and enveloped him in a her arms, holding him tight. Even now. After all this time. You still shut me out. You still tremble at contact.

"Shinji. Please don't push me away. I'm here. I….", Misato paused as she struggled to control the riptide of emotions she felt, "You mean a lot to me Shinji. I don't want to lose you."

Shinji grasped Misato's hand and gently squeezed. "I just don't want to kill anyone anymore Misato-san. I don't want to be a murderer anymore." Shinji choked on the last words as tears began flowing.

"Shinji. You're not a murderer. You saved so many people. People who will never know how kind and gentle you really are." Misato wanted to hold him for as long as it took for his psychological wounds to heal..

"I killed him Misato-san. I killed him and…" Shinji was unable to continue.

"He was the enemy Shinji. You had to. He told you. You or him. You did the right thing. The Angels …" Misato was interrupted by the young boy.

"The Angels are gone. Who is the enemy now? I won't fight against other human beings Misato-san. There's no reason for EVA to remain." Shinji whispered.

"What if Jet Alone or the Trident series of Mecha fell into the hands of terrorists Shinji. EVA still has a use. And as one of the few Pilots…." 

"You'll order me to fight. Order me to kill. What about Rei. Would you order me to attack Rei? To kill her? Simply because of her background." Shinji struggled desperately to break Misato's hold. His disgust with EVA, NERV and himself fuelling his irrational behaviour.

"No Shinji. I would never ask you to attack Rei. I won't order you to attack or kill anyone." Misato continued to hold him until he settled down once more. "But Shinji, If we're attacked. I'd want you to defend yourself. To protect Asuka and Rei." Misato's voice dropped to a whisper, "To protect me."

The pair stayed like that for some time. Attempting to come to terms with how they felt. Not just about each other, but about where they were in life and what they wanted.

***

**_Office of The Supreme Commander of NERV_**

"The modifications to Unit 01's Entry Plug are complete, Sir. The new components are installed and appear operational. Tomorrow's test will determine the level of success." Doctor Subaru informed the stoic individual seated in front of her. "The specimen sample was most intriguing."

"Very well Doctor, you are dismissed." Gendou betrayed no unnecessary movement or emotion as he watched the Doctor exit his office. Care had to be taken if 'His' endgame was to succeed.

Activating his desk display, he observed the final preparations for the tests tomorrow. The faint smile that flashed across his face a portent of things to come.

***

**_End Chapter the Sixth_**

Tbc

Authors Post-Rant – 

Concerning Asuka/Misato feuding. I tend to see them as sisters (I have three. Two older, one younger. They can argue at the drop of a hat and stop just like that. Uncanny). They tend to squabble a fair bit over inconsequential things, but when the chips are down they band together (usually against me or any other male). Also, I think Misato realises just how difficult it is for Asuka to open up to others considering her past. Possibly Misato enjoys arguing with Asuka just as much as she enjoys teasing Shinji. Well maybe not that much. 

Before you all start assuming this is your standard "No more Angels, Lets use Devils/Demons" It's not. I am only using what Anno instilled into the EVA-verse. The Darkness Shinji encountered is a part of that realm (with my own twist). Let's face it, of the 17 Angels, which ones were left?

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter the Seventh

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First

Author's Pre-Rant – 

Finally got a review that mentioned my grammar and spelling errors. Much appreciated. I'm trying to clean it up a little but the majority of this is written between 3 – 5 in the morning. (Yes, such ungodly hours do exist). Perhaps I need a proof reader/pre-reader to keep me honest. Let me know what you think.

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Seventh – Watching His Father Walk Away_**

**_Office of The Supreme Commander of NERV_**

"Your report Doctor Akagi." Gendou Akagi noted the traces of weariness and fatigue etched into the woman's feature's. He suppressed the desire to smirk. The woman now threw herself into her work. Not to impress or gain his favour. No, not anymore. Simply put, she had nothing else. He had removed the one slim chance she had that he would return her feelings. That he would love her. The foolish woman is as pathetic as that 'Old Hag' Mother of hers.

Ritsuko composed herself, fortifying her mental barriers, binding her emotions. She could ill afford to show weakness in front of this man. So much left unsaid. So much left undone. Is this how you felt in the end Mother? Unfulfilled? The realisation that she would never eclipse her mother's achievements, never break free of the shadow she lived in, was slowly undermining her sanity. Ritsuko knew enough about human psychology to recognise what was happening to herself. The only brief respite from the pain that ate at her constantly was when she spent time with the ones that appreciated her. Misato, Maya. Even the Children, although she knew that both Rei and Asuka disliked her intensely and Shinji was often wary around her. Can't say I blame them.

"Sir, the three units are connected and the new telemetry systems have been tested and installed." Ritsuko's eyes never wavered from the point just to the upper left of Gendou's shoulder. She did not wish to even attempt eye contact, not that his tinted glasses ever revealed much of anything.

"Very well Doctor, you are dismissed." He had already read the report on the instrument upgrades and test results. Having the Doctor report things in person was just another of his many mind games.

"There is one more item I would like to discuss. Modifications to Unit 01's entry plug and Pilot interface module have happened, yet I have no information on what the ramifications of such developments will have." Ritsuko had tried to search the system for any scrap of information on who had instigated the modifications and just what it was they had done. The files had been removed. No attempt had been made to even cover their tracks.

"That is no concern of yours Doctor. All modifications were done at my request." The fail safes installed in the MAGI System had alerted him to the Doctor's snooping. The backdoor she had used was not as secret as she probably hoped. 

"Understood Commander." Ritsuko turned and left. Perhaps I'll head to Misato's for breakfast. Ritsuko smiled slightly. She enjoyed observing the antics of her best friends household. It was entertainment of the highest order.

In his office, Gendou Ikari flexed his right hand. His eyes narrowed as he focused his full attention on what lay beneath the glove that sheathed it, what it would herald.

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

Asuka stepped into the slightly hot water in the bath tub. As he did most morning's, Shinji had risen early, had his own bath, prepared the two bath tubs for both Asuka and Rei and then began preparing breakfast. Normally he would also prepare lunch, but not today. Today they would have to brave the bland fare of NERV's cafeteria.

Human beings really are creatures of habit. Asuka mused as she lowered herself slowly into the steaming water. Every morning we get up at virtually the same time and take a bath. Go to the kitchen and eat breakfast. Why? She began her standard morning ritual of selecting a range of aromatic bath oils and scented soaps. Is it because he prepares it for us? She began the laborious task of rinsing her hair. While most of her hygiene was performed Japanese style, she still enjoyed washing her hair in the bath. Allowing the water to cleanse her spirit some, Asuka smiled as her thoughts turned towards today's activation tests. Mama, I have so much to tell you.

***

Rei began disrobing, preparing her for her morning bath.  Today I will be reunited with EVA. Once it was all I had. All I was allowed. Was it my bond? My bond to those around me? Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she once again looked over her facial features. I resemble her. I am not her. I am myself. Reaching up, Rei ran a finger slowly over her reflection's eye's. Red. The colour I hate.. Continuing her self inspection, her fingers slowly traced up to her hair. Blue. Colour of the sky. Yet even that is a result of light filtering through the atmosphere, merely an illusion. Am I as fake as the sky?

Turning from the mirror Rei began her routine of dishing the hot water from the bath tub and dowsing herself. No. I am I. I will live for the ones who have gone before me, Memories of the first and second incarnations of Rei float across her mind's landscape. for those who were never truly alive, Images of the Dummy Plug Control room. The tank filled with 'spare parts', replacements of herself. for myself, Memories that were her own, not second hand whispers of things she had never done. and for him. The last image filled her with a sense of calm. The image of a young man smiling at her.

***

Shinji was putting the finishing touches to his culinary creations as the rest of the household began to appear.

"Morning Shin-chan." Shinji glanced up and smiled as best he could.

"Good morning Misato-san." Misato was already dressed in her standard black dress and red command jacket.

Misato took her time to carefully observe him while his attention was focused on serving the food. Noting that slightly more tense movements had replaced the more fluid motion he had when in the kitchen. He's still thinking about it. He's trying to hide it. But I know him too well. Just adding another ball of pain to the pile, aren't you Shinji. Deciding that teasing him would soon lighten his pensive mood, Misato prepared to sneak up behind him and apply herself to the task as only she could.

"Tramp." Misato paused in her 'Shinji-Stalking' and turned slowly to find Asuka, clad in casual attire, watching her with narrowed eyes. "Just what are you doing?"

Misato grinned, the sweat trickling down her face. "Oh nothing Asuka. Just seeing if Shinji needed any help."

Asuka walked to the table and took her usual seat, "I don't think the Baka needs 'that' sort of help Misato."

Blissfully unaware of what had just transpired, Shinji turned back to the kitchen table, "Oh, Good morning Asuka."

"Morning Baka." Asuka immediately began devouring her food. 

Shinji knew that her metabolism was high so he always ensured she had enough to get her through, at least until lunch. After all, a hungry Asuka was an irritable Asuka. An irritable Asuka was a definite hazard to Shinji Ikari.

Misato warily took her place when the door chime sounded. "Can someone answer that, I don't want the food to burn."

Misato and Asuka glanced at each other, hoping that the other would act on Shinji's request.

"Do not concern yourself Shinji. I will answer the door." Shinji paused in his cooking to acknowledge Rei's assistance.

"Thank you Rei. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Rei nodded and spared him a brief smile before disappearing around the corner.

"I wonder who'd be here at this time of the day?" Misato continued to observe Shinji, noting his posture and movements. Kami, How'' he going to handle a full day of tests?

"Morning Misato. Asuka Shinji-kun."

The trio turned to find Ritsuko Akagi entering the kitchen.

"Morning Rits-chan, What brings you here?" Misato felt slightly ambivalent about her friends sudden appearance.

"Actually, I was hoping you could spare some breakfast. I've found that my stomach disagrees with the cafeteria food these days." Ritsuko immediately lit a cigarette and drew deeply.

"Shin-chan? Can you whip something up for Rits-chan here?" Misato attempted her best pleading voice.

"Sure. Anything in particular Ritsuko-san?" Shinji looked over his shoulder at the woman.

"As long as it's not what Misa-chan's having it should be fine Shinji-kun." Ritsuko replied.

Misato began eating while muttering between bites.

Shinji soon dished up the remaining food for his 'Family' and their guest.

Ritsuko noticed that instead of eating, Shinji simply sipped a mug of tea.

"Shinji-kun. The tests today will take a while and probably be physically draining. You should eat something."

"I don't really feel all that hungry. I don't like being in LCL for most of the day on a full stomach. I always feel queasy." Shinji chuckled slightly, "You'd think I'd be used to it after all this time. For a while there, I was LCL."

The four women present glanced at each other knowingly. Today would be a very long day.

***

**_NERV Headquarters – EVA Test Area_**

Misato and Ritsuko watched as the three Pilots left for the change rooms. 

"Shinji-kun seemed fairly tense. Almost as tense as you Misato." Ritsuko was concerned. Misato was essentially the Director of Operations, directly in charge of the three most powerful weapons on the planet. Indecision was her greatest threat.

Misato nodded. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and slipped into her command persona. "I'll have to worry about it later Ritsuko. I've got three Pilots who need to focus today. It wouldn't do if their commanding officer spent all her time fretting. They know the drill."

Ritsuko smiled. You've always been good at masking your true self Misato. We're too similar for our own good. "Let's go then Major Katsuragi."

"Right with you Doctor Akagi." This little discussion seemed to clear the air a little as both women chuckled all the way to the Command Bridge.

***

**_Pilot Change Rooms_**

Upon entering the female section of the change rooms, Rei began the process of suiting up. Where her previous self would have simply undressed and left the clothes where they fell, Her present self had learned that clothes, while mainly functional, should be treated with some care and attention. Folding the garments, she held the shirt against her cheek. His shirt. Now it is mine. It still retains his scent.

Asuka was happy. She ignored the strange antics of the First Children, concentrating on the upcoming activation test. Changing into her Plug suit, she glanced at the dividing curtain between herself and Shinji. Is he still moping around in there? "Baka. Are you finished spying on us changing? We have to get moving." Asuka grinned. The inference always provoked a stuttering reply from the easily embarrassed young man.

Silence.

"Hey Baka. If you're there, you better answer me." Asuka paused for his reply. "Shinji?" A slight tremor entered her voice.

"I'm here Asuka. I'll be ready in a minute." Asuka clenched her fist.

"Why didn't you answer straight away. What do you think you're playing at?"

"Sorry. I'll wait outside." Asuka watched his shadow pass by the curtain, followed by the hiss of the door opening and closing.

"He seeks not to worry us. Yet his actions only serve to cause concern." Rei pressed the button on her suits wrist, decompressing the material until it hugged the contours of her body.

Asuka did likewise. "Are you intimating that I am concerned about that pervert?"

Rei walked passed, stopping in front of Asuka. Without turning to face he, Rei spoke, "I am concerned. Major Katsuragi is concerned. Even Doctor Akagi is concerned. Even now, will you hide behind the mask of antipathy. Shinji does not need your false hatred to add to his sorrow."

Asuka watched the girl step outside, Know it all. How? How am I meant to offer anything else when this is all either of us knows?

***

Shinji followed in silence as he, Rei and Asuka waited for the lift to arrive.

Asuka glanced at his downcast face, then glanced at the girl beside her. Wondergirl's always watching him. What am I missing here? Asuka's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the lift.

The doors opened to reveal Commander Ikari in conference with Doctor Subaru. Sparing the smallest of glances, Commander Ikari stepped out past the three Pilots, the Doctor following as she tallied a series of biological sequences.

Rei watched the subtlest of interactions unfold. The Commander smiled, almost imperceptibly, as he passed the Third Children, as did the Doctor. In turn, Shinji began rhythmically clenching his fist as he watched his father continue to walk away.

I'm always left standing watching you leave me behind Father. Will you look at me. See me. At least let me know why you even bothered to have a child you don't seem to want.

Reaching out, Rei gently took hold of Shinji's wrist, breaking the cycle of his subconscious thought. "Shinji. We must depart for the EVA cages." Her grip tightened slightly as she smiled, reassuring him.

Shinji simply nodded. Allowing Rei to lead him.

Asuka noted that the blue haired girl did not let go of him, until they reached the EVA's.

***

**_NERV Command Centre_**

"So that's the new Unit 00. Still resembles the original." Misato ran her eyes over the blue behemoth. "Still a cyclops."

"If you're finished you're professional critique of the long and arduous hours I spent rebuilding it, perhaps you wouldn't mind standing back so the rest of us can finish the system diagnostics check." Ritsuko muttered darkly under her breath as she quickly typed in a string of commands.

"Don't get all out of shape Rits-chan. I'm impressed you were able to rebuild it all. There wasn't much left of it after……" Misato turned to look at a display monitor. Her 'Children' had arrived. "It seems the kids are just as impressed Ritsuko." Misato leaned in close to the woman. "What about the core. You told me they needed a soul. Whose in Unit 00 now."

Ritsuko looked at the screen, quickly memorising the numbers as they flashed by. "I don't know Misato. I wasn't involved in the manufacturing of this core."

"Are we still playing with things beyond our comprehension?" Misato continued to observe the three Pilots, noting how both girls were standing closer than normal to Shinji.

"We never stopped Misato." Ritsuko moved over to Maya Ibuki's works station to inspect the displayed figures of Unit 00.

***

**_Synchronisation Tests_**

Once seated in the Entry Plugs, all three Pilots were inserted into their respective EVA's.

"Okay, we've all been through this before, you know what you have to do." Ritsuko's voice sounded through the comm.

All three Children closed their eyes and began focusing their thoughts on the connection with the armored behemoth. Asuka immediately felt the presence of her mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, wash across the fringes of her mind. Mama. I have so much to tell you.. The soul bound by Unit 02 was no longer dormant. The impression, the echo, all that remained of Kyoko, rejoiced in her daughter's awakening to herself.

Rei, expecting the mental tussle that always accompanied the initial contact with Unit 00, was surprised as, instead of the familiar pain, her senses were gently caressed by the soul bound within the beast. Who? Something known.

"Rei, we're recording some abnormal figures from Unit 00's core. Is anything wrong?" Ritsuko watched the figures dance down the screen as Maya continued to monitor the data feed.

"No. The sensation is different. The EVA is waiting for something. No, someone." Rei paused and opened her eyes. "Who resides within Unit 00?"

Ritsuko turned around and looked up at the Commander and Sub-Commander as they oversaw the activation tests.

"Irrelevant Pilot Ayanami. If you are unable to continue as a Pilot, you will be removed and replaced with someone who can." Gendou watched the once impassive young girl start slightly at his words. Rei was well aware of the Commander's version of 'Removal'.

"No Commander. As stated. The sensation is unexpected." Rei once again closed her eyes and continued to focus on the dormant voice within the shell.

"What are the numbers like Ritsuko?" Misato was apprehensive. While Rei and Asuka appeared fine, their psychological state was impaired by the recent actions of their colleague.

"Asuka's up three points. It appears she has managed to overcome her own personal trials to some extent. Rei is stable and is surprisingly high at twelve points higher than her previous maximum. Considering that we had to load her old data into the system it's incredible." Ritsuko paused as she reviewed the last figure.

"What about Shinji?" Misato tried not to fret. His behavior the night before and this morning did not bode well.

"Misato. Come and look at this." Ritsuko stared at the screen, wondering what was wrong.

"What is it Ritsuko?" Misato stared at the graphs and statistics.

"These numbers, they're abnormal. Even for Shinji-kun and Unit 01." Ritsuko opened communications with Unit 01, "Shinji-kun, are you feeling all right?"

Shinji opened his eyes and lifted his gaze to a slightly confused Ritsuko and obviously concerned Misato. "Yes Ritsuko-san. Although …."

"What is it Shinji?" Misato leapt in, unable to hold her voice.

"I feel kind of strange. The tingling sensation is back, like when I woke up. Is anything wrong? Is my synch rate down?" Shinji watched his hand as he flexed it. The sensation only seemed to increase as he continued to focus on it.

"Sempai!" Maya tried to control the alarm in her voice as she pointed at a series of rapidly increasing numbers.

Ritsuko stared at the numbers, "Cathexis, Destrado, fluctuating. Is Yui taking Shinji-kun again? Is the Super Solenoid Engine activating?"

"SHINJI!" Misato's scream tore Ritsuko and the entire bridge crew from their thoughts as communications with Unit 01 and it's Pilot were severed.

"AT Field detected. Pattern Orange." Shigeru Aoba called out over the commotion.

"Cut all power to Unit 01. Sever all connections to the Pilot and issue the eject signal." Ritsuko quickly ordered as she watched the beast begin to struggle.

"Signal rejected. Cannot confirm Pilot Life signs. Retrying." Maya quickly began executing the required commands to shut the EVA down and hopefully recover the Pilot alive.

"AT Field increasing in strength. Structural integrity of test facility at borderline." Makoto Hyouga added as he quickly began sealing bulkheads around the training complex.

"Asuka. Rei. Unit 01 is about to go Berserker. Destabilise and erode the AT Field and manually remove Shinji's entry plug." Misato's command persona quickly took over and began issuing orders to various bridge, security and maintenance staff.

"Understood//Got it." Both Rei and Asuka replied simultaneously.

Unit 00 and 02 immediately began manifesting their own AT Fields. As fields collided, hexagon patterns flared and sparked, the light of the Unit 01's soul resisting the forced entry of the combined assault.

"Field harmonising." Ritsuko spared her friend a brief, encouraging smile. "They should be able to synchronise with the field and begin to erode it."

Misato began rubbing her cross pendant against her lips as she watched the continued contortions of Unit 01 as it struggled against both Unit's 00 and 02 and whatever internal problem that had resulted in it's berserker activation.

"Sempai. Corrosion of 01's field confirmed." May was unable to fully contain her enthusiasm as her voice rose.

"We've got a problem. Unit 01 is trying to link with 00 and 02. Contamination immanent." Shigeru added to the confusion.

"Asuka. Rei. Are you guys ok?" Misato watched their faces, grimacing with the effort of pulling down Unit 01's AT Field and the possible threat of contamination.

Asuka and Rei suddenly scream, their voices chilling the staff on hand.

"No. It's entering my mind. No. Not again." Asuka began wailing as she writhed in the entry plug.

"It is attempting to …… No." Rei clutched her head, screaming in agony as the unknown force continued to delve into the minds of the two Pilots.

***

Shinji wondered what was going on. He was beginning to feel slightly ill not long after he lost communications with the Bridge. He slowly felt himself losing consciousness. No. I can't pass out now. Not while I'm in EVA.

Shinji soon found himself standing amidst a very familiar darkness.

My Beloved Shinji turned to find a voluptuous dark haired woman approaching him.

Who are you? Shinji tried to step back from her advance. He felt his body held tight by the very air around him.

Whomever you wish me to be She smiled and began to shift between the women he knew. I can offer you everything you need, I can make you strong.

Shinji's vision was filled by the sight of a man. It looked like his father. Tall and proud. No, that's not my father .. The man was younger. He radiated power and strength.

This is your future should you choose The woman ran her hand along the jaw of the  image of Shinji's future self.

Shinji looked into his own eyes. Gone was the fear, the doubt and self loathing. The eyes burned with confidence. They burned with hate and malice. Shinji saw the landscape behind them. People screamed and cried. The very ground was scorched black.

No. That's not me. It can't be Shinji closed his eyes and shook his head.

Oh but it is. You know it better than anyone. You know what lurks in the depths of your soul. Why you hate yourself more than anything. Shinji felt her fingers run along his stomach and over his chest.

No. No. No. No. No Shinji wailed as the woman laughed hysterically.

***

Kouzou leaned in and lowered his voice so only Gendou would hear, "Is it wise to attempt this so soon after his synchronisation with Lillith?"

"He was only exposed to a sample. Doctor Subaru's analysis will determine when he will be capable of full transfiguration. Do not overly concern yourself Sensei, I have complete faith in the Third's ability."

***

"Contamination receding. AT Field diminishing. Restoring connections with Unit 01. Pilot Life signs confirmed." Maya glanced across at her mentor and Major Katsuragi. "He's unconscious, Major, but he's alive."

Misato released a sigh of relief as she quickly ordered the retrieval of the three Pilots.

"Doctor Akagi, Major Katsuragi." Both women turned to face Commander Ikari, "All three Pilots are to be quarantined. They will be held overnight for observation to ensure no residual side effects of Contamination, physical or mental, are present."

Everyone present watched, amazed, as Commander Ikari and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki left the bridge.

"Was that a hint of concern I just heard?" Makoto pinched Shigeru to make sure what he had just witnessed wasn't a dream.

"Ouch. Quit it man. You're not dreaming." Shigeru rubbed his arm where his colleague just pinched him.

"Ladies, Gentleman. If you're finished gawking at the trail left by the Commander. We have Pilots to recover and one hell of a investigation to start." Ritsuko left Misato to the Pilots and began collating the data recorded from the activation tests, hoping to find the thread that would expose the entire weave.

***

**_NERV Medical Secure Quarantine Facility_**

**_The Mindscape of the Second Children_**

"Mama. Look at me. I'm an EVA Pilot. It's meant to be a secret but I'm telling you. Mama! Mama. Mama?"

Why am I remembering this? I don't want to have this dream ever again.

"So they defeated an Angel in Tokyo-3. Who did it. The First Children. I heard she was injured in an Activation Test. The Third Children? Who's that. Son of the Commander. Figures. Nepotism happens in every organisation."

I just didn't understand at the time. I thought the son of the Commander, the Third Children I had read about in the reports would be just another brutish, stuck up male.

"So you're the Great Third Children? Not what I was expecting."

No. And sometimes I still don't know what to expect.

"Baka! Pervert! Idiot! Jerk! Wimp! Fool! Baka! Pervert! Idiot! Jerk! Wimp! Fool ! Baka! Pervert! Idiot! Jerk! Wimp! Fool! Baka! Pervert! Idiot! Jerk! Wimp! Fool ! Baka! Pervert! Idiot! Jerk!"

Why did he put up with me? Why does he put up with me now? All I ever did was hurt him. Hurt those around me.

"400%. How the hell am I meant to beat that? Oh the Invincible Shinji-sama swoops in to save the poor, helpless girl. You're pathetic. I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. I can stand on my own."

But do I have to? If people are there to support me, is it truly weak to let them help me?

"Death, Suicide, Useless. Why didn't you come to save me. If it had been you, it would have been ok. Now everyone knows just how much of a failure I am because that doll had to save me. I hate you. I hate Everyone."

But I hated myself most of all. Hated how weak I was.

"Synch Ratio Zero. I don't deserve to live. Mama. I'm coming."

I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Somebody help me. Am I alone? Does no one care? Am I so horrible that you all hate me? Do I deserve to Die?

_"Asuka, I'm glad you're ok"_

Who?

"I couldn't let her just fall. I had to help her."

Shinji?

_"Guten Morgen Asuka"  "What would you like for Breakfast/Lunch/Dinner"  "Do you want some help with the Kanji?"  "Thank you Asuka"_

Why do you care? After all I've done, all I've said. Why?

_"Does someone need an excuse to help anybody else?"_

***

**_The Mindscape of the First Children_**

"Your name is Rei. Rei Ayanami. You have a purpose to fulfill. You will bring about the next genesis of the human species. You are the catalyst for complementation. You are the key to instrumentality You will destroy humanity."

Created with a purpose. Raised to ignore everything else. I existed knowing only what I was told. Told I would end all that was.

"Ignore the pain Rei. You must synchronise with the module."  " If she is unusable, we can always create another."

Treated as just another part of his scenario. A disposable object.

"Call her an Old Hag That I have no further use for her. Tell her I said so."  "I hate you little girl. Everything you stand for. Everything you remind me of, I'll kill you.."

Expendable. Cast aside on a whim. But never allowed to die.

"Rei. Our spare is unusable. You will do it again."

Replaceable. A fake person living a fake life. A hollow existence. Wishing only for oblivion.

"EVA is my bond. It is all I have."  "I think I am the Third."

All I had was pain and loneliness. All I was allowed.

"I'm crying because I'm happy you're okay."  "You should try smiling."

You smiled at me. You cried for me. Why?

"I cleaned your apartment while we waited. I'm sorry if I touched anything I shouldn't have."

You treat me as you do others. Why do you value my existence when it has no worth?

"Good morning Ayanami."  "The way you squeezed the wash cloth, reminded me of how a Mother would."  "Are you joining us for Dinner?"

Why do you care? I am a nothing given form. I am a shell with a fabricated soul.

"You're not replaceable Rei. You never were."

***

Asuka woke to find an all to familiar ceiling waiting to greet her. Uhg. Not hospital again. Gathering her thoughts, Asuka quickly surveyed her position and found she was not alone. Wondergirl? We're both in hospital. What …… That's right. Baka Shinji's EVA decided to play up. Again.

Deciding to see just what was going on, Asuka moved from the bed to the door. Locked? Turning back to her companion, Asuka glared indignantly, "Wondergirl, wake up. We're locked in."

Rei sat up and surveyed the room. "It would appear we are in the Medical Quarantine Facility."

"And you know this because….." Asuka was irritated by her 'Rival's' apparent knowledge and overly calm demeanor.

"I have visited Shinji before when he was recuperating here after his absorption by the Twelfth. The layout is identical." Rei looked at the ceiling. "We are most likely under observation for what occurred during the activation test."

Asuka snorted and lay back down on the bed with her arms crossed behind her head and stared at the ceiling. "Did anything strange happen to you while you were trying to bring down Baka Shinji's AT Field?"

"I am unsure, but I believe I was forced to re-live some of my more …. Unpleasant memories." Rei glanced over at Asuka. "I would not like to endure such an occurrence more than once."

"Yeah, well life isn't all that fair, is it. You don't have to dance around the topic, First Children. What happened was a lot like what I went through before. I didn't like it then and I damn well hated having to replay the whole thing over again." Asuka sat up and grabbed handfuls of the sheets. The muscles in her forearms tensing beneath her skin.

"At the end, just before I passed out. I felt him. I felt Shinji's presence." Rei continued to stare off at a point in space only she could see. "He was lost."

"I wonder where he is? I can't believe they still allow that faulty Unit of his to run. It's a menace to everyone." Asuka decided that she might as well sleep for the moment. She had had her fill of talking with the albino First Children.

"Actually, the young Mister Ikari is in the next room."

Both Asuka and Rei turned to find Doctor Tsukasa Subaru standing in the doorway.

"How long do we have to stay in this place. I have important things to do besides work for NERV." Asuka knew that the statement was an outright lie, but her standard tactics were always to take the offensive.

"Actually Miss Sohryu, from what I can understand you are specifically here to work for NERV. Any social or extracurricular activities you may indulge in a completely superfluous. To put it simply, you are at the beck and call of NERV." Doctor Subaru's smile held more than a trace of just an amusing bed side manner. It spoke of things much darker.

"Sure whatever, we're all slaves to the new God that is NERV. I'll pay at the door on my way out." Asuka's patronising attitude only seemed to please the doctor.

"Doctor Subaru, how long have we been interred her, and how much longer must we remain?" Rei interjected, hoping to mitigate any consequences created by Asuka's sarcasm.

"You've only been here for just over two and a half hours. We're only keeping you in overnight for observation. Just until we're confidant that there are no residual traces of the secondary level contamination you both suffered."

"What about Baka Shinji? Is he awake yet?"

"He certainly is. I've just finished his medical appraisal, he seems fine if not a little tired." Doctor Subaru paused as she began accessing her system control unit. "If you could each spare a few minutes, I'll just perform some quick safety control checks. If you'd like you can visit Mister Ikari when we're done."

"Let's get it over with then. Come on Wondergirl. Time to strip and be prodded and poked." Asuka resigned herself to further ignominy, while Rei quickly removed her gown and waited for the Doctor.

***

"Well, you both seem fine for now. Of course we'll do a more thorough examination tomorrow." Doctor Subaru casually watched the two young women place their hospital gowns back on. "The door to both this room and young Ikari-kun's room are unlocked. All other doors are sealed. At least until we're absolutely sure you are all free of further complications."

"Well Wondergirl, are you ready to go see the Baka?" Asuka tugged at the hem of her gown. "Scheisse these things don't leave too much to the imagination. Baka Shinji will probably faint when he sees us."

Rei paused at the door. "Shinji has already seen me naked before. When he was on top of me at the time he was more startled than on the verge of fainting."

Asuka just smiled. "That's a relief. Don't want him passing ……….." As the seconds ticked by, Asuka slowly dissected Rei's words. "WHAT!!!! What were you and that pervert doing? Why were you naked? He was on top? Why are you smiling Wondergirl?"

***

**_One of the Many Nightspots in Tokyo-3_**

"Gimme annudder." Major Misato Katsuragi was drunk. The condition she was aiming for was still at least three hours away. As long as the bar didn't run out of alcohol. "Rits-chan, why aren't youuu and Maya-chan drinkining with me?"

Ritsuko sighed. She had determined earlier that Misato needed to forget about things, at least for the night. While she had witnessed her friends capacity for alcohol, it had been a number of years since she had witnessed Misato acting like this in public. "Misa-chan. Maya-kun and I are drinking. Unfortunately our liver's haven't been replaced with bionic replacements just yet."

"Is Katsuragi-san usually like this Sempai?" Maya was only on her third drink and already feeling slightly tipsy.

"No. Not usually. But I suppose tonight's a special occasion." Ritsuko slowly sipped her own drink. "Speaking of occasions, Maya-kun, did you tell your special someone yet?"

"What, Maya-chan has a boyfriend? Who is he? Is he a hunk? Come on spill all the juicy stuff." Misato polished off another drink and called for a refill.

"Sempai! I told you. It's complicated. And they're always really busy with so much happening in their life. Besides, they just came off a really bad relationship." Maya blushed and tried to shrink down into her seat under the gaze of the two older woman.

Misato leaned back. "It's best not to rush in if that's the case. You could end up being used in a rebound relationship." Misato leaned forward again and leered at Ritsuko. "What about you Doctor Akagi? Going to try and find someone special?"

"Misato. Most of my free time these days is spent ensuring my best friend doesn't try and initiate an indecent relationship with the Pilot of Unit 01." Ritsuko continued to tease Misato about her lewd antics, while Maya watched on, slightly jealous of the free and easy way the two women could interact.

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

"Misa-chan. Why is it you can look slim and still manage to weigh so much? I'm positive it contravenes several laws of quantum physics." Ritsuko and her protégé managed to finally drag Misato to her room and get her into her futon.

Ritsuko took a long look at her friend. "Sleep well Misato. You'll be able to see them tomorrow."

"Katsuragi-san really cares about them?" Maya closed the bedroom door and joined Ritsuko in the living room.

"She does. It's strange. Sometimes I think she's more juvenile than the Children, but she cares more than any others ever have about them." Ritsuko watched Pen-Pen waddle back to his fridge, beer in hand. "You're probably the most sane individual in the entire household , right Pen-pen?"

The penguin paused momentarily to inspect the human's in his domain. "Waaarrk." (Warm Water Penguin Translation Service – Only while the beer lasts.)

"Sempai?"

"Hmm. What is it Maya-kun?" Ritsuko lit up another cigarette and turned to face her assistant.

"My special someone. The person I think I'm in love with. It's ….." Maya lowered her gaze, her hair falling to obscure her features slightly.

"Who is it? It is Shinji-kun. I'm right aren't I?" Ritsuko smiled warmly.

"No. It isn't Shinji-kun. It's you Sempai. The person I'm in love with is you." Maya held both her hands in front of her face. Oh Kami-sama. I said it. I told her.

Ritsuko Akagi had been witness to many things. She had developed technological marvels that only a very special few on the entire planet would even begin to comprehend. She was not, however, prepared for a love confession from another woman. Least of all from Maya Ibuki. "I don't know what to say Maya-kun."

"I'm sorry Sempai. Please forget I said anything." Maya turned to leave. Rejected. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"Maya-kun. I'm not sure if you know, but I was in a relationship with the Commander." Ritsuko slapped her forehead. "Of course you knew. It seems it was the worst kept secret in NERV. I guess what I want to say is this. Are you sure of your feelings? Your not mistaking professional admiration and respect for something more? I made the same mistake myself. I wanted to see something that wasn't really there. It nearly destroyed me."

"I only know what I feel when I'm with you Sempai. What my heart tells me every time you smile at me." Maya gripped her handbag tight.

Ritsuko stared up at the ceiling, "I won't lie Maya-kun. I don't really," Ritsuko paused to consider her words, "swing that way, I guess. I've never had to think about it."

Ritsuko noticed the pained expression that now washed over her young assistant's face. "Maya-kun." Maya looked up, not knowing what to expect. "Give me some time. That's all I ask. Time to sort out the things going on. Not just in my life, but yours as well."

Maya smiled, perhaps not the carefree smile she often used with her Sempai, but a smile nonetheless.

***

**_End Chapter the Seventh_**

Tbc

Ja Ne


	8. Chapter the Eighth

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Eighth – Right This Moment_**

**_NERV Medical Centre Carpark_**

"Shinji, are you going to tell me why you have a hand imprint stamped on your cheek?" Misato had woken up this morning to find herself back in her apartment and in her own room. Slowly piecing together her rather blurry memories of the night before, she had come to the conclusion that Ritsuko and Maya had dragged her home after she had become to inebriated to take care of herself.

"It's nothing Misato-san." Shinji began rubbing the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was nervous or embarrassed about something. "Just a simple misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding my foot you pervert." Asuka pointed an accusing finger at Shinji. "Wondergirl told me all about your little adventure at her apartment." Misato wasn't able to comprehend the rest of Asuka's declaration as she continued muttering in a mish mash of German and Japanese. She was certain she heard the words, _'naked'_ and _'on top'._

"Katsuragi-san, the issue of contention was when Shinji delivered my …." Rei suddenly found herself unable to continue as Shinji, in his desperation, clamped his hands over her mouth.

With sweat beginning to pour from his face, Shinji smiled as best he could under the circumstances.

"Nothing happened Misato-san, nothing at all."

Misato stared hard at the boy, his face showing more and more signs of apprehension as the seconds slowly ticked by. Raising an eyebrow, Misato grinned, "That's okay Shin-chan."

Shinji released Rei and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll talk about it after we finish shopping." Misato grabbed his hand and gleefully dragged him towards the car.

I wonder if I can get the Doctor to keep me here for a while longer? Shinji didn't have much of an opportunity to resist as he was unceremoniously bundled into the back seat of Misato's Blue Alpine with Rei and Asuka.

***

**_Office of The Supreme Commander of NERV_**

"The Third Children has just been collected by Major Katsuragi." Doctor Subaru placed the compiled analysis of the most recent physical tests on the Commanders desk.

Gendou briefly paged through the document, pausing to dissect key information. "What is the projected time frame for the Third's complete genesis?"

Doctor Subaru grinned despite herself. "If I was a religious person, or even mildly superstitious, I would think it quite apt." Handing a disk to the Commander, she waited patiently as he loaded the files encrypted on it.

"Continue to monitor the Third's progress. Notify me immediately of any changes, no matter how inconsequential." Gendou purged the file ensuring absolutely no retrieval was possible.

Doctor Subaru chuckled softly, "That is even easier than I originally considered it would be. It appears your once favourite doll has provided us with the most ideal situation. She has 'collared' the Subject with a modified NERV issue tracking band. I have already taken the liberty of securing the data link, supplying us with the real information while providing her with suitable replacement data."

Gendou Ikari smiled. Not the sly smirk he often hid behind his steepled hands. No. This was the smile of a man who now saw the light at the end of the tunnel he had laboured within for the last decade.

***

**_Tokyo-3 _****_Municipal_****__****_High School_****_ - Classroom_**

Hikari Horaki ordered the class through the 'Stand/Bow/Sit' routine as the Sensei left the classroom to join the other faculty members in the staff room for lunch. With the elderly man now absent for the next hour, the class quickly broke into isolated pockets of students as they prepared to dash to the cafeteria, attempt to sneak off school grounds, find a secluded place or simply sit in the classroom to eat.

"Touji, have you heard anything from Shinji-kun? Asuka said that they all had tests at NERV yesterday, but I haven't heard anything since." The young brunette sat down next to the boy and casually nudged his feet off his desk.

"Nah. Called Shin-man last night but just got the Devil's voice on the answering machine." Touji noted his girlfriend's reaction to his continued use of Asuka's derogatory label. Jeez, here we go, _'Suzuhara-kun, do not refer to any young woman as a Devil. Asuka has a name. And perhaps if you treated her with a little more courtesy, she would return the favour.' Touji had been on the receiving end of the sermon for quite a while now, but had vowed not to give in. At least not before the red headed bitch did._

Instead of harassing him for his speech, Hikari simply sighed. "I was hoping that Asuka would be here today. The Student Council is tallying suggestions for the Christmas Eve Break Up Party. Asuka never attends the meetings, but ….. "Hikari trailed off, not really wanting to finish the thought out loud.

"The Devil complains if the idea decided upon doesn't meet her own standards. That's what you were going to say Class Rep, wasn't it?" Hikari broke from her reverie to stare straight into the lens of a digital video recorder.

"Aida-kun, please point that thing somewhere else. Why the Sensei's allow you to have that infernal device at school confounds me." To reinforce her point, Hikari placed her finger tip on the lens, smearing the glass slightly.

Unfazed by this, Kensuke Aida pulled out a small blue cloth and quickly wiped the glass before replacing the lens cap. "You're avoiding the issue and trying to change the subject."

Hikari looked at the two youths. Touji was well into the lunch she had provided for him while Kensuke started on the pork buns he had just purchased from the cafeteria.

"Maybe you're right. But I know Asuka would want to do something special. None of the Pilots were really allowed to attend any of the school events last year." Hikari sighed, wondering what sort of function she should suggest.

***

**_The Streets of Tokyo-3_**

The knot in Shinji's stomach continued to tighten and develop entirely new constrictions. Had anyone asked, he would have responded that this was a very normal reaction to Misato's driving. Unfortunately, Misato's driving was the furtherest thing presently rolling around in his mind. Even the events of the past month paled in comparison to his current concern.

Shopping.

That one single word continued to reverberate in his head. The resounding echo growing in volume and frequency.

Where most boys grow up and experience the '_joys' of shopping with their Mother, and later in life transition to girlfriends and ultimately wives. Shinji had never truly understood the enormity of the experience until he had come to live with Misato Katsuragi. Admittedly, he did the majority of the grocery shopping for his '__family', and had bought clothes for himself before, so he considered himself savvy enough to accompany Misato on a clothes shopping spree once._

Once was more than enough. That one isolated incident had single handedly ensured that he was now well versed in the associative pains that all men experience in clothes shopping with their female counterparts. 

"What are you all worried about Baka? It can't be Misato's driving. She hasn't topped 120 km/hr the whole trip." Asuka was pleasantly surprised by this. In her experiences, Misato appeared to glorify in her reckless driving skills. The more you feared for your life, the faster she drove.

Misato's expression darkened, "The cheap bastards at the insurance company installed a regulating system on the transmission. They said if I broke any more road rules, they'll have me blacklisted." Misato continued to grumble at her perceived victimisation.

"There's nothing wrong. I just…." Shinji paused, every time he tried to dismiss their concerns it only hardened their resolve to force him to talk. "I guess I'm not the sort who enjoys shopping. Noise, crowds, it just sets me on edge."

Misato smiled at him in the rear vision mirror, "It'll be fun Shin-chan. Just think. What other guy has three young, "Asuka began chuckling softly. Misato's eyes narrowed slightly, "beautiful, "Asuka began laughing, staring directly at Misato in the rear vision mirror. "women to guide him in his clothing purchases? Do you want to add anything Asuka?" Misato's eyebrow was twitching in barely suppressed anger.

Asuka gradually brought her laughing fit under control. "No Misato. Not at all. The Baka needs all the help he can get. He reminds me of how Wondergirl used to be before she discovered the joy of actually living."

"Katsuragi-san and Pilot Sohryu are correct Shinji. While clothing is essentially functional, it is pleasurable to have clothes that accentuate and enhance your appearance. It can be most agreeable." Rei considered just '_why' she purchased clothing. It allows a sense of self. Of individuality._

Shinji wanted to cry. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He did not want to go clothes shopping. So much in life that I do want and I get the exact opposite.

***

**_NERV Command Centre_**

Maya entered the bridge, her mind still recycling the ramifications of last night. Her declaration of love to Ritsuko Akagi consuming her thoughts.

"Hey Ibuki-chan, watch where you're going." Shigeru Aoba's voice broke the young woman from her self imposed confusion.

"Sorry Aoba-kun." Maya smiled and gently hit herself on the head. "I'm just not with it today."

"No surprise there. You partied with the Major and Doctor Akagi last night. I didn't really expect to even see you here today." Shigeru smiled suggestively.

Maya was uncertain exactly what his words, coupled with his smile implied. Blushing at the inferences she herself concocted, Maya confronted the long haired, part time musician. "And how do you know I was out with Katsuragi-san and Sempai?"

Shigeru pointed a thumb in the direction of Makoto Hyouga. "Makoto took a call from Major Katsuragi earlier. She called in citing personal reasons. Although everyone knows she went straight to the Medical Centre to pick up the Children."

"So Misa-chan's skipping work. Again. It's like college all over again." Everyone turned to find Doctor Ritsuko Akagi walking onto the bridge, coffee cup in hand.

"Sempai. How are you today?" Maya managed to stutter the greeting without turning completely crimson.

"Morning Maya-kun. Can you begin the diagnostic sequence checks on Unit's 00, 01 and 02? I'll begin compiling the residual feedback data." Ritsuko was as calm and composed as normal. In a way it filled Maya with a sense of dread.

Maybe it means nothing to her. Why did I go and do that last night? She probably hates me. Maya began the sequence runs, her fingers tapping away across the data terminal almost automatically. Pushing the uncomfortable thoughts aside, Maya Ibuki focussed on the job at hand. Even if she doesn't return my feelings, I can still do my job to the best of my ability. Make her proud of me for that at least.

***

**_Tokyo-3 Shopping Mall District_**

"Now Shin-chan, you just wait right here." Shinji found himself standing outside the Men's change rooms of one of the many clothing outlets in the Tokyo-3 Mall.

Shinji breathed a quiet sigh of relief. At least this time I'm waiting outside the Men's area. He shuddered as he recalled how Misato had him wait outside the Ladies change rooms last time while she tried various outfits. The stares and whispers directed at him that day had not been sympathetic.

Misato turned to her other companions with an almost 'too' happy smile. "Ladies, let your imaginations run wild. Shinji needs a makeover." With that said, Misato Katsuragi vanished amidst the ocean of clothes, mannequins and displays.

"Come on Wondergirl. We can't let Misato have all the fun." Asuka turned to Shinji with her trademark predatory grin. "Don't worry, Baka. I'll make sure to not embarrass you too much."

Rei began running her eyes up and down Shinji's body. With an almost pensive expression, she grabbed him and spun him around.

"What's the matter Rei? Is something wrong?"

Rei grabbed the tag from his collar and inspected the size number. "Nothing is wrong Shinji. I am simply ensuring that I have your correct measurements."

Shinji felt slightly relieved until he was spun again to once more find himself facing the young woman. When her hands suddenly shifted to his belt he began to panic. "Rei!? What are you doing?"

"I require the size of your pants." Shinji hadn't realised until this moment just how strong Rei was as he attempted to stop her.

Shinji quickly assured her of his correct measurements before she had him completely naked in the middle of the store.

Somewhat satisfied with the information, Rei departed to select what she felt was appropriate for the young man to wear.

Shinji decided to sit on one of the chairs nearby and await his doom. Even if I ran now, I probably couldn't get far enough away. They'd probably just hogtie me and drag me back kicking and screaming.

Doom didn't take to long to arrive. And it brought friends with it.

Appearing just as suddenly as they disappeared, Misato, Rei and Asuka returned, arms overflowing with pants and shirts of all descriptions, colours and styles. Not satisfied with their own opinions, they had graciously invited some of the department store staff to help and comment on their selections.

It probably wouldn't have been all that bad. Misato actually had taste when it came to style and cut of the clothes she selected. Even Asuka lived up to her claim of not trying to overly cover him with shame. And Rei chose clothes that appeared to complement his slim build.

Things gradually degenerated from that point as not one of the three could agree on what looked good. Even the staff weighed in with their opinion, stating that at his age, fashion was a priority over functionality. The fact that they referred to him as cute more often than not did not appease his male ego all that much.

Shinji felt whoever invented the phrase '_It's not whether you win or lose. It's how good you look while doing it.' Should suffer for crimes against humanity._

"Misato-san, I absolutely refuse to wear these." Shinji held out the offending item for the lavender haired beauty.

"Shinji, they're the cutting edge. Brand new. Just think, you'll be the envy of guys everywhere." Misato pushed the article of clothing back at him.

"Misato-san. Not only do they look ridiculous, they're transparent!" Shinji held up the shirt and slacks combination to emphasise his point. "If I wear these, I'll be arrested for indecent exposure."

"It's not that bad. I think they'll look absolutely darling on you Shin-chan." Shinji had begun to suspect that he was essentially being toyed with. For the past hour he had paraded himself in a variety of clothes awaiting the simple nod of agreement from all three women. As the time had dragged on, the styles they insisted he wear had become increasingly risqué, bordering on the ridiculous.

"Come on Misato. If we don't ease up on him, Baka Shinji'll probably have heart failure." Misato pouted with about as much sincerity as Gendou Ikari acting compassionate.

Rei held up the last garment with a slight frown. "We did not get to see Shinji in this." Shinji stared at the object of interest. He wasn't sure what it was meant to be, but whatever it was, there wasn't much of it.

***

With his purchases in hand, Shinji felt the weight of the past few hours slowly release it's stranglehold on his mind. Asuka had suggested they all eat out for a late lunch and they had all readily agreed.

Passing one of the many Christmas display's Shinji's eyes were drawn to the twinkling lights on the trees. Stopping in his tracks, Shinji watched the flickering colours dance across the ornament ladened branches. It was a sight he had often seen and equated with happiness. Of families gathered together to celebrate and bask in the love of those around them. He watched with a slight twinge of jealousy as couples with their young children roamed the aisles, searching for the right tree. He noted the expressions on the faces of the little boys and girls as they raced through the trees, laughing and playing. The parents smiling benignly at the youthful abandon.

Breaking him from his trance was Misato, as she latched onto the young man's arm. "What's up ?"

A ghost of a smile drifted across his face as he continued to watch. "They all seem so happy." Turning to Misato, Shinji masked the pain in his heart. "Is that what Christmas is like Misato-san?"

Misato laughed. "Let's find out." Still holding onto Shinji, Misato glanced at both Rei and Asuka. "Asuka, Rei. Shinji has decided our family should have a Christmas tree. I agree with him. Thoughts?"

Asuka looked thoughtfully at the people milling around the trees and then at Shinji's somewhat distant expression. "Sounds good to me. I haven't celebrated Christmas since I was in Germany."

"I have never celebrated Christmas. The Commander considered such things unnecessary." Rei watched in awe as she tried to fathom how an artificial tree could somehow improve people's spirits.

"Family." Shinji whispered.

Catching the word, Misato grinned. "Yep. Family." Placing a finger thoughtfully against her cheek, Misato considered her next ploy. "If we're family. Shinji and I are Husband and Wife." Misato hugged the now startled young man while smiling at the other two young women. "Asuka and Rei can be the evil step-sisters who are always interfering." They're so easy to tease. It's almost no fun.

Before either Asuka or Rei could voice their protest, Misato dragged Shinji into the crowds.

"Pilot Sohryu?" Asuka gradually reigned in her rage enough to face the Pilot of Unit 00.

"What is it First?"

Rei stared at the young German woman. "I am not your relative, Pilot Sohryu. Evil or otherwise."

"Very droll Wondergirl. Come on, let's catch up with them before the Tramp finds some mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" Rei was bemused. What significance does a noxious plant have?

"I'll tell you about it some other time." Asuka plunged into the crowd to track down Misato and Shinji.

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

Misato Katsuragi surveyed the crowning glory of the living room. Deciding a well earned break was necessary, she sat beside Pen-Pen on the couch. "Thanks Pen-Pen." Misato took the offered beer and took a deep drink. "Looks pretty good. What do you think?"

Pen-Pen observed the remaining members of the household put the finishing touches to the plastic Christmas tree. He had seen the likes of this before. He equated the object to a connected series of images.

Tree = Party = Food = Beer = Satisfied Warm Water Penguin.

Nodding his beak in agreement, the fowl hopped off the couch and after grabbing his towel from his fridge, and a beer from Misato's, headed for his bath.

"Are we throwing a Christmas Party Misato?" Asuka sat down next to the woman and assessed the continued work of Shinji and Rei.

"Let me think about it?" Misato fell silent for approximately three seconds. "I guess we have to. It wouldn't be right to keep this all to ourselves."

"Then I can invite Hikari." Asuka was satisfied with this.

"I'll invite Rits-chan, Maya, Makoto and Shigeru." Misato added. "And Shin-chan can invite his two friends." The mumbled reply from Asuka provided Misato with more than enough information on just what she thought about the other two stooges being present.

Shinji stepped back and gave Rei the OK to switch on the power as he turned off the lights in the living room.

Patterned rainbows of light began flickering and dancing across the shadowed walls of the apartment. Soft music could be heard playing popular Christmas melodies as those present watched in silent fascination.

On some unspoken command, all four humans present, gathered around the base of the tree and let the soft coloured lights and gentle music envelop them.

It was Misato who spoke first. "You know something. I never really enjoyed Christmas when I was younger. It reminded me too much of how Dad was always away with work. Mom would almost act as if it meant nothing to her. Once they split up, I pretty much avoided Christmas altogether. Usually just partied and drank until I passed out." Misato stared at the twinkling patterns as they shifted around the tree. "But maybe it can be different. Maybe we can enjoy the things we have."

"After Mama fell sick and …., "Asuka felt her throat constrict slightly as she spoke, "Papa tried to turn Christmas into an extravaganza. I know that he was only trying to help, but at the time I could only think how horrible everyone was. Mama was gone, and here they all were having fun, acting like everything was okay. I'd spend all my time improving my Synchronisation score, or studying. Maybe, I can catch up on everything I've denied myself." Asuka leaned back, looking at Shinji out the sides of her eyes. "Sort things out."

"It is confusing." Rei watched the colour dance across the pale skin of her forearm. "In the store, the trees appeared superficial. Almost superfluous. But here, in the apartment, I can understand what others have often mentioned. It creates a sense of warmth," Glancing at the young man beside her, "of being together with those who are most important in our lives."

Shinji continued to stare at the tree, almost oblivious to those around him. "It's funny. I used to hate the holidays. Christmas especially. Watching other people experience something I thought I was always going to be denied." Blushing slightly, he turned and smiled at his three companions, "But right this moment. I can't see myself being anywhere else or any happier than I am."

Misato marvelled at her ward's smile. It wasn't often anyone caught Shinji Ikari smiling. Not really smiling. Suddenly Misato had an epiphany of sorts. "Shin-chan?"

"Yes Misato-san?"

"About you're little adventure at Rei's apartment." Shinji felt his jaw unhinge and hit the floor. "Why was Rei naked and what were you doing on top of her?" Misato laughed as it set off a chain reaction of responses from the three young adults. Shinji face faulted, sprawling onto the floor and Rei and Asuka turned red for completely different reasons. Misato continued to laugh as Rei explained the circumstances and Asuka pinned a hapless Shinji to the floor as she tried to force the 'Truth' out of him.

***

**_End Chapter the Eighth_**

Tbc

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter the Ninth

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Ninth – There's No Such Thing as Destiny or Fate. Is There?_**

**_Tokyo-3 Municipal High School – Before Class_**

"Asuka, where were you? They were taking suggestions for the Christmas Eve Break Up Party. I wanted find out what you thought we should do." Hikari was genuinely concerned. She knew for certain that if Asuka were against whatever the Student Council chose, she would make things difficult for everyone. While Hikari wasn't the kind to give in to her friends complaints, it was far easier to have Asuka on side than not.

"They kept us all in quarantine overnight because Baka Shinji's such a terrible Pilot who can't even control his EVA." Asuka shrugged her shoulders. "And then Misato insisted on taking us shopping because she's taken a liking to wearing his clothes."

"Katsuragi-san is wearing Shinji-kun's clothes?" Hikari considered the rather strange image of Misato dressed in Shinji's trademark black slacks, navy blue t-shirt and white button up shirt over the top. Touji would still drool over her. She thought bitterly.

"Yeah, absolutely no taste whatsoever. I mean the shirts I took barely fit properly." Asuka felt like biting her tongue off. Schiesse.

"What? You took his clothes too?" Asuka considered the look her best friend was giving her and decided to try and salvage something from the discussion.

"It's all Wonder girl's fault." Asuka was absolutely convinced that all blame could be laid at the feet of the blue haired albino. "She convinced Misato it was okay to wear his clothes while he loafed around in hospital. And you were too busy with the Neanderthal to help us out." 

Hikari smiled. "So, you couldn't let Ayanami have a head start on you, huh?"

"Exactly!" Asuka blushed at the ferocity of her response. Groaning at her continued slip-ups, Asuka buried her face in her hands, bemoaning her fate.

Hikari offered an encouraging pat on the redhead's shoulder. "Why are you so worried about it?"

Asuka lifted her head from the table and glanced at where Shinji Ikari sat. He was presently involved in a discussion with Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida. Asuka was quite sure that whatever it was they were discussing was either perverted or idiotic. Possibly both. Letting her eyes rest on the young Ikari's profile briefly, she noticed how even with his two best friends, he wasn't completely relaxed. Sighing slightly, Asuka redirected her gaze to the Pilot of Unit 00 How can I not worry. I don't even know how he feels or what he even thinks about anymore. Why him? Once again Asuka found herself trying to pinpoint just what it was about the Pilot of Unit 01 that continually had her thinking of him.

Rei Ayanami watched with an almost detached interest the way Shinji conversed with his friends. Although he is speaking to them, he is somehow distant from them. She observed how when either Kensuke or Touji spoke, they appeared extremely animated, adding suggestive hand and arm movements to assist in conveying their words. In comparison, Shinji was entirely subdued. His expressions never ranged far and body movements were kept to a minimum. What are you contemplating Shinji?

"I'm tellin' ya Shin-man. It's awesome! Ken'll back me up. Right Ken?" Shinji listened to his friends extol the virtues of the new games just released at the local arcade.

"Touji's right Shinji. The new full immersion combat simulator was incredible. The way the bodies exploded when I shot them." Kensuke paused in awe at the remembered battle. "The detail and high definition graphics are second to none. It was like I was actually in a war."

Touji leaned forward, his eyes burning with life. "And the new chick behind the counter was extremely talented." Touji cupped his hands suggestively on his chest. Confirming just what he considered an important talent.

"So, are you joining us after school?" It continued to amaze Shinji how enthusiastic his friends could be. He wanted to enjoy that sort of carefree existence. To just let go and have fun.

Maybe I can. Misato-san said we weren't required for tests. I wonder if I should invite Rei and Asuka? Shinji acknowledged his friends request. "I guess."

"Cool!" Touji grabbed the young Pilot around the neck and squeezed. "After school. Just the guys having fun."

I guess I won't be inviting Rei or Asuka. Shinji thought as he struggled against his friend's headlock.

***

**_Secure Meeting Room_**

"And Ikari suspects nothing of your duplicity?" The Chairman of SEELE, Keel Lorenz carefully observed his companion. The sensors fitted into his visor were more than just a visual aid for aged and failing eyesight. It could detect changes in a human being's autonomous functions, offering him valuable insight. A slight change in respiration, pupil dilation and heartbeat could indicate the person was lying. And the only liar who prospered here was Keel himself. All others had a tendency to perish rather painfully.

"If he did, I sincerely doubt I would be sitting here. Ikari has little tolerance for deception. Unless it is his own." He knew he was walking the razor's edge. One slip would mean more than simple failure. It would be the end of him.

"And the information contained on the disk is true?" Keel motioned towards a silver disk on the desk beside him.

"It contains all that Ikari has deigned to share. Although even he is not fully aware of everything I have managed to discover."

"His intended betrayal of the Committee will be dealt with soon. Continue to observe and report as soon as you can verify his schedule." Keel watched the holographic representation of his agent fade from view. As soon as he was certain the link was disabled and confirmed the necessary security measures were restored, he loaded the disk and began perusing the information. "Perhaps the leash we gave you was too long Ikari. Perhaps it is time I showed you just who is in control."

***

**_NERV Headquarters – Office of Major Misato Katsuragi_**

Ritsuko waited patiently, sipping her coffee. She glanced across at the lavender haired woman slumped at the desk across from her. A wicked grin graced her delicate features as she considered just how to rectify the situation. "Misato! Asuka and Rei have kidnapped Shinji-kun! They're refusing to hand him back!" The reaction was even more spectacular than Ritsuko had anticipated. 

Misato was instantly awake and frantically reached for her phone and firearm, intending to get her Shinji back, by force if necessary. "Shin-chan!? Asuka, Rei. You can't have him!" Holding her pistol to her head and pointing her phone in a threatening manner, Misato quickly came to the realisation that something was amiss. "Huh? What's going on? Ritsu-chan? Where's Shinji?"

Ritsuko wrapped her arms around her waist as she doubled over in laughter. While she normally maintained a sense of stoic calm, the sight of her best friend using her firearm as a communication device and her mobile phone as a weapon was comical enough for her mask to slip slightly. "Misa-chan. Thanks. I needed that." Ritsuko chuckled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Misato noticed just what her friend was laughing at and slowly returned her gun and phone to their rightful places. "Glad to be of service Ritsu. Anytime you need to laugh, feel free to just give me a heart attack. Really." Misato sat back down and glared at the doctor.

"Oh don't get all bent out of shape Misato. I needed to talk to you and listening to you moan Shinji-kun's name in your sleep wasn't the sort of conversation I had in mind." Ritsuko smiled evilly as she watched Misato turn an interesting shade of red. "Perhaps you're not getting enough sleep at night?" Ritsuko arched one of her eyebrows.

"Why are you here?" Misato grumbled. Being woken up from her pleasant dream only to be teased was not on her list of wants, needs or desires.

"I needed to talk to someone who I can trust. A friend who'll listen. Since Shinji-kun's at school, I opted for you instead." Ritsuko paused to collect her thoughts while Misato directed a withering gaze in her direction. "Someone recently expressed certain feelings for me. I'm not really sure what to make of it all. I don't really know how to respond."

Misato's startled expression quickly faded as she leaned forward. "Who is he? Was it Hyouga-kun?" Misato's eyes widened slightly. "It couldn't be Aoba-kun. I think he has a thing for Maya."

Ritsuko spluttered slightly. "No. Not either of them. I've known the person for quite some time now and was honestly surprised at the confession. What should I do?"

"It's not really up to me Ritsu-chan. It all comes down to how you feel." Misato looked thoughtfully at Ritsuko. "How does he make you feel?"

Ritsuko considered things for a moment. "Comfortable. We connect in a way I suppose. I'm just not sure if it's what I want at the moment. After Gendou….." Ritsuko closed her eyes, hoping to somehow prevent the images from appearing in her minds eye. "I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship like that."

"Ritsu-chan. You're one of the smartest people I know. Hell, you're probably one of the smartest people on the planet. Instead of trying to analyse it to death, just give it a go. Go slow if you don't know how things will turn out. Let things happen at their own pace. You deserve some happiness Ritsu-chan. We all do. Don't let something slip by you." Misato grimaced at her own words, remembering her own missed opportunities.

"Thanks Misa-chan." Ritsuko smiled. It is good to have people who you can rely on. People you can trust.

"Anytime. So when do I get to meet this mystery man?" Misato grinned.

"About that, Misato." Ritsuko sweat dropped.

***

**_Tokyo-3 _****_Municipal_****__****_High School_****_ – Lunch Time_**

"So you're not upset?" Hikari was genuinely surprised. When the Student Council had issued the general email stating that the Christmas Eve Break Up Party was going to be a formal dance and dinner occasion, Hikari had expected Asuka to explode.

"Not really. It could have been worse. Just think what we'd end up doing if they left it to the Three Stooges." Asuka shuddered as she considered the collateral damage created from the combined intellectual might of Baka Shinji, Dumb Jock and Geek Boy. "Trust me. It could be much worse."

Hikari lowered her voice. "So, who are you going to ask?" Hikari noticed the almost imperceptible shift of Asuka's eyes. Following the direction of the glance she found the trio of Kensuke Aida, Touji Suzuhara and Shinji Ikari, clustered together, eating lunch.

"Asuka, you can't have him. Touji's my date to the dance." Hikari declared.

Asuka leapt to her feet pushing the desk away. "I wouldn't go anywhere with that perverted imbecile." Asuka glanced around and found herself the target of the remaining students. "What do you think you're looking at? We're having a private discussion."

"Then don't share your demonic ranting with the rest of us Devil Girl. Some of us look forward to lunch. We don't need your screeching voice making us sick." Touji smiled serenely as Asuka flipped her middle finger in his general direction.

"Stupid monkey." Asuka sat back down only to have Hikari persevere with her interrogation.

"Come on Asuka. Who are you going to ask?"

"The great Asuka Langley Sohryu does not ask anyone. If anyone thinks they're worthy enough, they'll have the guts to ask me themselves." Asuka raised her voice enough so it carried to one group in particular, more so for one particular person in that group. "Why are you so interested anyway Hikari?"

"Because, I was talking to Mayumi-sempai. She told me about a rumour that if a couple expresses their undying love for each other at exactly midnight on Christmas Eve, the couple will be together forever." Hikari's eyes took on a far away look as she imagined both herself and Touji admitting their feelings for each other.

Knowing precisely what her friend was thinking of, Asuka rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "No offence Hikari, but who actually believes in that sort of crap."

"You can laugh all you like Asuka." Hikari made a point of glancing at both Rei then Shinji. "What if it's true? Are you prepared to risk it?"

Asuka followed her glance, her eyes narrowing in distaste at what the brunette was implying. It can't be true. There's no scientific merit for things like that. There's no such thing as destiny or fate. She quickly looked at both Shinji and Rei one again. Is there?

"Hey Shinji, you upset the Devil recently? She's been glaring at you all through lunch." Kensuke whispered as he once again noted how the German terror was giving his recalcitrant friend her patented 'Evil Eye'.

"No. Not that I know of." He replied. No more than how Asuka's usually annoyed with me.

"Ayanami's been watchin' you as well Shin-man. Don't know whether she's angry or not. You didn't mix their lunches up again?" Touji blanched as he recalled that particular incident. No one had been spared that day.

Shinji stared in wide-eyed horror. "Kami-sama I hope not."

"No. If he'd done that again, we'd already know all about it. It's got to be something else." Kensuke looked at Touji. "It couldn't be."

Touji returned the gaze. "Maybe. I mean Ayanami does …. And the Devil always ….."

Both boys turned to stare in a mixture of confusion, awe and amusement.

"What?" The silence was far from normal for either boy. The stares unsettled Shinji immensely.

Touji grinned like the proverbial Cheshire cat. "He such a child Ken."

Kensuke nodded in agreement as he pushed his spectacles back up the bridge of his nose. "The young boy still has so much to learn about the ways of the world."

"So who are you going to choose?" Both Touji and Kensuke asked in unison.

"Choose? Choose who? For what?" Although Shinji had a fairly good idea what his friends were asking. He wanted to be absolutely certain of it. He often made misguided assumptions about what people were actually talking about.

"The Devil?" Touji grinned.

"Or Ayanami?" Kensuke grinned.

Shinji fell out of his seat.

Blushing as the classroom erupted into laughter at his pratfall, Shinji took his seat and looked at his friends. "What do you mean choose between Asuka and Rei? How can you even be sure they like me? I mean, Asuka would sooner see me dead and Rei. Well half the time I can't even figure out what Rei means by the things she says let alone what she thinks about me."

"Maybe so, but you're the only guy that they even slightly tolerate enough to talk to. Maybe they're just waiting for you to make the first move. It is the guy's responsibility to lead you know." Kensuke offered his sage advice as he looked to Touji for support.

"Ken's right Shinji. You got to show 'em you're a man. Chicks love the whole macho thing." Touji offered.

Shinji wasn't convinced of this. Living in an apartment with three very independent females had provided him with an almost unique insight into how the female mindset operated. Not that he understood half of what Misato and Ritsuko discussed when they talked about men. Rei only offered cryptic comments that mostly left him more bewildered than when he started and the things Asuka said, well, as long as he nodded his head, agreed with her, apologised for anything and everything possible, he could get away with his skin intact.

The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period, leaving Shinji to ponder what was going on.

***

**_Tokyo-3 Municipal High School – After Class_**

"Come on Ken, Shin-man, we don't want to be late." Touji was practically out the door as soon as the Sensei had exited the classroom.

"Mister Suzuhara, just where do you think you're going?" Hikari had suspected that Touji had either forgotten, intentionally or otherwise, that he was part of this afternoon's clean up roster. She was prepared to intercept him as soon as the class was dismissed for the day.

"Uhm, me and the guys were heading to the arcade for a while. Why?" Damn Damn Damn. Touji wondered if they'd catch him if he made a dash for it but his own introspection destroyed any chance he might have had as Hikari grabbed his ear lobe, and with a simple twist, dragged the now pleading boy back into the classroom.

"You are on clean up detail Touji. As are you Aida-kun." Kensuke collapsed back into his seat and buried his head under his arms with a groan. 

"Serves the perverts right." Asuka grabbed her school bag and began walking casually out the door, not bothering to stifle her laughter at the predicament of the two youths.

"Not so fast Asuka. You, Shinji and Rei have to make up for skipping yesterday." Asuka turned to stare incredulously at her friend.

"What?! How could I be here? Baka! This is all your fault!" Asuka managed to reign in her temper as both Touji and Kensuke laughed at her plight. It wouldn't do to be arrested for murder at school. Not when it could be made to look accidental. Next time I'm in Unit 02 I think I'll pay a visit to the idiot duo. Images of what Unit 02's boot would make of the pair calmed the fiery girl immensely.

***

"Look Asuka, this will give you the perfect opportunity." Hikari was in the process of assisting Asuka wipe down the desks as she whispered to her friend.

"You won't leave me alone about this, will you Hikari?" Asuka sighed as the young brunette smiled confirming Asuka's worst fears.

"Okay, Okay. You win." Slumping in defeat, Asuka resigned herself to her impending demise.

Hikari turned and spotted Shinji Ikari mopping the floor. "Shinji-kun, can you please go refill the buckets with clean water?" Shinji paused in his cleaning and nodded his head in confirmation.

Hikari nudged Asuka in the side, "Here's you're chance. Go for it!"

Asuka was just about to offer to help the young Pilot when a quiet voice interrupted her.

"I will assist you Shinji."

Both Hikari and Asuka found Rei holding two of the metal buckets as Shinji collected the remaining two.

"Thanks Rei. We'll be back soon Hikari-san." Asuka watched with a certain amount of disappointment and trepidation as the pair exited the room.

***

Shinji watched the water slowly fill the bucket. His mind was presently occupied thinking of everything and nothing, one of his favourite past times, when his companion's gentle voice brought him back to reality. "Sorry Rei. I was a million miles away. What did you say?"

"The School Dance next week. Will you be attending?" Shinji stared at the young woman. Usually Rei made direct eye contact when she spoke with him. This time, her head was lowered slightly, as if she was staring at the ground in front of her. Her hair covered her features to a degree, so as inscrutable as her expressions normally were, he had absolutely no idea what she wanted.

"I'm not sure. The only dances I know are the more classical ones. Waltzes and the like. I'm not that good at those." Shinji smiled lightly as he replaced the now full bucket with another one.

"I would like to attend. I have never danced before." Rei felt her cheeks begin to burn. "Would you accompany me, Shinji?"

Shinji stared in disbelief. While the Azure haired young woman had changed over the intervening months since coming to live with him, he could never shake the image he had of her previous self. Always distant and detached. A remote aloofness that discouraged most people. While he now knew it was more to do with her own uncertainty with how to act in given situations, he still found her actions of late, confusing. He considered himself fortunate that he was one of the few people she spoke with on a casual, even friendly basis. 

"I'd like that Rei. I've never had the opportunity to attend a school dance myself either. I hope you can put up with me." Turning back to the task at hand, Shinji prepared to fill the last bucket, not noticing the look of pure joy on Rei's face at his simple acceptance of her proposition.

***

Shinji felt slightly light headed. After returning to class with Rei and the refilled buckets, he excused himself to attend the call of nature. As he made his way to the boys toilets, he found himself forcibly grabbed from behind, a hand clamped over his mouth and being dragged into a vacant classroom. Fearing the worst, Shinji closed his eyes and waited for whatever retribution he was about to receive. Shinji had heard the rumours about students being bullied at this school. He had suffered similar abuse at his old school. Usually older students would target younger, isolated students and victimise them. Extorting money from them and in extreme cases, assaulting them.

"Baka, what's wrong with you? Open you're eyes." Shinji opened his eyes and gawked openly at his would be assailant.

"Asuka?"

"Who else would it be? Get a grip Shinji." Asuka coolly gazed at the young Ikari, measuring just how to proceed now that she had him alone and all to herself. Slamming her right palm against the wall next to Shinji's head and planting the other hand on his chest, Asuka leaned in and stared into his midnight blue eyes, searching for something.

"What is it Asuka? What did I do this time?" Shinji managed to stutter the question as the sweat began trickling down his back. Shinji found himself almost hypnotised by Asuka's sky blue eyes. Her eyes are so pretty. It'd be nice if she smiled more.

"The Dance next week. You're going." Asuka's voice was low and quiet. Her tone left no mistake about her words. Asuka was telling, not asking.

Shinji could only nod in response as he swallowed the saliva that was forming in his mouth. How did she know? Rei only just asked me. Was she listening?

Asuka closed her eyes and smiled softly as she nodded her head. "Good. Make sure you rent a limo. Asuka Langley Sohryu deserves the best." Asuka once again stared hard at the now visibly shaken Third Children. "Do not disappoint me Third Children. Not just anyone receives the honour of escorting my glorious self. Consider yourself fortunate." Smiling as if she had just won a prize, Asuka released her hold on the young man and left the room. Leaving a very confused Shinji Ikari in her wake.

"How did I let this happen?" Shinji pushed himself off the wall and slowly made his way back to the classroom. "What am I going to do now?"

***

"So, did you ask him? Did he say yes? Come on Asuka, spill it." Hikari had been constantly pestering her friend since she had returned to the classroom with an unmistakeable smile of victory on her face.

"Please Hikari. Asuka Langley Sohryu does not need to ask. The hapless fool couldn't help but be blinded by my radiant beauty." Asuka posed, enhancing her figure all the more. "He prostrated himself at my feet and begged me to be his date to the dance. It was so pathetic I simply had to agree. He might have done something foolish otherwise." Like ask a certain blue haired witch to go instead. Asuka smiled majestically. In her mind the real event was already forgotten, replaced by the more fanciful illusion.

"Well you know what that means, don't you?" Hikari grinned.

"Of course." Asuka grinned in confirmation of the unspoken thought.

"SHOPPING!" Both girls cried in unison.

"Hey Shinji, you're not looking to good. You coming down with something?" Touji paused as he moved the desks back to their correct positions.

Yeah. Just great. I'm going to a dance with two girls who absolutely loathe each other. Shinji was seriously contemplating not going to the dance at all. "I'm okay Touji. Just a few things on my mind." Shinji smiled and waved his friends concern away. "Let's finish up here and try that arcade out."

***

**_Streets of Tokyo-3_**

"You did what?" Kensuke exclaimed, tripping over his own feet in the process.

"It's not like I meant it to happen. Rei asked and then Asuka insisted." Shinji came to a complete stop and looked up at the evening sky, hoping it could provide the answers he sought. As usual, the sky offered little more than a scenic view.

"Why didn't you just tell the Devil to go get stuffed? Ayanami asked you first, didn't she?" Touji stood in front of Shinji, wondering just how he was going to ask Hikari, and whether she'd accept. Maybe I'll ask Mari. She seems to know how girls think. The fact that his little sister was a girl escaped his higher reasoning capabilities.

Shinji slowly shook his head. "Touji, it's not that simple. Asuka doesn't take no for an answer. Especially when she's already made the decision for you."

"So you're going to just let her intimidate you into it?" Kensuke brushed the dirt from his slacks as he got to his feet.

"I keep telling you Shinji. Chicks like their guy to be strong. You got to put them in their place, show them you're the boss." Touji nodded thoughtfully as he decided just how he was going to 'tell' Hikari she was going to be his date for the dance.

Shinji looked over at Kensuke, who just shrugged indifferently.

"Maybe I can get Ritsuko-san to put me in quarantine or something. Maybe Misato-san can come up with a way for me to get out of this." Shinji began tallying the possible scenarios that could offer him the opportunity of an escape from the predicament he found himself mired in. Maybe Touji's right. Maybe I should assert myself more. Shinji pictured himself with more confidence than he normally had. The picture reminded him far too much of the future self he had seen in his vision. I'm not him. I won't be him. I can't be him. Over and over he replayed the simple mantra in his mind. Trying to shake the uncomfortable feeling that what he had seen was already well on it's way to happening.

***

**_Tokyo-3 Shopping Mall District_**

"Asuka, what about this one?" Hikari draped a full-length burgundy formal gown over her front, inspecting the cut and trim of the material.

Asuka paused in her own search to briefly inspect the dress Hikari held. "It's okay, I guess. I don't like the shoulders though. Too frilly."

Hikari frowned and considered her friends rather brutal assessment. "Maybe. But I think with …… Hey Asuka. That looks like Ayanami over there."

Asuka followed Hikari's line of sight to confirm the presence of the only azure haired, red-eyed albino that they both knew. "What would Wonder Girl be doing here?" Asuka considered the implications of that particular train of thought. No. I got to him first.

"Perhaps someone asked her to the dance and she accepted." Hikari struggled to convince herself of her own statement. While she knew that quite a few of the boys at school found Rei attractive, her personality, or perceived lack of, drove even the hardiest away. The only male Hikari had ever seen Rei associate with was Shinji. In fact, Hikari was certain that Rei had a 'thing' for Shinji. Very much like the red haired girl beside her.

"As if! The Ice Maiden on an actual date? What pathetic idiot would even give her the time of day?" Although Asuka's words were laced liberally with contempt and venom, she knew full well which particular idiot would. Too late First Children, Baka Shinji's mine. Find your own.

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

"Ahh-choo." Shinji rubbed his nose and sniffled. "Excuse me Misato-san."

Misato had just finished listening to Shinji's tale of woe in silence. Her silence due part in fact to the beer she was currently drinking, part due to her own curiosity.

"So, Shin-chan. Are you going to two-time them? Or perhaps you're thinking of which one to go with? Maybe you're trying to find a way out of the whole situation" I'll bet I know which one you're angling for. Misato smirked and leaned in, whispering into the boy's ear. "Perhaps you'll tell them both you've asked a pretty, slightly older woman to take instead."

"Misato-san. Please be serious. What should I do?" Shinji stuttered out as his cheeks flushed a bright red.

Misato noticed where Shinji's eyes happened to be and just what he was staring at. "How bold you've grown. My Shin-chan's becoming a man." Misato giggled as the boy became even more flustered by her comments. Deciding to ease up on the distraught lad, Misato sat back in her chair and considered her young charge. "You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I hadn't really entertained the possibility of either Rei or Asuka even wanting to go to the dance. Let alone go with me." 

"To choose one is to hurt the other. To ignore the situation means you end up hurting them both, possibly yourself included." Misato rose and retrieved another beer from the fridge. "You shouldn't run from this Shinji. Asuka and Rei deserve better than that. Besides, one dance doesn't mean you're marrying them. Why not go informal and just have a good time."

Misato-san just said something that could actually help. Since when has Misato-san ever offered any good advice. Shinji tried to reconcile the advice his guardian's had offered since coming to live with her. In all fairness, the bad outweighed the good but the good advice had come at the times he needed it most. Times when he had almost given up on life and given into the despair. Misato-san was the first person since Mother to actually care, to worry about me. Shinji smiled at the dark lavender haired beauty. "Thank you Misato-san. I'll think about it."

Misato smiled and then furrowed her brow as she realised her beer can was empty. "Be a darling, Shinji and pass me another?"

Shinji sighed. "How about waiting until I at least prepare dinner?" 

"Well, if you insist. But I'll have to think of something else to do while I'm waiting." Misato grinned.

Shinji felt the cold, clammy hand of fear and dread grip his all too fragile backbone. I hope Asuka and Rei come home soon.

***

**_End Chapter the Ninth_**

Tbc

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter the Tenth

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First

Author's Pre-Rant – 

I can now be contacted at the following email address.

otaku_dman@yahoo.com.au

Please still review via Fanfiction.net but if you want to drop me a line to discuss stuff in general, please do so.

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Tenth – No More Miss Nice Pilot_**

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

To say that Shinji Ikari was worried was an understatement. Yes, most normal well-adjusted fifteen year old males had some concerns, girls, acne, girls, school, girls….well you get the picture. Unlike most though, Shinji displayed an almost disturbing penchant for self-deprecation. He often wondered how anyone could even bear to be in his presence for any length of time. Strangely enough, his thoughts were not focused on his normal self-loathing this morning. No. Today his thoughts centred on and around one very simple premise. But then Second Impact started out as a group of scientists trying to unravel the secrets of the Super Solenoid Engine. The consequences of that particular escapade ravaged the face of the earth and reduced the planets population by over half. The potential fallout from Shinji's concern, to his mind, could possibly eclipse the blight of Twentieth Century, making it appear mild in comparison.

What was this issue? An issue so staggering that mankind itself was in peril.

To put it simply, Shinji had agreed to go to his school dance with both Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Sohryu. This in itself had the boy sweating bullets. Add to this already unstable mixture the catalyst that Misato Katsuragi knew of his disastrous error and you had the makings of an explosive device that made the self destruct of an Evangelion seem like a small fire cracker. Having already witnessed such an event, he had no desire to see a repeat performance.

The night before, Shinji had observed his guardian blissfully make small talk with both Rei and Asuka. Before Dinner. During dinner. After dinner. Both girls had sensed something was amiss. To them, Misato was altogether 'too' happy, even if she was on her fifth Yebisu. It had also not escaped their notice that the only human male of the household was even more subdued than normal.

Shinji had tried to seem upbeat and casual, something he was fairly unfamiliar with, but every time Misato inquired how things were going at school, or initiated a general conversation, he felt Misato's eyes burning holes into him. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Misato was toying with him. Her subtle coaxing of the conversations was all designed to 'encourage' him to admit to both girls what had happened. But he was caught between a rock and Asuka's fist. (A/N – Thanks go to Slayer for this particular line. Loved it. Kudos mate.)

Somehow Shinji had managed to scrape through the night without incident. But faced with another day, he wondered just how long he could stall having to come clean. In all honesty, while Shinji lacked the ability to lie and deceive to any great degree, he knew that sometimes honesty wasn't the best policy. In fact, sometimes avoidance was the only way to survive. Running from problems was a skill he had an abundance of. His one true survival skill.

"Hmmm. Breakfast was wonderful Shinji. You really outdid yourself." Shinji glanced nervously at Misato as she rested her chin on her palm and grinned lazily at him.

"No problem Misato-san. A pleasure as always." His reply was forced. His wind pipe contracted mercilessly, as if his own body was rebelling against him.

"So Shin-chan, what have you got planned for today?" Misato continued to gaze at the boy. Her eyes sparkled with barely suppressed amusement.

Before Shinji could respond, Asuka interjected. "What's with the 'Happy Families' routine Misato? You were acting all weird last night and again this morning." Asuka's eyes narrowed. "The Baka's been acting weird as well. What are you two up to?" Asuka did not like the way Misato was smiling at Shinji. To Asuka's way of thinking, it spoke of perverted and dirty things. The sort of thing she regularly accused Shinji of.

"That's not for me to say, Asuka." Misato started chuckling. "Why don't you ask Shinji?". This only served to inflame the already disgruntled German.

Asuka quickly turned on the now panic stricken boy. "You!" Asuka began slowly walking around the kitchen table, stalking her prey. "Talk! Now!"

Her prey, as with most creatures aware of its impending demise, allowed the inherent survival instincts to take control. "Gee, is that the time? We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry up." Shinji quickly grabbed his lunch from the table and dashed for the front door, barely managing to slip his shoes on in his haste.

"Run all you want Baka. I know where you live and where you work. I'll have my answers from you, even if it kills one of us." The tone of her voice left no doubt whatsoever as to who would be doing the actual dying.

"Pilot Sohryu." The quiet voice broke Asuka from her thoughts of just how she would extract the truth from the recently departed Shinji Ikari.

Asuka turned on the other remaining teenager in the apartment. "What is it First?"

"By utilising this," Rei indicated her hand held 'Shinji Ikari' monitoring unit, "I believe we can track Shinji down, regardless of his attempts to avoid capture. It will also allow us to determine the validity of his answers."

Asuka flashed her patented predatory grin. "You're learning Wonder Girl. Let's locate the Baka and see what he has to say for himself."

"Agreed." Rei grabbed her lunch and school satchel and made to leave the apartment with her hunting companion.

"Girls, don't hurt him too much, okay? It's laundry day." Misato threw the comment out, knowing it would simply incite the pair further.

"Oh we won't hurt your precious Shin-chan, Misato. Trust us." Asuka's smile confirmed that what she was saying and what she intended were at diametrically opposed extremes.

Misato turned to Pen-Pen, who had simply been observing his family interacting much like they always did. "What do you think? Will Shinji survive the day?"

"Waaarrkk. Waarkk?" {Warm Water Penguin Translation Service – I'll miss the Timid Food Provider, I kind of liked him. How soon can we get a new one?}

***

**_The Streets of Tokyo-3_**

"Hey Shin-man, where's the fire?" Touji was just exiting the lift when Shinji frantically shoved him back in and rapidly began pressing the button to have the lift return them to the ground floor.

"Must Run Away, Must Run Away, Must Run Away, Must Run Away." Over and over Shinji whispered the phrase as his fist clenched and relaxed at a hectic pace.

"Hey Ken, I think he's lost it. What do you think?" Touji casually leaned back against the metal wall and observed his friends extremely odd behaviour.

"Has to be the Devil. Only reason any man would run from Misato." Kensuke idly rubbed his chin as he considered the possibilities.

"That true Shinji? The Devil do something weird to you?" Resting a hand on Shinji's shoulder, Touji gently shook his friend.

"Huh? Uhm , no, nothing like that. Asuka's just, uhm, a little annoyed about something. Probably in my best interest to avoid her as much as I can until she returns to normal." Scratching the back of his head, Shinji attempted to mollify his friends concerns.

"Normal? Normal in her books is about as abnormal as it gets. Believe me Shinji, you're much better off without her. Stick to human females. You'll at least get to keep your skin." Kensuke offered as he watched the numbers descend.

"Asuka's not that bad, guys." Shinji responded in defence of the fiery young woman.

"Singin' the wrong song to wrong people Shin-man. Doesn't matter what you say. Facts are facts. And the Red Headed Bitch is a Devil. Simple as that." Touji crossed his arms across his chest.

Shinji sighed and joined his friends in exiting the lift. He knew it was a lost cause in convincing them that Asuka wasn't as bad as they thought she was.

"BAKA! You wait right there! I haven't finished with you yet!" All three youths looked up to spot Asuka hanging precariously over the balcony on the floor where they lived.

"Hey Ayanami! I'll give you whatever you want if you give the Devil a push!" Kensuke called back.

"Yeah. You can have Shinji all to yourself!" Touji added as he joined Kensuke in laughing at Asuka's unintelligible response.

Shinji sweat dropped as he watched Asuka's furious expression turn murderous. "Maybe we should hurry up and get to school."

Kensuke and Touji heartily agreed as they continued to laugh.

***

**_Central Dogma -  Evangelion Holding Cages_**

Technicians working in designated teams continued their never ending maintenance of the three humanoid behemoths that were considered by most as humanities best defence against Heaven's Messengers.

While dutiful in their work, repetition and routine often breeds complacency. Over the months, years for some, the majority of the work crews had come to accept some things as just part and parcel of the job. Unlike most conventional weapons capable of mass destruction, it had become general consensus that occasionally, the EVA's, especially Unit 01, would activate for brief periods of time. These instances had originally frightened many people enough to request reassignment. Those that persevered had eventually come to accept that sometimes it was easier to just leave things as they were. By keeping your head down and your mouth shut, a NERV employee's life expectancy could be expected to triple.

Today heralded another of those instances where the unexplained was ignored by all. It was simply easier that way.

Gendou Ikari observed the three beasts from an isolated balcony. His eyes were fixated on only Unit 01. Where others saw only the purple and neon green armour, he saw his Yui. Her gentle smile. Her eyes alight with passion as she gazed at him. Fond memories that drove him mercilessly. "One week Yui. After more than a decade without you, we'll be together once again."

Unit 00 and Unit 02 stood silent. Their respective inhabitants existing in quasi-ephemeral states that defied most scientific explanations. Unit 01, activated briefly as its eyes glowed a soft yellow. The consciousness sealed within did not struggle at its self-imposed imprisonment. Yui Ikari had witnessed her son's anguish. Every time he synchronised with the beast she saw his memories, experienced his life, albeit second hand. Her frustration at her husband's callous treatment of their son confused and infuriated her. Yes Gendou. We shall meet again. And there will be a reckoning.

***

**_Tokyo-3 Municipal High School – Operation : Make the Baka Squeal_**

"Okay, listen up Wonder Girl. Baka Shinji and the Tramp are up to something. Misato won't tell so that leaves Shinji." Asuka cracked her knuckles in eager anticipation.

"Forced extraction of the information may not be the most prudent course of action. Under duress, most people will say whatever it is the interrogator wants to hear. Regardless of the information's validity." Rei glanced briefly at the control display monitoring Shinji. Shinji appeared distressed by the Second Children's advances earlier this morning. Yet the readings have barley fluctuated. Is the equipment faulty? Rei quickly initiated a self-diagnostic routine to confirm that the control device and tracking band were still operating normally.

"Baka's a terrible liar. He can barely manage the truth let alone a lie. All we need to do is get him on his own and encourage him to spill his guts." While Asuka's words implied spilling in a figurative sense, her mind was contemplating a more literal course of action if the young Pilot defied her.

"That may prove difficult. Shinji has obviously convinced his friends to assist in deterring our efforts." Asuka had to agree with Rei's assessment of the situation. The idiot duo had not left his side all morning.

"I've got a plan. This is what we'll do." Asuka began outlining her scenario to isolate the young Ikari.

***

Shinji wandered amongst the shelves of books looking for the reference literature he needed for his History assignment. Hearing a cough, he glanced at the end of the row to find Asuka leaning casually against the shelves watching him.

Quickly glancing behind him, Shinji suddenly realised he was alone. Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida nowhere in sight.

"If you're wondering where the Dumb Jock and the Geek are, Wonder Girl's making sure that they are otherwise occupied." Asuka slowly began advancing towards Shinji, her eyes sparkling with feral excitement. "Now, about our little conversation this morning. You didn't have the opportunity to tell me what's going on." Asuka was about to launch herself at the boy when a voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me Ikari-sempai?"

Shinji felt the tension slowly release him as he turned to find a young girl standing behind him.

"Yes, uhmm?" Shinji glanced nervously at Asuka, noticing with some relief that she was slightly upset at the younger girl's intrusion.

"Minami. Minami Saeko. I was wondering if you could help me?" The girl's cheeks were flushed red as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"Sure Saeko-chan. What can I do for you?" Shinji grasped the opportunity to escape and in an uncharacteristic manoeuvre, grabbed Minami's wrist and began leading her off. Much to the younger girls delight.

"We were unsuccessful." Asuka didn't even bother to glance at the owner of the quiet voice behind her.

"The day's still young." Asuka's eye's narrowed as she watched her prey disappear with a deliriously happy young girl in tow.

***

"Shinji, could you please assist me with retrieving the stationary supplies for class?" Rei softly inquired.

Not knowing how to actually refuse the attractive blue haired girl, Shinji nodded and left the class to help.

Unbeknownst to Shinji was the simple fact that his support team had been previously intercepted and diverted. Asuka had simply lodged an anonymous complaint that both Touji and Kensuke had been filming the girls in the change room. Both youths presently awaited their turn to discuss the matter with the Principle, blissfully unaware of their friends' plight.

Shinji strolled slightly uneasily beside Rei. "Rei, has Asuka said anything to you about this morning? I realise Misato's been dropping a lot of innuendo of late, but it's just how Misato is."

"I do not concern myself with Pilot Sohryu's concerns or state of mind Shinji." Rei did not waver from her steady pace or even glance in his direction.

"Are you okay with things Rei? You're not upset about anything are you?" Shinji carefully observed Rei's delicate features. While often imperceptible, time and frequent association had afforded him some idea into how the quiet young woman was feeling.

"We are here." Rei opened a classroom door and stood back to allow Shinji passage.

Shinji was about to enter the room when a voice calling his name caught his attention.

"Found you at last Ikari-kun."

Rei frowned slightly as Shinji turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Yes Sempai?" Shinji asked politely of the slightly older girl now in front of him.

"The Principle wants you to go pay him a visit. Something to do with the other two no doubt." The young woman offered a smile in way of condolences.

"Thank you Sempai." Shinji bowed slightly then turned and offered his apologies to Rei before departing in the company of the upper class man.

"Schiesse!" The dark muttering originated from within the classroom.

"We have failed again Pilot Sohryu." Rei continued to watch the receding figure of Shinji Ikari, wondering what would be the next course of action.

Asuka stepped out into the hallway beside her compatriot in crime. "Okay. No more Miss Nice Pilot. If the next one fails, I say we knock him out and drag him off to somewhere nice and secluded."

Rei considered the Second Childrens words. "Agreed."

As he made his way to the Principles office, Shinji Ikari shivered as he felt someone walking over his grave.

***

The peaceful quiet of the class was suddenly interrupted by the annoying ring of a mobile phone. Most schools prohibited it's students from having their mobile phones on during class to avoid this sort of problem. While this still held true for the greater majority of students in Tokyo-3, three particular students were considered the exception to the rule. Saving the world took priority over learning how to solve polynomial equations.

Asuka Langley Sohryu quickly answered her phone, nodding her head to whatever was being asked at the other end of the line. "Okay Misato. I'll tell them." Asuka rose from her seat and grabbed her satchel. "Sensei, we're required at NERV for tests." In a way, that one statement eased the tension that had risen astronomically amongst the students and educator alike. Phone calls to Pilots often inferred a much greater calamity about to happen.

"Understood Sohryu-san. You, Ayanami-san and Ikari-kun are excused from class for the remainder of the day. Class Representative Horaki will arrange for the relevant work sheets to be delivered after school." The elderly Sensei dipped his head as he acknowledged the departing trio.

"Why did Misato-san call you?" Shinji strolled between the two girls as they made their way down the corridor.

"Because you always leave your phone at home and Wonder Girl's is still broken. How else is she meant to contact us? Telepathy?" Asuka replied sarcastically.

Shinji nodded his head. "Sorry."

Asuka rolled her eyes at the young man's continued unnecessary apologies. "Whatever. Misato told me that we should meet the security detail around back. Let's go."

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. While it was unusual for Section 2 to be waiting at the back of the school, it had happened before.

As they continued their way across the school grounds, Shinji suddenly found himself being manhandled by his two companions and bundled into a nearby sports storage building.

Stumbling as he was shoved inside, Shinji heard the sound of the door being closed and subsequently locked.

"Now my dear Baka. Let's start from the beginning shall we?" Shinji turned to face both Rei and Asuka as they slowly backed him into a corner.

"What about the tests at NERV? Isn't Misato-san waiting for us?" He knew he had been lied to. As a result of his own naivety, he was now caught. Shinji wondered if anyone would hear him scream as he noticed the subtle smile on Rei's face and the overly malicious grin on Asuka's.

***

**_NERV Command Centre_**

"So what's Shinji-kun going to do?" Ritsuko had just finished regaining her composure after Misato's sordid re-telling of the young Pilot's mistake in agreeing to date both Asuka and Rei.

"Try and keep as much distance between himself and them is my guess. I had him on tender hooks all last night and Asuka finally had enough by breakfast. My guess is she'll get her answers one way or another." Misato began laughing at the thought of just how Asuka and Rei would try and persuade Shinji to reveal the truth.

"Poor Shinji-kun. What sort of guardian are you Misato. Asuka and Rei are bad enough alone, combined they could level cities. He doesn't stand a chance." Despite herself, Ritsuko had to laugh at the mental image of a pair of outraged female Pilots literally trying to tear the remaining male Pilot in half.

"Oh they won't hurt too much. Who knows maybe he'll come up with a convincing cover story?" Knowing that both girls felt 'something' for the boy mitigated her concerns slightly.

"Misa-chan, the boy wears his heart on his sleeve. He couldn't lie to save himself." Being an expert in the art of deception allowed Ritsuko to offer the rather blunt assessment of Shinji's capabilities as a liar.

Misato considered the Doctor's analysis and offered a sly grin. "Maybe I'll come up with a believable lie for him."

"Somehow declaring to Rei and Asuka that you're pregnant with Shinji-kun's love child won't convince them. Try for something a little more plausible." The look on the Major's face spoke volumes about just how close Ritsuko was with her prediction.

Misato pouted at being second guessed. "But it'd be so much fun. Shin-chan would probably faint. Either that or Asuka would put him to sleep. I'm not sure how Rei would react."

Ritsuko chuckled softly. "You're actually quite an evil person Misato."

Misato smiled in return at the observation. "Probably why we're still friends. Speaking of friends. What did you tell Maya? Are you guys officially a couple yet?"

Ritsuko shrugged her shoulders as she responded. "We're going to give it a try. Nothing serious, just go out as friends and see what happens. Who knows, Maya may end up despising me for the things I've been responsible for. I'm no Saint."

"Everyone has skeletons in the closet Rits-chan. If you can both accept those things about each other you've got a better chance than most."

"Perhaps." Ritsuko was still unsure about the whole situation. She had finally reconciled herself to the whole 'Same Sex' issue. It wasn't really that big a deal. Japan had fairly relaxed attitudes towards those sorts of relationships. The bulk of her uncertainty stemmed from the fact that they worked together. Not only worked together, she was Maya's supervisor to boot. And as experience had already proven, office relationships can turn very sour.

Despite the look of concern on Ritsuko's face, Misato continued on. "And just because I've given you my blessings doesn't give you the excuse to start hitting on me, okay Rits-chan?"

Ritsuko sighed at her friends' complete lack of tact. "Misato. It's not like I've turned into a flaming lesbian overnight." Ritsuko paused as she considered something. "It might be better for Shinji-kun if I was."

That managed to stop Misato in her tracks. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Shinji-kun could come live with me. That way he wouldn't have to worry about his guardian hitting on him constantly." Ritsuko knew this little, well-placed dig would definitely hit the mark.

"It's not constantly." Misato pouted. "Only occasionally."

Ritsuko sighed and shook her head. "I've said it before Misato and I'll say it again. You seriously need help."

"Oh go and whinge about it to your girlfriend." Misato followed he retort by pulling her bottom eyelid down and sticking her tongue out.

***

**_Tokyo-3 Municipal High School – Operation : Make the Baka Squeal (continued)_**

How do I manage to get into situations like this? Shinji's plight, or at least his most recent, pressing plight, had him tied to a chair while his two interrogators watched him carefully. What really had him concerned was that neither girl looked overly upset at the moment. They looked almost eager.

"Okay Wonder Girl. You monitor him, that way we'll know if he tries to lie." Asuka turned to her 'victim' smiling. "I'll take care of the information extraction."

"Isn't this going too far Asuka? I mean ……" Shinji suddenly found himself unable to continue his last ditch effort to appeal for leniency as Asuka gently but firmly pressed her index finger to his lips.

"Shhhh. It's okay Baka. It won't hurt." Asuka leaned in and whispered softly to the now trembling boy. "You might even like it."

Shinji found himself unable to speak, in fact his name escaped at the moment as Asuka planted herself in his lap and continued to smile softly at him.

"Now Shin-chan. Just what is going on between you and the Tramp?" For added effect, Asuka draped her arms around Shinji's shoulders and lightly pressed herself against him. Shinji found himself hypnotised as Asuka moved her face closer and closer to his own. Her scent overpowering his senses.

"Perhaps it would expedite matters if you were to remove yourself from Shinji. He appears distressed by your close proximity Pilot Sohryu." Rei had felt uncomfortable with just how intimate the couple looked. Even if Shinji was actually being held against his will.

Asuka just glared at her co-conspirator. "Whatever Wonder Girl. Just make sure to keep an eye on the display." Damn you First Children. Calm down Asuka. It's only Shinji. Nothing to get all flustered about.

Asuka disentangled herself and took a few moments to straighten her skirt and compose herself, waiting for the burning sensation in her cheeks to subside. Placing her hands on her hips, Asuka stood directly in front of the slightly relieved and disappointed youth. "Speak."

Shinji hung his head. Got to think of something. Something that did happen. That way they'll believe it. But it has to be something serious. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. When I got home yesterday evening, I decided to take a bath before preparing dinner. Anyway, I walked into the bathroom and ….." Shinji felt the blush begin to colour his cheeks as he thought of the situation that had actually occurred not to long ago. "Well Misato-san was already in there. We kind of bumped into each other." Shinji cringed and waited for his end. Maybe this is for the best. Father can finally be rid of me.

"You saw Misato? Naked?" While Asuka had envisaged quite a few things, some of them even sweet and innocent, this was a little unexpected.

"Only for a couple of seconds. I swear. As soon as I realised what was going on I raced out of there. But you know how Misato-san can be." It's not a lie. That did really happen. It's just not what they really want to know. Shinji struggled against his bonds, his actions adding some strength to the conviction of his words.

"So that's it? That's the big secret?" Asuka threw her hands in the air in disbelief. "You really are just a boring little boy." While her words were harsh, her mind was relieved that it was nothing more than unfortunate happenstance.

Well it did happen more than once. And Misato-san did it to me a few times as well. Although I'm not sure they were as accidental as she claimed. Shinji just nodded his head to confirm things. He then glanced nervously at Rei. Essentially her say so would make or break him. Literally.

"Shinji is telling the truth Pilot Sohryu. His pulse and respiration rates, while elevated, were within the parameters."

Asuka smiled. "Looks like you get to live another day Baka Shinji."

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

"And Shinji actually told you?" Misato was astounded. Not only did Shinji tell them, he was still alive.

"Of course he did Misato. He couldn't help himself." Asuka added nonchalantly as she changed the channel on the TV.

"Why aren't you upset? Just what did you do to him?" Misato was still coming to terms with everything that was wrong with the whole situation.

"It's not that big a deal Misato. Don't get all freaked out about it." Asuka then briefly explained her version of the events and the revelation provided by Shinji.

"I need a drink." Misato clutched her head. Not only had Shinji deceived both Asuka and Rei. He had managed to survive by telling them a truth.

Misato made her way to the kitchen, only to stop mid stride and stare at the scene before her. There, at the kitchen table, Rei Ayanami was sitting comfortably in Shinji's lap with her arms draped around the young boy. Shinji in turn was a deathly pale colour and looked as immobile as a statue.

"Rei, what are you doing?" Misato tried to convince herself that it was just a hallucination.

"Pilot Sohryu employed similar tactics earlier today. It is most agreeable." Rei snuggled herself against Shinji, who appeared on the verge of fainting. "Shinji, I believe I would like you to place your arms around me."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Wonder Girl! Let go of him!"

"Most pleasant."

"Ooh, My turn next."

"Baka Hentai. What do you think you're doing?"

"I didn't do anything."

***

**_Section 2 Surveillance Station_**

"Anything unusual to report?" Agent 86 asked his colleague as he took his seat beside her.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary." Agent 99 replied as she handed him the latest status report. "The First Children appears to have learnt something of the Art of Seduction and is presently employing them on the Third. The Second Children is annoyed by this amongst other things. The Third Children has fallen into a near vegetative state and Major Katsuragi is fanning the flames. In the ensuing confusion the penguin has managed to steal the remote and is watching a baseball game. Earlier reports have him placing a wager on the Giants."

"Just another night I guess." Agent 86 watched the on-screen dramatics continue to unfold.

***

**_End Chapter the Tenth_**

Tbc

Authors Post-Rant – 

Apologies for the last little bit of fluff. That's what happens when you channel surf at midnight and catch a rerun of 'Get Smart'.

I realise things probably seem light and warm hearted at the moment (some WAFF is good for the system). Please bear in mind that Evangelion captivated most people because of it's near perfect blend of WAFF/Romance/Angst/Darkness. I'm trying to somehow recreate this, although complete lack of talent is hampering my attempts.

Well hold onto your monitor's people. The Darkness and Angst will soon rear its ugly head. Last time I checked his name was Gendou.

Ja Ne


	11. Chapter the Eleventh

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First

Author's Pre-Rant – 

Just to reaffirm things. I haven't decided on any pairings. As this is my debut work, I'm still coming to grips with the characters and their interactions with those around them. I have started the pre-drafts of both a Shinji/Rei and a Shinji/Asuka fiction. If it reads like certain characters have more 'air' time than others, it's simply how it's written, not indicative of anything more intricate. So please don't expect pairings as such in this work. Hopefully when I manage to release my subsequent 'paired' stories, S/A and S/R fans can still appreciate my work regardless of who's with whom. The whole Rei/Shinji/Asuka debate reminds me too much of the Sub vs Dub debate (Who else remembers the late 80's/early 90's when that particular war was at it's peak?). Most of my Anime comes direct from Japan. Guess which side I'm on?

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Eleventh – It Begins Now_**

**_Suzuhara Residence_**

Shinji scratched the back of his calf with his foot while he waited for someone to answer the door. He was still trying to rationalise the fact that he had been unceremoniously expelled from his home. For the last week he had struggled with his conscience. He desperately wanted to explain to both Rei and Asuka just what had happened. Each time he played the scenario out in his mind it grew exponentially worse. The best endings had both girls despising him. The worst made him wake up in a cold sweat.

Every time he felt he had finally developed enough courage and mental fortitude to come clean, something always managed to hamper his efforts. Tests at school. Hiring a formal suit, arranging the transportation. Tests at NERV. Shinji sighed at this last one. Even with Unit 01 exempted from use by the direct order of his father, he was still required to submit himself to a seemingly never ending series of tests and embarrassing medical examinations. Even after all this time he still felt uncomfortable and self-conscious being examined by Doctor Akagi. The fact that Misato somehow always managed to be present didn't help at all.

Now, after a week of wondering just what to do and how to repair the situation, he found himself outside his friends' house with his battered duffel bag in one hand and his formal attire slung over his other shoulder. The dance is tonight. What am I going to do?

"Shinji-san!" Shinji was woken from his internal musings by the boisterous cry of a young girl's voice and a sudden vice like grip applied around his waist.

"Hello Mari-chan. How are you? Is Touji home?" Shinji grimaced slightly as the young girl beamed with happiness and tightened her hug.

"Oniichan! Shinji-san is here. Just come in. He's in his room. He'll be right down" Shinji suddenly found himself being literally dragged into the living room by the energetic nine year old. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Shinji smiled warmly as he shook his head. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly the young girl had recovered from both the physical and mental trauma of the accident that had hospitalised her for nearly a year. An accident that he considered his fault entirely. "No. I'm fine thanks."

"Mari. What have I told you about grabbing onto Shinji like that? If you're not careful the Devil or the Ice Maiden will come and get you. They don't like sharing their toys with anyone else."

Mari stuck her tongue out at her older sibling. "Hikari-Oneechan says Asuka-san and Ayanami-san are nice people and that I should tell her every time you say bad things about them."

"Hikari-Oneechan?" Shinji posed the question to both Suzuhara children.

"When Oniichan marries Hikari-Oneechan, she'll be my Oneechan for real." The childlike statement would have been comical had the girl not been completely serious.

Shinji turned to his friend walking down the stairs. Touji had developed a seriously embarrassed expression at his younger sister's declaration. "Hey Shin-man. Called Dad and he okayed it. You can stay here for the duration. Might as well bring your stuff up"

"Thanks Touji. With Hikari staying at our place and the girls all making a fuss over the dance it just seemed safer to get out of their way." Shinji gently managed to extricate himself from Mari's grasp and made his way to follow the boy to his room.

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

"See Asuka. I told you Touji could be nice." Hikari gushed as she continued to stare at the delicate gold charm bracelet that now adorned her wrist. Touji had presented it to her when he had requested that she be his date to the school dance. Hikari had managed to control and restrain herself at his proposal and the gift, but had to tell someone. That someone was Asuka Langley Sohryu. Her best friend. Quite possibly the one person who could not care less.

"I'll admit the bracelets nice and all." Hikari glowed at her friend's assessment of the gift. "But I still think you're making the worst mistake of your life. The stooge is the absolute bottom end of the gene pool. In a battle of wits, a tepid glass of water would beat him hands down." The growing relationship between her only friend and the dumb jock alarmed her. She was positive he was no good for Hikari. Hikari was kind and gentle. Touji was a perverted, crass, uncouth imbecile. Asuka knew Hikari Horaki deserved better than Touji Suzuhara.

"Can you please be happy for me Asuka. Please. Tonight is special. I only want happy memories." Hikari knew one of the main reasons Asuka disliked Touji so much. Asuka was afraid of being left alone. Not that the outspoken red head would ever admit to such a weakness. Hikari knew that Asuka only saw Touji stealing Hikari away. I never knew it could be this difficult to balance a best friend with a boy friend.

Asuka could only manage a grunt in reply.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to join you and Shinji in the limousine?" Hikari smiled at the thought of turning up to the school in such extravagant style. It was almost like one of her fanciful daydreams.

"Yeah. Misato said it would be a good idea if we all turned up together. This way, those two perverts won't get any funny ideas and try something when they have us alone." Both girls blushed as they contemplated that particular line of thought.

"What about Ayanami? Will she be joining us?" Hikari was prepared for a verbal tirade. Asuka's dislike for the young blue haired girl was still intense. Even though they now shared a roof.

"Yeah. I guess." Asuka's response was indifferent. She rarely spoke to the Pilot of Unit 00. Even then, only when absolutely necessary.

"What about her date? Do you know who it is?" To Hikari's knowledge, the great student gossip machine had been unable to uncover just who was Rei's date for the dance.

"Couldn't care less. Maybe it's the Geek. He's into EVA. Maybe he's willing to give her a try." Asuka had spared the thought more than few moments. Who could be that desperate?

"And what about your date? Are you going to say anything special to him at midnight." Hikari couldn't help herself. She had spent quite a few restless nights contemplating just what she was going to tell Touji. She wondered whether Asuka was just as anxious.

Asuka blushed. "I haven't given it much thought." Liar. She mentally berated herself. She had spent quite a lot of time thinking about the so-called 'Magical Moment'. Shinji's so shy he'll probably stutter so bad he won't even be able to say anything. Well Asuka, you'll just have to take charge of the situation. Like they say _'If you want something done right, tell Baka Shinji what he has to do and then make him do it._'

***

Misato stepped out of the toilet and prepared to head back to the living room to fight Pen-Pen for the TV remote again when a soft, gentle sound caught her attention. What's that? Sounds like ….

Misato cocked an ear and followed the sound. Rei's room? Knocking softly, Misato slid the door open to find Rei sitting at her vanity desk brushing her hair and humming softly. Misato noticed that she was listening to her small stereo, playing the gentle refrains of an instrumental piece.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day." Misato mused as she entered the room, being careful not to disturb the books that were stacked on the floor. "Are you actually smiling Rei?"

Rei started slightly as the image of Misato appearing in the mirror behind her. "I did not hear you enter Katsuragi-san. Can I assist you with anything?"

Misato sighed. "You know Rei, you can call me Misato when we're not at work. When you call me Katsuragi-san you make me feel old."

"You are old Katsuragi-san. The age difference between us affords you some measure of respect and courtesy." Misato smothered the urge to shoot the girl for her blunt assessment.

Kami-sama. At least with Asuka I can almost taste the sarcasm. Misato smiled. "Well regardless of propriety, I'd appreciate it if you could at least give it a try."

"Very well Misato-san. Is there something you require?" Rei waited patiently for the lavender haired woman to explain her presence.

"No, not really. Just heard you singing. You must be happy about something. Anything special planned for the dance tonight." Misato sat down on the edge of the bed and grinned at her ward as she blushed.

"I have overheard some of the other female students discussing tonight's festivities. Apparently at midnight tonight something magical will occur if a couple express their feelings for one another." Rei fidgeted slightly as her blush deepened.

Misato barely contained her amusement at this little snippet. The more things change, the more they stay the same. She herself could recall similar concepts doing the rounds in her younger days. "And do you intend to participate in tonight's ritual Rei?"

Rei considered her response. "I would like to confirm the nature of such an event."

Misato continued her not so gentle probing. "With anyone in particular perhaps?"

Rei simply nodded, unable to reply. While most would not have seen past the façade, Rei was filled with a sense of anticipation and trepidation.

Misato considered the implications of this twist. I wonder what Asuka will make of this?

***

**_Office of The Supreme Commander of NERV_**

"Fuyutsuki, it would be prudent to issue the order for all staff to prepare for a full scale assault. It appears Chairman Keel is no longer amused by my petty deceptions." Gendou rubbed his thumb over the only remaining photograph of himself and Yui. A reminder of better days.

Kouzou furrowed his brow. "Are you absolutely sure Ikari? Why would the Committee launch an offensive now? Surely the schedule…." Kouzou's words died on his lips as he found himself staring down the barrel of Gendou's personal firearm. "Ikari. What are you playing at?"

"You should know me better than that Sensei. I don't play games." Gendou pulled the hammer back, the audible click causing Kouzou's heart to skip a beat. "I indulged your little betrayal with SEELE. It was convenient. The chaos provided by the attack will provide me with the opportunity I need."

Kouzou didn't bat an eyelid. Gendou never pointed a gun at someone that he didn't intend to kill. "Why now Ikari? From what I know of your intentions, no one will share in the future we have planned for all these years. Will you cast aside the work that we have suffered for, that Yui-kun gave herself to?"

"There was a time when I indulged the thought. Yui agreed with me, humanity had no future. As a species, we had achieved all that we possibly could. Even with those around us, we were still isolated. Always alone. Instrumentality offered us the chance to rise above our humble origins. To grasp the dreams that fuelled our mundane every day lives." Gendou considered his long time confidant. He was impressed with the elderly academics resolve in the face of certain death.

Kouzou shook his head slightly. As part of the upper echelons within NERV, he was all too familiar with the rhetoric that was central to the Human Complementation Program. "Your obsession with Yui-kun, the need to seek retribution against the boy, it's impairing your judgement."

The sound of the pistol launching it high-speed bit of death silenced the elderly man's words as the sudden impact flung his body backwards to the floor.

"Yui is mine Sensei. The Committees planned Red Earth Purification Ceremony will not come to pass. I will not share eternity with a worthless humanity." Gendou walked across and gazed down at the slowly dying man. "You played your part admirably Fuyutsuki." Gendou raised the gun, aiming between the eyes. It never ceased to amaze him how easy it was to end a life as he pulled the trigger once again.

Gendou walked to his desk to return his precious image to its safe haven and picked up the phone. "This is me. Send a clean up detail to my office. Some garbage requires removal. Have a security detail escort the Third Children to Terminal Dogma." Replacing the phone, Gendou Ikari walked from his office without glancing back. His mind had already classified it as irrelevant. No longer worth his notice. His thoughts now consumed by his imminent reunion with Yui.

***

**_Somewhere in North-West Japan_**

The A-801 Order had been issued by the Government in Neo-Tokyo-2. Chairman Keel Lorentz had pressured the politicians to enact the directive that essentially abolished NERV's special legal protection. The transfer of its command would be passed to the government of Japan. Giving Keel everything he required.

As a result, nine large transport aircraft made their final preparations for take off. Technicians scampered around complex machinery ensuring that all the last minute diagnostic checks were completed. The payload of each craft had bankrupted entire nations. Millions of human beings had been abandoned and left to die of hunger and thirst. All this to realise the ambitions of a select group of people. Now that their ambitions were threatened, action was necessary. As with most military style campaigns, they would strike fast and hard, executing the standard 'Genocide Principle'. The complete and systematic elimination of all unnecessary life at the target site.

***

**_Suzuhara Residence_**

"I don't see why we even have to wear these monkey suits. Waste of money if you ask me." Shinji listened to his friend complain for the eighth time about the travesty of having to dress formally 'and' attend school in his own time.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Misato-san told me that the guy is only there as part of the woman's overall ensemble. Essentially we're just another fashion accessory. We're meant to complement how splendid our date looks, agree with her disparaging remarks about the dresses worn by the other women and fade into the background as much as possible, so as not to detract from her overall appearance." It still confounded him just how a guy in a tuxedo could be a fashion accessory. "That's why practically all men's suits look similar while the women's dresses vary so much."

Touji sighed wistfully. "I wouldn't mind being Misato-san's accessory. Man you've got it sweet. Living with her and all."

Shinji could only shake his head. No matter how many times he tried to explain just what was involved with living with Misato, his friends only saw what they wanted.

"Hey Shinji. What's with the flower things?" Touji pointed to the two plastic gift boxes containing rather ornate bouquets of flowers.

"The corsages? The man's meant to give the woman a corsage when he picks her up to escort her to the dance." Shinji stared incredulously at the young athlete. "You mean to tell me you didn't get one for Hikari?"

"Corsage? No one told me about this." Touji threw his hands up in the air. "Not only do I have to be Hikari's fashion accessory, I have to get her flowers as well. I just laid out a small fortune on a charm bracelet. Who the hell came up with all these rules?"

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "I just try to do what I'm told."

"Oniichan!"

"What is it Mari? I'm busy." Touji looked at the ceiling wondering why he couldn't just stay home and watch the basketball game.

"Thanks Mari-chan, I'll give it to him." Shinji took the small package from the young girl.

"When I'm old enough to go to my first dance, I'm taking you as my fashion accessory Shinji-san." Mari Suzuhara stated with all seriousness.

"Uhm, that's nice Mari-chan." Shinji sweat dropped as he watched her skip happily out of the room. Turning to his friend, Shinji offered him the package. "Here. Mari-chan wanted you to have this."

"Hmmm? What's this?" Touji unwrapped the small package to stare at the contents in sheer amazement.

"Touji, I hope you bought a decent Christmas present for your little sister. She certainly looks out for her brother." Shinji smiled as he noticed the delicate corsage Touji now held.

"Thanks Mari!" Touji yelled.

"Come on Touji, the limo should be here soon. We might as well wait downstairs." Touji simply nodded his head and followed the young Pilot to the living room.

"So is Kensuke already there?" Kensuke had offered his services to record the 'Extravaganza' tonight for the school year book. Or as he put it, 'record the evidence for the police inquiry'. The not so subtle dig about just how bad things could get due to Shinji's mistake was not something Shinji wanted to contemplate. Let alone have a video recording of.

"Yeah, he couldn't help himself. Least he doesn't have to worry about being some sort of handbag optional extra." Touji was still annoyed by his friend's description of his role in tonight's festivities.

"Oniichan!!" Both Touji and Shinji raced to where the child's terrified voice could be heard.

"Mari!? What is it? Are you okay?" Touji found his little sister slowly stepping back from the front door.

Shinji followed her gaze to find two dark suited men standing in the doorway. "Pilot Ikari. The Commander orders you to report to Headquarters at once." Without any trace of emotion, the two suits stood aside to allow Shinji passage between them.

"Now wait a minute! We've got a limo turning ….." Touji's defiant response in defence of his friend died on his lips as he noticed the look on Shinji's face. He looks like he almost expected something like this.

Shinji turned back to his friend and smiled. "Touji, can you tell Asuka and Rei that I'll be along as soon as I can? And be nice to Hikari. Remember, tonight's more for them than us."

Touji could only nod as he watched the young man escorted away. Much like a condemned criminal to his execution.

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

Misato answered the door, fully expecting to see Shinji decked out in his formal attire. The camera in her hand startled Touji as she took the photo. While the expression was what she hoped for, the person was not. "Suzuhara-kun? Where's Shinji?" Misato stuck her head outside, trying to catch a glimpse of her Shinji, thinking he had possibly anticipated her game and was hiding just out of site.

"Misato-san. Shinji got hauled in by a couple of those Secret Service type goons. They said the Commander wanted to see him." While having Misato leaning against him was in the top three of his all-time major fantasies, the departure of his friend and the look on Shinji's face stole some of the enjoyment from the moment.

"The Commander? Shinji's father wanted to see him?" Misato grabbed Touji by the wrist and dragged the young man into the apartment.

"Touji!?" Hikari instantly noticed her boyfriends look of confusion. "What's wrong? Where's Shinji-kun?"

"Shin-chan's at Headquarters. Commander Ikari had him dragged in by Section 2." Misato immediately disappeared into her room and returned with her phone.

Hikari stepped beside Touji and gently took a hold of his hand. "That bad?"

Touji smiled at the young woman. Hoping to reassure her. "Shinji can take care of himself. He's the number one Pilot."

Hikari glanced nervously over her shoulder, looking for any sign of Asuka or Rei. "You're right." I just hope he turns up on time.

***

**_Central Dogma_**

Ritsuko Akagi paused in her typing to stretch her body out and shake of the nagging strain that was the consequence of working a fifteen-hour non-stop shift at a computer terminal. After sipping her twelfth cup of coffee she allowed her body to relax from the strain and fatigue. Glancing at her desk where, amidst the cat figurines, documents and associated clutter that seemed to multiply each and every time she blinked, her eyes found a single red rose in an intricate porcelain vase. The gift had been there when she had arrived for work. The accompanying card had held a brief but endearing message from her new lover, Maya Ibuki. 

She's too good for someone like me. 

Even after only a handful of outings, Ritsuko could see that the young woman was almost too pure. Innocent and naïve in a harsh world. It worried her that she would somehow ruin that special something about Maya. Tarnish her sweet and kind nature.

Come on Ritsuko, you sound like you're falling in love with her.

Lighting a cigarette to calm her nerves, Ritsuko's ponderings were interrupted by a flashing message on her view screen.

An alert from Sleeper Program 316? What's Gendou up to now?

Ritsuko quickly activated the application. A video feed of the Commander's Office appeared. While not 'Real Time', the program was written to monitor the security footage and replicate anything that the program deemed 'Unusual'.

The footage contained no audio track but no real dialogue was necessary considering what she observed. "He killed Kouzou." Ritsuko absorbed the information and tried to second-guess the Commanders motives. The execution itself did not shock her. She had witnessed Gendou's murderous capabilities first hand on more than one occasion. The fact that he was removing his Second in Command foreshadowed something momentous.

Ritsuko quickly activated a series of utilities. "Where are you now Commander Ikari?". As she narrowed her search to the more prominent locations, a second alert appeared. Able to multi-task, Ritsuko quickly activated the alert while continuing her search for Gendou. A second video feed appeared on screen. "Shinji-kun?"

Ritsuko halted her other tasks and focused on the young Third Children as he was escorted through NERV by a pair of Section 2 agents. Her mind quickly analysed the situation. 

Kouzou murdered.

Gendou missing.

Shinji-kun here, most likely against his will.

Something was missing from the equation. Ritsuko extrapolated a few scenarios, discarding them immediately. As her frustration mounted, the final variable became a constant when her computer informed her it had located Gendou.

Terminal Dogma!

The jigsaw puzzle finally began to fit together. All the separate pieces that were useless on their own, finally made sense.

"He intends to initiate Third Impact!" Ritsuko grabbed her coat and hastily departed her office.

***

**_Terminal Dogma_**

Gendou looked out across the lake of LCL towards the crucified torso of Lilltih. On his orders, the frigate that normally held its perpetual watch, now lay at the bottom of the lake. The entire crew had perished, their bodies resting inside the large metallic coffin that had been their tomb from the day they stepped on board.

Finally. Tonight all my work comes to fruition. Gendou heard the hesitant steps of someone behind him. He smiled. The boy.

"Father? You wanted to see me?" Shinji could barely bring himself to look at the back of his father. So many unpleasant memories were connected to that one single image. But then most of his memories were tied to something unpleasant.

"When Yui waved to you on 'that' day, did you realise she was sacrificing everything she was?" Gendou continued to stare at the pale angel in the distance. His eyes focused on the continuous stream of golden fluid that flowed down the Red Cross.

"Sacrificed herself?" Shinji was confused by the statement. Did his mother willingly give herself to EVA? "Why would mother sacrifice herself?". All he knew was his mother was somehow trapped within Unit 01.

Gendou ignored the boy's frightened words. He had long ago mastered the ability of ignoring others, especially the sound of his own son. "Every single second since that moment, I've tried to understand her reasons. We both agreed that humanity was at an impasse. We had evolved and achieved a level of sophistication unrivalled by anything else. Life itself was no more than a scientific amusement. As a species we had nothing left. Nowhere to go." Gendou slowly clenched and relaxed his hand.

Shinji caught the action and was disturbed by the similarity of it to his own nervous behaviour.

"SEELE deciphered the scrolls and discovered a way." Gendou gestured to Lillith.

Shinji hesitantly made his way over to stand beside his father. His gaze consumed by the only other occupant. For some reason his proximity to the entity overwhelmed his senses. He could feel something similar emanating from his father.

"The Mother of All Humanity. Lillith, the Second Angel. From Lillith we originated. Through her we could rise above our meagre existence, become like Gods." Gendou slipped his left hand into his jacket pocket and gripped his firearm. "Yui agreed with me. The Evangelions, modelled from both Adam and Lillith, would combat our foes as they appeared. Success was our only avenue. Failure meant oblivion." Gendou felt the bile rising, his iron will smothered the rage boiling his blood. "Then you appeared. Your presence destroyed everything I had worked towards. Yui chose you over me. Rei chose you over me. My wife and surrogate daughter abandoned me for a useless, pathetic child."

The venom of Gendou's words caught Shinji's attention. Turning to his father, Shinji found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. A gun his father was holding. "Father?" Panic froze him to the spot.

"Through you, I will reunite with Yui. The only person I have ever loved." Gendou aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

Shinji found himself propelled backwards as the bullet impacted into his abdomen. Strangely enough, he only felt a single brief moment of blinding agony. A numb sensation quickly followed, spreading throughout his body. The loss of feeling was slightly disconcerting. As he fell to the hard floor, he lost his grip on the two corsages he had been holding onto. The delicate bouquets falling beside him, coming to a stop only a metre or so from his body.

"Now Third Children. You will herald MY Black Earth Purification Ceremony." Gendou slowly removed his glove and advanced towards the fallen and bleeding youth.

***

**_End Chapter the Eleventh_**

Tbc

Authors Post-Rant – 

Fairly extreme method of avoiding Asuka and Rei, I hear you say?

Just what does Gendou think he's doing? Wait and see.

BTW - If you haven't already seen the promo DVD that came with Newtype (Japanese Edition), get it. See the sneak preview of Anno's Renewal of Evangelion (Split Screen. Compare New against old). I've got my Pre-Order in already.

Ja Ne


	12. Chapter the Twelfth

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First

Author's Pre-Rant – 

Who would have thought having the main protagonist shot by the Bastard King and ending on a cliffhanger would prompt such frenzied responses. Hopefully no one is offended by the dark turn of events but I have tried to warn you.

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Twelfth – Thinking About Life_**

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

"Shinji is at Headquarters?" Rei had emerged from her room expecting to greet her date for tonight's festivities, only to discover he had not arrived with Touji Suzuhara and the limousine.

"That's right Wonder Girl. Baka Shinji got called in to see that bastard he calls his father." Asuka was not enjoying herself so far. Firstly the jock had turned up and had his filthy paws all over Hikari. Now her night was practically ruined with the unforseen absence of Shinji Ikari. "I can't believe Baka Shinji's going to stand me up on our first real date. Me! Asuka Langley Sohryu."

Rei tilted her head slightly and stared quizzically at the Second Children. "You are mistaken Pilot Sohryu. Shinji is my date. He agreed to accompany me tonight."

Touji slapped his hand over his eyes. "Oh Crap."

"What did you just say Wonder Girl?" Asuka's eyes narrowed to thin slits as she stared menacingly at the First Children.

"I asked Shinji to be my partner and he agreed. We will exchange vows tonight at midnight." Although I have yet to discuss this with Shinji, I am certain he will comply. "From what I can understand, this will guarantee our future happiness together." Rei spoke slightly louder, wondering if perhaps the fiery red head had developed a hearing impairment.

"What's Ayanami talking about? Asuka, I thought you said Shinji was going to the dance with you?" Hikari noticed how her friend was reacting to her perceived rival's statement. Not to well at all.

"What sort of game are you playing at First? Shinji is 'My' date tonight Wonder Girl. Baka Shinji is 'Mine'. If he's going to exchange anything with anyone, it's going to be me." Asuka turned on Hikari and Touji. "Talk now stooge. What the hell is going on?"

Touji considered his options before actually talking, a rare thing indeed. "The short version is this. Ayanami asked him, he said yes. You then grabbed him and told him he was going with you. He kind of agreed to that as well."

"So in fact Shinji originally agreed to go with Ayanami?" Hikari whispered the words. Oh no. Asuka! I'm so sorry.

"No one at HQ has seen Shinji. Section 2 have closed ranks and I can't get in touch with either the Commander, Sub-Commander or Ritsuko. Have fun at the dance guys, I'll head into work to find Shin-chan. Once I have him, I'll drop him off at the school, okay." Misato rushed into the living room putting on her red command jacket.

"Ahhhrrrggg! Baka Shinji. This is all your fault, I just know it." Asuka glared at Misato as she began to leave. "You knew about this didn't you Misato. About the Baka's betrayal."

Misato smiled at the angry young woman. "Yes. I kind of thought you girls would have been able to get the truth out of him by now. That or he would have confessed. What really amazed me was that Shinji managed to fool the both of you with a completely different truth."

"So Shinji has seen you naked Misato-san?" Rei's statement caused Touji to lose his footing and fall to the floor, a slight trail of blood running from his nose.

"That bastard. He never said anything about that." Touji's fantasy of a naked Misato was disturbed as Hikari planted her fist on the top of his head.

"On a number of occasions. We seem to run into each other in the bath so often these days. But then we have lived together for quite some time now." Misato smiled quite innocently while her eyes spoke of something far from innocent.

"Please retrieve Shinji as soon as you can Misato-san. He has much explaining to do." Even though Misato still had difficulty in reading Rei, the young woman's voice left little to the imagination on her current emotional state.

***

**_Terminal Dogma_**

Gendou stood over the bleeding form of the boy. Perhaps once he considered the child his son. But those days were long since gone, if they had ever existed in the first place. Holding his right hand out over the Third Children, he stared down at the young Pilot's feeble attempts to move. Glancing to his feet he saw what it was that had Shinji's attention. Gendou snorted in amusement at the futility of his trying to rescue the delicate corsages that Gendou now stood upon.

Pathetic to the end Third Children.

Gendou gripped his wrist and focused on his right hand, on the entity grafted into the palm.

You should have died that day. Instead She took you into Unit 01 to protect you. But the core can only support one soul. Yui had bound herself to its purpose and could not free herself unless someone else took her place. But she sent you back. Gendou's dark thoughts prompted a small smile.

In doing so, Yui provided me with the opportunity I would require.

Gendou grimaced in pain as his flesh began to bubble and melt around the embryo of Adam. With surprising ease the shrunken state of the first Angel freed itself from its confinement and slowly drifted towards the crimson stained form below.

The corsages…… For Rei……. For Asuka……..Father……Please….. Shinji continued to struggle to reach for the now crushed flowers. His mind focusing on that one simple concept. All to no avail. His body had already progressed into the early stages of shock. The damage wrought by a single piece of metal would do what all the Angels had been unable to accomplish.

I guess…….. I'm………dying. Shinji watched his father. Hoping to see something of the man his mother had fallen in love with. Something that would explain why he had ever bothered to have a child that he didn't seem to want. He could only see the face of a man who had slipped from the edge of obsession into the darkness of madness. Shinji saw no reason to continue on. He would die. Accepting his fate, his mind wandered to more trivial things. Have….. to buy …..the suit…… now. Experience had taught him that blood was notoriously difficult to remove from clothing. His musings over how he would explain this to Misato were interrupted by the approach of a small fleshy object floating slowly towards him. What? Even with his senses dulled by injury, his body began to itch with its continued approach.

mine

Shinji's eyes flicked around, searching for the origin of the voice.

Mine.

Stronger this time. The voice sounded familiar. Very familiar. The embryo came to a halt as it touched his chest, above his heart.

!!!!!MINE!!!!!

He couldn't be sure when it began. One minute he was lying in a pool of his own blood, waiting to bleed to death or for his father to finish what he started. The next he was screaming like he had never done so before in his life. His throat felt as if it was tearing apart with the force of his cries as a body, numb and on the verge of death, bucked and arced as wave after wave of pure agony swept through it. Pain so intense it crushed everything in its path.

Gendou watched with detached interest as the boy at his feet screamed and writhed on the floor. Soon Yui.

***

**_Tokyo-3 Municipal High School_**

"I can't believe Shinji did this to me." Asuka idly stabbed another bread roll with her knife. The effigy of another Shinji Ikari pleaded for mercy as it was carved open.

Rei glanced at the irritating presence sitting beside her and considered her options. Shinji is not here. Why am I here if he is not? Pilot Sohryu's constant noise is becoming bothersome. Rei allowed her thoughts to drift from her present, unpleasant situation to contemplate things considerably more pleasant. I could be with Shinji instead of being here with her.

"Hey Sohryu, is Ayanami you're date for tonight? I didn't know you two were such 'Good' friends!" Asuka turned towards the crowd trying to isolate the individual who had made the remark.

"Who said that? If you're man enough you'll say it to my face Arshloch!" Asuka waited while people watched on in general amusement. "Coward."

"Pilot Sohryu." Rei's gentle voice distracted Asuka's seething temper for a moment.

"What is it this time First Children? I'm trying to find the dead man in the crowd."

"Why would they make such a statement?" The thought of engaging in such a relationship with the Second Children almost nauseated her. It is bad enough that she claims Shinji as her own.

"Were you raised in a box First? Never heard of irony? Sarcasm? Schiesse, I'm getting a drink." Asuka stood up and left the table where their little group was allocated and left for the bar, hoping it had more than soda or tea on the menu. Where the hell are you Baka?

***

**_Central Dogma_**

"What do you mean no one's seen him, I have an eyewitness that can verify that Shinji was collected by two agents from Section 2." Misato's hand twitched dangerously near her holstered firearm.

"Sorry Major Katsuragi. I've checked and re-checked. No record of the Third Children being here right now shows up in our logs. Have you tried contacting Section 2. Perhaps they can " The young sergeant suddenly found himself talking to thin air as Misato Katsuragi quickly stalked away.

"Damn bureaucratic red tape. One of the most important people on the planet and no one can tell me where he is. What would happen if an Angel decided to show up?" Misato quickly grabbed her cell phone. "Houyga-kun. Start digging through the security archives for the last few hours. Look for anything that shows Shinji." Misato paused as she listened to the young lieutenant. "I've already tried Ritsuko and Maya. I can't find either of them. Let me know as soon as you have something." Misato returned her cell phone and continued her way to begin the whole process again with the desk jockey in charge of Section 2. If the next bastard tries to give me the run-around, I swear I'll shoot him.

***

**_Terminal Dogma_**

"Gendou, what have you done?" Ritsuko came to a sudden halt. Her desire for secrecy was ruined by her shock at the sight of a near dead Shinji at Gendou's feet. A Shinji that had just finished screaming so loud that the echo still resounded throughout the cavern.

"Exactly what it looks like. I am opening Heaven's Gate. I will fill the Room of Gaf as prescribed in the scrolls. Only not with the souls of a degenerate, worthless humanity. I will flood it with the despair and pain of the lost." Gendou continued to observe the young man at his feet, pointedly ignoring the woman behind him.

"The lost?" Ritsuko took note of the fact that Gendou was not holding his ever-present pistol. What surprised her more was the large wound in his palm where she knew the embryo of Adam had been grafted. Glancing at Shinji's bleeding form, she knew where it now resided.

Gendou winced as he contracted his almost useless right hand while his left hand activated a switch. "Second Impact took the lives of over three billion people. Imagine the hatred generated by so many unfulfilled souls. The boy will bear the burden as their focus, a conduit for their sorrow. He will usher in oblivion. The Black Earth Purification Ceremony." For perhaps the first time in over a decade, Gendou smiled warmly at his son. Had Shinji been conscious, he would have been overjoyed. His father finally acknowledged his existence as something other than the Third Children or the Pilot of Unit 01. It was that precise moment that Unit 01 fell down from a chute in the ceiling, creating a localised tsunami in the golden lake.

"Unit 01? You bastard. You used me, my mother, even your own wife. You used us all." Ritsuko raised her own firearm and aimed at the back of the man she had loved. Had debased herself for. Had betrayed all those around her time and time again. All for your attention. Hoping you would return my love for you. How could I have been so blind?

"You allowed yourself to be used. So eager to please. So much like your mother. Just as pathetic." 

Ritsuko blinked away the tears as she took aim. Goodbye Gendou. May you burn in Hell for what you've done.

"Not so fast Doctor." Ritsuko felt an arm encircle her waist and a sharp, cold metallic object pressed against her throat. "Now be a good little girl and release the gun."

"Who?" Ritsuko fought the almost automatic response to turn around and view her captor. The biting sensation against her neck indicated that whoever it was, would slash her throat without pause. "Happy?" The gun clattered to the floor.

"Ecstatic. Commander Ikari, I believe it's high time Project E had a new Chief Scientist." Tsukasa Subaru pressed slightly harder against the blonde woman's throat causing her to tense as the blade created a small, non-lethal wound.

"Very well Doctor Subaru. The post is yours as soon as Doctor Akagi vacates the position. Now if you will excuse me, I have a paradise to build." Gendou threw his arms up in supplication towards Unit 01 and shouted. "Yui, you can save the boy. Take him and offer him unto Lillith."

The dormant eyes of Unit 01 flared to brilliant life. The armoured head tilted back and the hideous mouth issued a terrifying howl. Many had heard or seen this self same act on numerous occasions, most hoping to never witness it ever again. The rumbling echoed throughout the chamber as the behemoth slowly began moving to where they all stood.

"Are you blinded by your own ambitions? Can't you see what he's doing?" Ritsuko posed the question to her would be assailant, hoping to somehow break her resolve. Or at the very least, her hold on the knife.

"The Commander has promised me your position. Not only that." Tsukasa licked her lips. "The other two Pilot's will be mine to do with as I please." She pressed the blade into her 'Predecessor's' throat, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Promised? You won't be alive to collect. None of us will. He's going to end everything." Ritsuko found the realisation startling. Mere months ago she would have been prepared to kill for the man. Just as doctor Subaru was.

"Goodbye Doctor Akagi. Give my regards to your mother when you see her."

***

**_Central Dogma – Command Bridge_**

"Hey Aoba, are you getting anything anomalous on the radar? Every now and then I keep getting a series of blips appearing and disappearing." Makoto watched the screen display, waiting for the next occurrence.

Shigeru paused in 'Resting his eyelids' to glance at his terminal. "Yeah. But Doctor Akagi and Maya were saying how they were going to overhaul the MAGI over Christmas. I just put it down to one of the system glitches they were going to repair."

Makoto began typing a series of commands to access certain functions of the supercomputer system. "Maybe? I'll run a system check on the objects and see what we get back. Speaking of Akagi-san and Ibuki-chan, have you noticed something strange about them of late."

"Possibly. Maya's always been eager to please her 'Sempai'." Both men laughed at the implied statement, not really believing the very innuendo they were implying.

The sudden alarm klaxon grounded both men back to reality. Months of operating on the edge, waiting for Angel attacks, had them move from a state of casual indifference to alert operating efficiency.

"U.N. Transport carriers? Broadcasting on all channels to verify." Makoto quickly began running sub-routines alerting all personnel of the potential threat. The memory of the last failed attack by U.N. and JSSDF forces was still fresh in the minds of all who worked for NERV.

"No response. They're trying to avoid detection. Attempting to conceal their signal." Shigeru glanced up to the vacant Command deck. "Who do we tell?"

"Major Katsuragi. She's at Headquarters. In the absence of the Commander and Sub-Commander she assumes temporary command. I'll contact her now." Makoto hit the speed dial for Misato's cell phone and quickly explained the situation.

***

**_Tokyo-3 Municipal High School_**

"Touji, Shinji-kun hasn't turned up yet." Hikari whispered.

"This is Shinji we're talking about. Nothing can hurt him" Touji joked. Hikari knew that Touji didn't believe his own words. Just as she didn't believe them.

Touji glanced across to the other two people sitting at their table, and the vacant chair between them. Rei appeared indifferent to everything around her although Touji was sure he saw her lip twitch every now and then, especially when Asuka muttered yet another unflattering comment about a certain 'Baka Hentai'. Man, I hope Shinji gets here soon or there'll be hell to pay. He gulped nervously as Asuka glared at her steak while she stabbed it rather brutally.

"So how is everyone tonight? Having fun?" Kensuke Aida slapped his friend on the shoulder while filming the small group.

Touji and Hikari tried to warn the exuberant youth of just how thin the ice was.

Both Asuka and Rei paused in their waiting for Shinji and wishing to be anywhere other than where they were to glare at the offending individual that had dared intrude.

"Aida. I suggest you remove yourself from my sight before something unfortunate happens. Being one of Shinji's friends will not afford you any respite from harm." Rei had almost reached her own limit. The absence of Shinji and the continued annoying presence of the Second Children had gradually eroded her normal detached tolerance. She was seriously contemplating inflicting serious bodily harm on the boy.

Asuka wasn't anywhere near as pleasant as her implied threat of just how painful his life would become if he didn't remove himself immediately was reinforced by the way the fork in her hand folded over due to the strength of her grip.

Kensuke began to sweat. "I'll have to catch up with you guys later." Much much later. " Have to mingle you know. Responsibility to record the festivities and all." Kensuke retreated as quickly as he could without appearing too cowardly.

The rather dark mood was broken by the sudden presence of a large dark suited man. "Pilot Ayanami. Pilot Sohryu. Major Katsuragi has ordered you both to report to NERV Headquarters. There is a vehicle outside waiting to transport you."

It was at that precise moment that the general alarm began to sound. In most cities, alarms tend to generate a serious amount of confusion and chaos. For the residents of Tokyo-3 however, it was just the sign of another Angel attack or perhaps another assault by the military. Either way, the students and teachers present began the orderly dispersal towards the nearest shelter.

"Come on Wonder Girl. If Shinji's at NERV, we'll get our answers from him there. Lead the way." Instead of waiting for the Section 2 operative to escort her, Asuka rudely shoved past him and made her way to the exit, closely followed by Rei.

***

**_Terminal Dogma_**

Unit 01 came to a stop at the edge of the LCL lake. It's passage causing the viscous liquid to break the bank and wash across the surrounding area. It's head turned slightly to gaze upon the man standing before it. Standing above the bleeding form of a dying young man.

A brief concern entered Gendou's mind that perhaps Yui would not appreciate what he had done.

No. Once I explain that it was all for her. So that we would never be apart ever again. She will understand.

Gendou stepped back as two large hands lowered to encompass the boy at his feet. With a gentleness and care that belied it's size and reputation, Unit 01 cradled Shinji in it's palm and, after glancing once more at Gendou, turned towards the crucified form of Lillith and began it's journey.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Gendou could here the alarms sounding the immanent attack launched by SEELE. Far too late Keel. Eternity will be mine. Mine and Yui's alone.

***

Ritsuko closed her eyes expecting the blade to slash viciously through her flesh. Instead of her life's blood spraying across the floor, the arm that held her and the knife at her throat suddenly fell away, releasing her from her expected demise.

"Sempai?"

Ritsuko slowly turned around to face an altogether unlikely site. Doctor Subaru lay sprawled at her feet. And there behind her, looking extremely unsure of things was Maya Ibuki, holding a hypodermic spray syringe. "Maya? What did you do?"

Maya quickly threw herself at her lover and held her tight as she wept. "She was going to kill you. I had to stop her."

Ritsuko returned the embrace while glancing down at the fallen doctor. "Is she dead?"

Maya shook her head as she dried her tears. "No. It's a sedative. She'll wake up with a serious headache, that's about all."

Your too good for this place Maya. I need to get you away from here before it spoils you. Like it did to me. "Maya, we have to get in touch with Misato and the Pilots. We need to stop Gendou." Ritsuko grabbed the younger woman's wrist and made to drag her away from the travesty that was about to occur.

"Is that Shinji-kun?" Maya came to a halt as she watched the Test Type Evangelion lift the young man from the floor. "Is he dead?" Tears began flowing once again as Maya contemplated life at NERV without the shy young man who she considered a close friend. Had things been different, perhaps I would have vied for your attention. Just like Asuka and Rei.

"Not yet. Gendou still needs him alive for the moment. If we're fast enough, we'll see that he stays that way." Ritsuko began dragging Maya away, encouraging her that there was still time.

***

Shinji felt a sense of anticipation growing within himself. Something dark and powerful. Had he been capable of it, he may have tasted the bile rising in his throat. As it was, the best he could manage was to stare up at the all too familiar jaw line of Unit 01. I almost expected to see my life flashing before my eyes, the sort of thing you always hear about. Of course, not seeing his life replayed was a minor blessing in itself. His life had not had many moments he particularly wanted to re-live. Misato-san, I hope I wasn't too much of a disappointment. Thinking about the life he was about to leave behind his thoughts naturally progressed through the people in his life.

His parents. A father who had used him and in the end, thrown him away. A mother he could barely remember.

His friends at school. Touji, Kensuke and Hikari. People who accepted him for who he was. Accepted his faults.

His friends at NERV. Maya, Ritsuko, Makoto and Shigeru. People who could have treated him as just another resource. Another component in their war against the Almighty. They had instead treated him as a normal person.

And those that were most important to him. Misato, Rei and Asuka.

I never did tell them. And now I'll never have the chance.

Glancing up his vision became dominated by the large seven-eyed faceplate that obscured Lillith's features. It took a few moments for his addled mind to reason that he was moving closer and closer to the imprisoned Angel. And the closer his proximity to Lillith became, the stronger the sense of dread became.

DONE The voice boomed with imperious delight, racking his body as it echoed within his mind. The entity within tore his feeble mental barriers asunder as it vied for dominance. His world burst into a miasma of colour and pain as his body came into contact with Lillith.

***

**_Void Within the Mother of All_**

Lillith gazed at her antithesis. Power incarnate it had once been. Adam, once a primal force, was now stripped of all its former glory. In trying to unravel the secrets of the S2 Engine, Professor Katsuragi and his team had unwittingly unleashed Second Impact on the world. This spectacular release of bound energy had depleted Adam of all it was. To regain all it had lost, it required life. And what better place than the font of all Humanity.

Adam. What have you done? This is forbidden. The avatar of the Mother of All watched in sorrow as the embryo that had been the First Messenger grew and took her more human form. Her flesh intermingled with that of Shinji. Like a parasitic growth, her torso emerged from Shinji's back. Her arm encircled the young man as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Forbidden? Nothing is forbidden to me. Adam nibbled on Shinji's earlobe, prompting a soft moan from the near dead Pilot. Your Chosen is quite a remarkable young individual.

You must not do as Ikari wishes. My children …. Lillith was struck silent by the savage outburst from Adam.

What of my children. My children are all gone. Slain by pale imitations, Lillum mockeries of who we are. How ironic that my instrument of vengeance is your precious Messiah. The Saviour of the accursed Lillum. The one who would free you from your bondage. Adam pointed her finger at the albino woman. Through my will he will set you free. You and all your degenerate children. Adam gently turned Shinji's head towards her own. Come my love, offer Lillith her release. Free her from the chains that have held her all these millennia. Adam leaned in and kissed the young Pilot.

Lillith felt the connection, the intrusion. Her very mind was forced to retreat further and further as Adam assumed control of her physical essence through her bond to Shinji Ikari.

I have judged your children unfit to exist Lillith. Their fall will be wrought by their would-be saviour. Lillith shrieked as Adam laughed with delight.

***

**_Terminal Dogma_**

Contact was made. Lillith's incomplete form rippled, the pale flesh undulated as it began its metamorphosis. Lillith's androgenous body lengthened and feminine curves and attributes replaced what once was. Pale flesh darkened to a smoky grey and then to an ebony black that seemed to absorb the surrounding ambient light. Free from the crucifix, Lillith dropped into the LCL below alongside Unit 01.

The mask of seven eyes, the symbol of God, the logo of SEELE, fell away to reveal a face that transcended mere human beauty. Eyes opened revealing pure white orbs. A smile gradually appeared as Adam took complete control.

With a speed that defied the physics of its size, Adam's arm lashed out and tore the central core from Unit 01, tearing it from the armoured chest. Holding the sphere in her hand, Adam stared into its depths. Come Ikari, I will grant you your desire.

One moment Gendou was standing, watching the birth of his Angel of Death, the next he stood upon the palm of her hand next to Unit 01's core.

She awaits you. Join her. As agreed, you will be spared the ravages of my revenge.

Gendou walked towards the dark surface of the sphere. Without pausing his stride, he passed through the surface and vanished within.

Adam released the core. Gravity had no effect on the large object as it floated effortlessly beside her.

Come my love, let us pass judgement on an unworthy species. Let the book of Lillum history be closed forever more.

A small humanoid form burst from the confines of Adam's dark flesh. Blood flowed from luminescent eyes and dark bands of energy held him aloft. Lightning crackled and sparked around his body. Opening his mouth, Shinji screamed and vented his fury. A fury fuelled by Adam's own dark desires and the pain and sorrow of over three billion souls who had surrendered their lives unwillingly to man's own folly.

Behind a now smiling Adam, the Red Cross burst into shards from the fury of his voice.

***

**_End Chapter the Twelfth_**

Tbc

Authors Post-Rant – Finishing on a cliffhanger is almost addictive. I could get used to this.

Ja Ne


	13. Chapter the Thirteenth

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First

Author's Pre-Rant – 

This chapter is essentially the dream world Adam forces upon Shinji as his conscious mind retreats from the world. The real story will continue again next chapter.

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Thirteenth – Not The World He Wanted_**

**_Death Dream of a Pilot_**

Come my Beloved, rest yourself. Nothing can hurt you here. Sleep in my embrace. Sleep and dream 

Shinji buried his head into her chest. The darkness gathered and enclosed them both. His mind fell into an ageless slumber. The only sound, the soothing voice of a woman who loved him. A woman who was the darkness of his own soul.

Shinji drifted between delirium and dream as he lay there. He relived every moment of tragedy and torment his life had seen. He cried as his mother vanished into Unit 01. He continued to cry through the rest of his life. Tears that never stopped.

You can be stronger than this, beloved. Shinji found himself staring up a the temptress of his dark future. You should be stronger than this. You are stronger than this She lay down beside him and ran her index finger along his chest.

I don't want to become a man like my father Shinji tried to slap her hand away but didn't have the strength.

You won't be like that pathetic shell. You won't have his weaknesses. You will be unfettered and unrestrained by your desires. You will surpass him in all things.

You mean I won't be even remotely human.

You'll be so much more She leant over his body and began kissing and nibbling at his neck. As much as Shinji tried to resist it, he found her scent tantalising.

As a sign of my good intentions let me do something for you She held his face in both hands and kissed him deeply. Her tongue darted into his mouth, gently flicking against his. Her eyes bored deep into his. He began to lose himself in their depths.

No. Stop. Please. As much as he tried to force her away, he felt his strength draining.

The man you will become would never beg or plead. You command. You take..

Shinji slowly felt himself fall away. The pinholes of light he once used as eyes receded into the distance as he continued his descent into the darkness.

Dream my Messiah. Dream and let your flesh be my instrument of oblivion.

***

**_Life As It Never Was – Ikari Household_**

"Wake up Baka-Shinji, we're going to be late" Shinji woke to find his so-called oldest and dearest friend yelling at him as he lay in bed.

 "Oh, it's just you Asuka. I could really use a few more minutes …" He pulled the covers over himself and tried to fall asleep again.

Asuka grabbed the bedspread and yanked it from him. "Get up now Baka or ….." Asuka stopped and stared at his lower torso, her cheeks slowly reddening. "What are doing with one of those you hentai?" Asuka pointed at the offending site before her.

 "I can't help it. It's morning …"

The argument deteriorated within seconds. Asuka calling him a pervert while Shinji tried to cover himself and make his way to the bathroom.

 "Asuka's such a nice girl. She always comes over every morning to get Shinji out of bed and ready for school"

**_…..Mother?......Mother is inside Unit 01….._**

 Yui Ikari was busy preparing her sons and husbands lunches for the day. Gendou sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He could only grunt in apparent confirmation. Meanwhile the argument had ended abruptly with the sound of a hand striking flesh.

Shinji stared in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, his right cheek sporting the imprint of Asuka's hand. Shinji sighed as Asuka complained for him to hurry up.

 "We'll see you later, bye Mother" Asuka called out cheerfully as she shoved Shinji out the door.

 "She's not your Mother. I wish you wouldn't say that each and every morning." Shinji began running to keep up with his companion's graceful pace.

 "What does a Baka-hentai like you know? Anyway, have you heard about the new transfer student starting today?"

 "Yeah, it's a girl." Shinji looked up at the sky. "I hope she's cute" Asuka's narrowed eyes shot rays of death at the boy beside her.

As they continued their race to school, a blue haired girl barrelled out of side street, straight into Shinji. Both went down in a screaming heap, rubbing their heads as they sat on the pavement. The girl looked up to find the boy staring wide-eyed at her. Realising her skirt was resting high on her thighs she blushed furiously and pulled it back down her knees. Remembering she was going to be late on her first day at her new school, she leaped to her feet and continued her race to school. Turning back, she waved at the boy still kneeling on the pavement. He's cute

 "Come on Baka, we're going to be really late now. I don't want to hear any more rumours from your idiot stooge friends." Asuka hoisted Shinji to his feet and took off at a dead sprint, Shinji dragged along in Asuka's slipstream. He glanced down at the hand she was still holding. Feels kind of nice

***

**_Tokyo-3 Municipal High School_**

 "Just a little bit" Shinji held his thumb and index finger close together.

 "Aarghh! I can't believe you get all the luck" Touji slapped his forehead with his palm. "So what colour were they?"

 "What are you three stooges talking about?" Touji turned to see the class representative standing behind him.

 "Nothing. Just guy stuff. You wouldn't understand" Touji crossed his arms defiantly.

 "I understand plenty!" Hikari grabbed his ear and dragged him out of his seat. "Go and change the water in the flower vase and clean the blackboard" Touji was unceremoniously lead away, protesting in utter futility.

 "Jeez. Touji's such a wimp. He's almost like a henpecked husband" Shinji laughed in unison with the other boy next to him.

 "Look who's talking" Asuka grinned with narrowed eyes.

 "What do you mean? I'm nothing like that. I stand up ….." Shinji and Asuka began arguing.

 "Ahh! Another peaceful day" Kensuke leaned back in his chair.

The sound of screeching tyres brought the entire classroom to a dead stop. Within a heartbeat, Shinji, Touji and Kensuke were at the windows to welcome their homeroom teacher.

A blue Alpine sedan slid 180 degrees to come to a halt resting perfectly in a car parking space. Out stepped the most attractive woman the boys knew of. Kensuke began filming with his digital camera while Touji and Shinji waved and called out to their Teacher.

Misato smiled and waved back, causing the boys to swoon with delight.

**_…..Misato-san…..Misato-san isn't my Sensei….._**

 "Mature women are just the coolest." Touji sighed.

 "I think her skirt shorter than yesterdays" Shinji drooled.

 "Baka's!" Both Hikari and Asuka said.

"Okay class, listen up. We've got a new student starting today and she's a real babe" Misato stepped aside to reveal the blue haired girl Shinji and Asuka had met on the way to school.

 "Hi everyone, I'm Rei Ayanami. Pleased to meet you." Rei smiled.

**_…..Rei isn't so open…..._**

Shinji pointed at Rei. Rei pointed at Shinji. "You!" both said in unison.

 "You're the boy who was staring at my panties!" Rei's voice went up two octaves.

 "Hang on. You're the one who flashed them at him." Asuka leapt to her feet.

 "Who are you and why are you defending him. Are you two doing it?" Asuka steeped back.

 "No, where just old friends." Everyone began snickering at this statement. Asuka and Shinji were commonly referred to as 'The Married Couple'.

**_…..Asuka has never referred to me as her friend….._**

 "Everyone, class is session. Show some respect." Hikari was on her feet trying to maintain the social order.

 "Nah. Let it go. This is much more interesting than what I had planned." Misato was leaning back in her chair with her high-heeled feet resting on the desk. All the boys in the class didn't seem to mind one bit.

After the recriminations, accusations and general blood, sweat and tears, order was finally restored.

 "Rei, since you seem to be on friendly terms with Shinji, why don't you take the vacant seat beside him." Misato smiled.

"What!?" Both Asuka and Rei screamed in unison. This caused both girls to glare openly at each other. Shinji just buried his head under his arms as he rested it on the desk.

As class finally began, Shinji glanced over at his new neighbour. "Uhm. Listen. I-I just want to apologise for this morning. I- didn't mean to stare at …. I mean it was an accident that I saw …. Uhm I-I …" Shinji blushed with embarrassment as he tried to find the right words.

Rei glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He's cute when he blushes like that. "Look it was an accident okay. Let's forget that it happened." Rei smiled. Shinji straightened up a little. "Just don't try to sneak a peek at my panties again okay" Shinji began blushing again and tried to look anywhere but at Rei. He really is cute

Asuka watched on in feigned indifference to the exchange between Shinji and the new girl. Hikari noticed however, that the pencil Asuka was holding had snapped in two. Hikari sighed and looked up at the classroom ceiling.

 "Shinji, do you want to have lunch together?" Rei was standing next to his desk holding her bento lunchbox.

Shinji's jaw dropped open as he considered the implications of her statement. He carefully glanced at Asuka who was preparing to eat her lunch with Hikari. He turned back to face Rei. "Sure. Would you prefer to eat it on the roof or in the class?"

 "The roof sounds nice" Rei fidgeted slightly.

 "Let's go" Shinji led the way out of the class with the slightly blushing Rei following close behind.

Their departure was not unnoticed by a certain redhead. Asuka's eyebrow began to twitch. What does that Baka think he's doing?

 "Asuka, your chopsticks are broken" Asuka glanced down to find Hikari was right.

How did that happen?

Rei and Shinji were sitting down laughing about something when Asuka dragged Hikari by the arm out onto the roof.

 "Asuka, you're hurting me." Asuka let go of her best friend's wrist and sat down in the shade of the building.

 "You're right Hikari. Eating lunch on the roof is much more enjoyable." Asuka declared loudly.

Hikari smiled nervously. "I-I suppose it was a good idea?"

Asuka began eating with gusto as she glared openly at Shinji and Rei, eating not five metres away from where she sat.

Shinji felt a cold shiver run down his spine. A cold sweat appeared on his brow.

Rei looked over his shoulder at Hikari and Asuka. "Hey, Shinji. Isn't that redhead a friend of yours?"

 "Uhh. Yeah. Sort of." Shinji smiled extremely nervously.

 "Well, let's go join them. You can introduce me." Rei grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the other two girls.

Asuka watched as the girl took Shinji's hand and began walking towards her and Hikari.

 "Hi. Shinji and I decided to join you. If you don't mind. Being new and all I don't really know anyone. Except Shinji here." Rei held up her hand to point at Shinji only to realise she was still holding onto him. She quickly released his hand, blushing as she did so.

 "Sure, we don't mind. Do we Asuka?" Hikari said. Hikari turned to look at her friend when she didn't reply. Asuka was still glaring at Shinji. The chopsticks Hikari had loaned her were broken.

Rei and Shinji sat down to start eating and began talking about things to do after school and various other fun things to do when not at school. All through the lunch period, Shinji felt Asuka's eyes burning holes through him. He was sure if he looked down, he'd find a smoking hole right through his chest.

 "Say Hikari, What's the deal with Shinji and Asuka? Are they, like a couple or something?" Rei walked back to class with the class rep while Shinji tried to keep a safe distance between himself and Asuka. He felt a strange need to be well outside her reach for some reason. Maybe the fact that her teeth were grinding and her fists were clenched tight was the reason.

 "No. As far as I know, they're just good friends. They grew up next door to each other and have gone to the same schools since preschool." 

**_…..I never had any childhood friends….._**

Hikari had suspicions that told her otherwise but it wasn't really her business. She felt Asuka and Shinji would someday see what was staring them right in the face.

 "Really, that's good." Rei smiled as she skipped ahead to catch up with Shinji.

Shinji felt the black cloud of death hovering over him for the rest of the afternoon classes. Whenever he snuck a glance at Rei, she was watching him, smiling. He had looked back over his shoulder at Asuka once and decided that once was more than enough. He knew that look. It was the same look that he was sure would one day land him in hospital. Or even worse.

The day ended and although all of his classmates were ecstatic, he felt the despair rising. He sat at his desk, waiting, hoping Asuka would head home without him just this once.

 "Hey Baka, you going home or not." Shinji flinched as Asuka's shadow fell over him.

 "S-sure Asuka. Just thinking about stuff." Shinji slowly got to his feet. At least Rei's already gone.

He tried not to look at Asuka too much as they made their way to the school gate.

 "So Shinji, what do you make of the new girl?" Asuka asked.

 "Rei? Well I don't really …" Shinji wasn't able to finish his thought as Rei called out to him from the school gate.

 "Shinji!" Rei came running over to him and Asuka. "You guys heading home?" Rei took up a position on the opposite side of Shinji to Asuka.

 "We walk home together everyday." Asuka said bluntly.

 "Oh? Why's that?" Rei questioned Shinji.

 "Well, I suppose because we've lived next door to each other since forever." Shinji said. He suddenly felt another premonition of doom.

 "Oh, so you guys grew up together." Rei smiled but Shinji was certain that it wasn't directed at him for some reason.

 "So Rei, where do you live?" Shinji was interested.

 "Well I'll show you. You can walk me home if you like." Rei grabbed his arm and began leading him in the general direction he and Asuka walked home everyday.

 "What do you think you're doing?" Asuka grabbed Shinji's other arm and brought them to a dead stop.

Shinji suddenly felt that this was the culmination of his premonition. He was going to be torn in two. Well at least I won't have to do all that homework

 "Shinji said he was going to walk me home. I don't really see how that's any business of yours" Rei stood her ground.

 "I never heard him say anything of the sort." Asuka was surprised that Rei didn't back down.

 "Asuka. Rei seems to live in the same direction as us, so it couldn't hurt to see her home. Remember that she's new to the area." Shinji waited for the explosion.

Asuka could only stare. Shinji had never gone against her before. Never. "Do whatever you like. It's not like I care one way or the other." Asuka threw Shinji's arm back at him and stormed off.

 "Asuka, come on, I'm sorr …." Shinji tried to catch his friend but found Rei still firmly attached to his other arm.

 "Well, you might as well walk me home now." Rei smiled and half dragged Shinji along.

Shinji tried to reconcile his feelings. He wanted to clear the misunderstanding up with Asuka. She could hold a grudge like no one else he knew. But he couldn't seem to find the resolve to shake free of Rei.

 "So Shinji. Are you an Asuka an item?" The question caused Shinji to stumble.

 "W-what? No Asuka would never go out with me. She keeps telling me that all the time." 

**_…..Sounds familiar enough….._**

Shinji thought back over the numerous times Asuka had declared her opinion about him.

 "Really! So you don't have anyone special at the moment. No girlfriend at all?" Shinji noticed Rei was tightening her grip on his arm.

 "No. None of the other girls seem that interested. I've asked a couple of them out but they always have other things to do. Guess a guy like me's not that popular." Shinji tried not to sound too upset by his continual failure to get a girlfriend. Asuka always made fun of him whenever he was 'Shot down in flames' as Asuka would say.

 "Oh, I don't know about that. Give it some time. You may be surprised one day." Rei smiled at him.

***

**_Ayanami Household_**

 "Well, here we are. This is where I live." Rei stopped outside an attractive two-storey house. "Wanna come in for a while." Rei didn't wait for his answer as she dragged him in.

Shinji suddenly found himself inside Rei's house.

 "Mom, I'm home" Rei called out as she took her shoes off.

 "Welcome home dear. How was your day?" Shinji was stunned speechless as an attractive woman stuck her head around the corner of a doorway.

 "Great. Mom. This is Shinji. He was nice enough to walk me home. Is it okay if he stays for a drink?" Rei hugged her mother. Shinji noticed that Rei's mother's hair was an almost silver hue, strange when compared to the shade of blue of her daughters.

The woman eyed Shinji speculatively, sizing the potential threat he was to her daughter. "Sure honey. Shinji, welcome to our humble abode." The woman smiled. "I'm Reis mother, Lillith Ayanami."

 "Uhh, Shinji Ikari. Nice to meet you ma'am." Shinji slowly took his shoes off.

 "Ikari. Ikari. Wait a minute. Are you by any chance related to a Yui Ikari?" Lillith looked at Shinji.

 "Yeah. She's my mom." Shinji scratched his head in slight embarrassment as he stepped over the threshold.

 "Well how is that for a coincidence. I grew up next door to your mother. Yui and I went through school together." The woman walked over and hugged Shinji closely. "Tell me how your mother is."

 "Mom's fine. She's a Lab Assistant at the University where my Dad works." Shinji felt awfully uncomfortable in the woman's embrace.

 "Mom, don't hug him like that. It's indecent!" Rei pried her mother from Shinji.

 "Oh don't fuss like an old woman. Shinji's mother and I go way back. " Lillith seemed to think about something for a moment and smiled to herself. "Shinji, how would you like to stay for dinner? I'd love to hear more about what you and what Yui have been doing. Rei, why don't you go freshen up before your father comes home? Shinji, just make yourself at home. I'll get you a drink and something to eat."

 "Uhm, Mrs Ayanami? Can I use your phone to ask my mom whether it's okay for me to stay for dinner?"

 "Of course dear. I should have thought of that myself. When your done, I'd like to talk to Yui myself if that's okay"

Shinji discovered his mother was overjoyed to find her old friend had moved to Tokyo 3. Shinji left the two women to talk while he went out into the living room to watch TV. He was watching the soap opera that was on when he had sat down, not out of any real interest, he didn't feel comfortable changing the channel.

 "I didn't know our mom's were such good friends." Shinji turned to find Rei standing behind him, wearing a pair of cut off jeans and an old t-shirt.

 "Yeah. It caught me out of the blue." Shinji shifted a little as she sat next to him on the couch.

 "But it'll make things so much easier. Much more convenient. "Rei said more to herself.

 "What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

 "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Rei laughed as she playfully slapped his arm.

Shinji slowly made his way home. It was extremely late. The only people he encountered were drunken salary men and young women who were only interested in him if he could afford their time.

Hope mom and dad are asleep. I really shouldn't be out this late on a school night. He thought back to how Rei's mother had clung to him. Jeez, she wanted my whole life story. Still her dad seemed pretty cool.

***

**_Ikari Household_**

Shinji carefully made his way into his house. All the lights were off so he tried his best to tiptoe upstairs to his room. Inside his room, he took off his shirt and flicked the light on.

 "You're home late" Shinji jumped as he spun around to find Asuka sitting on his bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

 "Asuka, what are you doing here. Do you know what time it is?" Shinji stared at the young girl. He watched her expression change. "Asuka? Are you okay? You're not sick or anything are you?" Shinji rested one palm against her forehead and the other against his own.

 "No, I'm not sick Baka." Asuka slapped his hand away.

 "What's going on?" He sat down next to her on the bed.

 "You spent the whole time at her place, didn't you?" Asuka rested her jaw on her knees.

Well, yeah, I …." Shinji went on to explain how Rei's mom and his were friends from way back and how he had ended up staying for dinner and having to explain his whole life up to the point of meeting Lillith.

 "So you'll probably walk home with her from now on?"

 "Well it's on our way home Asuka. We could easily do it."

 "We?"

 "Of course. We're all friends. Why not?"

**_…Because we're not all friends….._**

Asuka looked at Shinji as he leaned back against the room wall. "Shinji? Do you hate me?"

Shinji stopped and stared at Asuka in complete surprise. "Asuka? Of course not. You're my best friend. What is it you say, yeah, 'I'm your oldest and dearest friend'." Shinji chuckled to him self.

Asuka stood up. "Do you think I'm pretty?" Asuka held her hands behind her back as she looked at the floor.

Shinji was stunned. "Asuka, you keep telling me you're the prettiest …"

 "I'm not asking what I always tell you. What do you think?" Asuka kept her head lowered but raised her eyes at him.

 "How could you ask that? Your one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I sometimes wonder why you even hang around with me." Shinji suddenly found Asuka's face right in front of his as she kneeled across the bed.

 "Good" Asuka looked deep into his eyes and kissed him.

 "I'll see you tomorrow Baka. You better get some sleep" Asuka climbed out the window into the night.

Shinji touched his lips with his fingers. He was sure he was in a dream. Did Asuka really …

***

Shinji was woken by the sound of familiar voices. He sat up in bed and blinked to find Asuka and Rei pointing at each other and arguing. "Morning Asuka, Morning Rei" 

 "What is she doing here?" Shinji stared at both girls as they asked the question together. Shinji sighed as they returned to arguing. He got out of bed and began to head off to the bathroom. Both girls screamed and slapped him before they ran from the room. Shinji wondered what had upset them when he looked down to see his boxer shorts sticking out in front of him. I can't help that.

Shinji finally made his way downstairs to find both Rei and Asuka sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast talking with his mother. "Good morning dear. You're going to be late again if you don't hurry up. What would you do if these girls didn't come to help you every morning?"

Shinji rubbed his still aching face. "Probably wouldn't need painkillers every morning at least."

 "What was that?" Asuka and Rei said in stereo as they finished their juice.

 "Nothing. Nothing at all" Shinji hurriedly wolfed his food down as both Rei and Asuka grabbed an arm and began dragging him from the house.

 "Have a nice day" Yui called out to the children as the left.

Shinji felt like a rag doll as both girls dragged him along at full speed.  He watched on as both girls tightened their grip on him as they glared at each other from the side of their eyes. What the hell is going on here?

***

**_Tokyo-3 Municipal High School_**

"So Shinji, I saw you come to school with the red devil and the new girl. You doing both of them?" Touji laughed until three school satchels crashed into his face. He promptly fell to the floor.

Rei, Asuka and Hikari retrieved their satchels and glared death at both Kensuke and Shinji. Both boys cringed in fear and begged forgiveness for any and all wrong doings they had ever and would ever commit.

Things didn't really improve for Shinji as the morning progressed. During gym class, he stood with Touji and Kensuke on the sideline of the soccer field, waiting for the next boy to come off injured so they could get out there and prove their manhood by trying to maim their opponents. 

As they generally did, they spent a great deal of time watching the girls in their bloomers and shirts practicing athletics. Most of the girls put up with the leers and wolf whistles from the boys, mainly due to the fact it made them feel good about themselves. Rei noticed Shinji noticing her and made a display of waving and calling to him. This of course caused Touji and Kensuke to badger him remorselessly about what he was going to do with the 'hot babe'. Shinji was about to rebuff their remarks once again when he noticed Asuka zeroing in on Rei like a storm cloud.

 "Are you finished flirting with the Baka?" Asuka stated in a cold voice.

 "What are you talking about? I'm just waving to him. Anyway, I don't see how it's any of your business who I talk to or flirt with." Rei continued to wave to Shinji, giggling when his friends used him like a puppet to wave back to her.

 "Stupid stooges." Asuka muttered. "He's my oldest and dearest friend. It is my business."

 "You're not dating him, so why should you care. He said none of the 'other' girls were that interested in him, so I thought I might ask him out. Our mothers were childhood friends after all" Rei smiled sweetly at Asuka.

 "I don't care who he dates. I have absolutely no interest in little boys like him. None whatsoever." Asuka stormed off.

Shinji found himself eating lunch with Rei on the roof again, although this time there was no sign of Asuka or Hikari.

 "It's not enough you keep Asuka to yourself, you've now taken the new girl as well, Ikari." Shinji looked slowly. He knew that voice.

**_…..No…..No…..It can't be….._**

 "Kaworu, what do you want." Shinji muttered.

**_…..Kaworu-kun's dead.....I KILLED HIM…..._**

 "Not you, that's for sure. But I will take this one off your hands. How 'bout it? Leave the spineless wimp and join a real man for lunch." Kaworu reached down to grab Rei's hand.

 "Not in this lifetime, loser." Rei slapped his hand away.

 "Stuck up bitch. You're just a stupid whore like all the rest." Kaworu lashed out with a boot to kick Rei's bento lunch box into the fence. " Kaworu began to ready another kick as Rei screamed covering her head.

Shinji felt his blood screaming inside his veins. His vision blurred, as everything seemed to slow down. He watched on in disinterest as his fists began connecting in rapid succession into Kaworu's face. He held the boy up off the ground by his throat. He felt his lips curl back and his teeth gnash as he snarled.

***

Time froze and the world became a dull, grey, flat picture. Lacking both form and substance. Shinji stepped back from where he had been holding Kaworu, releasing him to observe his surroundings. The boy still floated aloft, suspended in the air, not that that was entirely unusual for Kaworu Shinji thought.

"This isn't what I want. It would be nice to have parents that were there everyday for me. Friends that I could pal around with. Live a normal life. A life without EVA, without Angels. Without pain." Shinji glanced around him, sighing at what could have been. "But I have a family waiting for me." Images of Misato, Rei and Asuka flashed across the landscape. "Friends that let me be just another normal teenager." Images of Touji, Kensuke and Hikari joined the others. "As nice as this world is and as much as I would like to stay, it's not where I belong." He slowly began walking away, the scenery slowly fading away. "Besides, I can hear them calling me. They're in pain and I can help them."

Closing his eyes, Shinji quickly searched through the memories of a life that he had never lived. A life he had been denied. "Goodbye." He whispered and vanished, leaving behind a false happiness that while it offered him everything he once had wished for. It wasn't what he truly wanted.

***

**_End Chapter the Thirteenth_**

Tbc

Authors Post-Rant – 

Next chapter is everything that happened while Shinji lived out his fantasy world.

Ja Ne


	14. Chapter the Fourteenth

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First.

Author's Pre-Rant – 

Chapter the Thirteenth was better received than I thought it would be. I wasn't really all that happy with it. But I am my own worst critic. It's so easy to hate. Terrible isn't it.

As I intended, this Chapter occurs in conjunction with Chapter the Thirteenth. The girls do the hard work while Shinji gets to dream. That's equality for you. 

And for all the Tabris/Kowaru fans, sorry if I upset you with the unjust portrayal but he hurt Shinji a lot. Adam sensed the dichotomy in Shinji's own subconscious from this betrayal. He was trying to come to terms with that pain by having Kaworu play the villain. Something his true self couldn't accept. Shinji truly believed Kaworu was the better person. That's why the pivotal moment in the dream was Shinji with a stranglehold on Kaworu.

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Fourteenth – The Blame Game_**

**_Central Dogma_**

Both Asuka and Rei sat in their respective EVA's, waiting for the command to launch from the cages. The conspicuous absence of Evangelion Unit 01 and it's Pilot had practically everyone concerned. From a tactical standpoint, one third of NERV's fighting force was A.W.O.L. For the remaining two Pilots and their Commanding Officer, the concern ran significantly deeper than just strategic logistics.

"Misato, do you really think those morons in the military would be stupid enough to launch another assault against NERV." Asuka smirked as she recalled just how ineffective their conventional weaponry had been against the combined might of herself and her mother the last time they had attempted a military take over.

"I'm not sure Asuka. Some guys never handle rejection well. They always come back for more." Misato's carefree smile and easygoing disposition barely concealed the worry that suffused her entire being. Where are you Shin-chan?

"Has there been any word of Shinji?" Rei inquired. The unsettling sensation that had been bothering her all evening had only increased once arriving at NERV. It was slightly more bothersome than she considered the Second Children to be.

Misato's smile slipped a little. "No. Not yet. But you know Shinji. He'll turn up when we need him." He always comes back when we need him. Always.

Asuka shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "Feh. It's not like we'll need the 'Invincible Shinji-sama' to save us this time Misato. When he shows up let him sit and watch a real Pilot from the sideline."

"Major, the aircraft are now entering the red zone. ETA 5 minutes. Unit's 00 and 02 are prepped and ready to go." Makoto looked to the interim Commander for her order to launch the two Evangelions.

Misato turned to the communications monitors and grinned. "Ladies, your new dance partners have arrived. Please show them a good time."

"Got it / Understood." Both girls responded as their EVA's were sent to the surface to greet their latest foe.

***

**_Unit 01 Core_**

Gendou Ikari opened his eyes. He quickly surveyed his surroundings, wondering just where he was. "Unexpected." Before him was a small playground. Old and unused from the looks of it's condition. The sort you could find in older areas where the residents had long since relocated. The place spoke of loneliness, of despair. Walking over to the rusty swing he pushed it. The metal grated and squealed as unused hinges ground against each other.

"This is the strongest mental image I received from my son. He feels so alone Gendou."

Gendou quickly turned to face the owner of the voice. "Yui." His eyes quickly sought hers, wanting, needing to be certain it was her.

"Why did you abandon him Gendou?" Yui Ikari hugged herself, shivering, although theoretically it was impossible to feel changes in temperature in a place where physical laws were meaningless. "Where did my happy little boy go? He was always smiling. He was so happy." She was unable to reconcile her memories of a bright and carefree young Shinji with the sombre young man she felt each and every time he synchronised with Unit 01. "Now all he knows is pain and suffering. He feels so isolated, so alone. He desperately wants you to acknowledge him. But you used and abused his kind and gentle nature. You've crushed what little resolve he had left."

Gendou took a step towards his wife, raising his arms to embrace the woman he had longed to see for over a decade. "Everything I have done. All I have suffered. It was all in preparation for this moment. Things can be as they once were. The two of us. Together. For eternity."

Sensing his intentions, Yui glared at the man, stopping him in his tracks. "You did this to my son! All for your damned scenario. To satisfy your own selfish desires."

The sky quickly flickered through a series of images. Everything Gendou Ikari had done to achieve his goal. His crimes laid bare.

_Using Yui to ingratiate himself with GEHRIN and SEELE._

"Fuyutsuki-sensei tried to warn me that you had ulterior motives when you first approached me. But I was blinded by youthful passion."

_Using Naoko Akagi and her daughter Ritsuko to further his ambitions._

"I knew you were cheating on me. But it didn't matter. As long as I had my son. He asked for nothing from me. He was so innocent. So happy."

_Using the Rei clones to implement his scenario._

"That poor girl. You sent her die twice. You treated her like a tool, discarding her when she was of no use to you, unwilling to further your plans."

_Using his son to be where he was today._

"Shinji ……" A solitary tear traversed its way down Yui's cheek.

"You are the one who abandoned him first. You are the one who chose her project over her precious child." Gendou pointed a finger at one of the images. An image of Yui Ikari dressed in a silver plug suit waving to a three year old Shinji Ikari. "You have no right to take the moral high ground Yui." Smiling, Gendou looked over at his wife. "You're just like me Yui. You surrendered yourself to your own inquisitive nature. You had to know what lay within the mind of EVA. Like you, I gave everything to my project. I would sacrifice everything and everyone to free you from your prison. To see you once again."

Shaking her head, Yui continued to watch the montage, now of Shinji's memories, hearing his screams of agony, sorrow and rage. The depths so dark just sensing the fringes of it tore at her soul. "No. It was all for yourself. It was always your wants and needs Gendou. I hoped to provide Shinji with a chance for the future. A chance at happiness. Once I knew SEELE's plans for the Red Earth Purification Ceremony, for Instrumentality, I knew I had to stop them. There had to be a better way. Perhaps humanity had achieved its evolutionary pinnacle. I'm not so sure any more." Yui gazed once again at her husband. "I failed. We both failed Rokubungi. You will not have your way. I won't allow it."

Flinching at her use of his original surname, Gendou glared at her. "It is too late Yui. Your own actions provided the way. Adam has taken possession of Lillith. Your darling Shinji will now become the focus of the world's darkness and hatred." Gendou smirked. "The boy will destroy everything and everyone. And when he is finished, the magnitude of his task will consume him. He will die, alone and unloved. My parting gift to our son."

Yui shook her head. "Even now I can sense them. Through their bond to EVA. Their bond to Shinji. They can be his salvation. They are his everything. His reason for continuing." Yui extended her arm towards Gendou, her hand slowly clutching the air in front of her.

"What? What are you doing Yui?" Gendou began struggling as an invisible force held him tight.

Smiling sadly, Yui observed her husbands futile attempts to escape. "The soul is notoriously difficult to destroy. But it can be hurt, made to suffer agony. We will have eternity Rokubungi. But it will not be the paradise you envisaged." Shaking her head slowly, the playground faded to nothingness.

Gendou looked at his Yui, hoping to somehow reason with the love of his life. His voice caught in his throat as he watched her eyes slowly begin to glow a feral red colour as she began growling. In the background Unit 01 slowly emerged from the darkness. It roared in anger as it began advancing on the immobilised form of the former Supreme Commander of NERV.

***

**_Tokyo-3_**

Nine large aircraft flew over the determined drop zone and their pilots quickly confirmed the release of their payload. In sequence, the large pale humanoid figures were released from the craft and after extending the wings from their backs, began a slow, methodical descent towards their targets below.

"What in the hell are those things?" Asuka zoomed in on the facial features of the nearest EVA, shuddering at its appearance.

Rei's response was measured and controlled, not revealing the concern she felt. "Unit's 05 through 13. The Mass Production series financed by SEELE."

"SEELE? Who the hell are they? Mass Production series my ass. My Unit 02 is the benchmark for them. Those hideous things don't look anything like Mama. And where the hell did they suddenly find nine more Children? Pilots don't just walk in off the street." Asuka sniffed in disdain as she continued to watch their descent. Why didn't they equip wings on Unit 02?

"They utilise the Dummy Plug system. There is no Pilot operating the EVA's. We must be careful Pilot Sohryu. Something is wrong." Their weapons. The aura is similar to the lance. What does it mean?

"Wrong? Wonder Girl, didn't anyone ever tell you that the best defence is a good offence?" Asuka grabbed the nearest assault rifle and began firing shots at the enemy in the air.

Following the example of her colleague, Rei had Unit 00 begin shooting the winged monstrosities.

***

**_Central Dogma – _****_Command_****__****_Bridge_****__**

"Misato! We've got serious problems." Ritsuko dashed to where Misato stood, Maya at her side, the signs of distress and fear readily apparent.

"Problems? Where have you been Ritsu-chan? We're under attack by nine EVA's and we still have no idea where Shinji is." Misato turned from watching Unit 00 and Unit 02 begin preparing for the impending attack.

The explosion that rocked Central Dogma was sufficient enough to knock anyone standing from their feet and cause several system malfunctions.

"What the hell was that?" Misato glanced around at her support staff as they frantically tried to restore the systems to some sort of operational capacity.

"That," Ritsuko quickly deactivated the security protocols that prevented any unsupervised access to the surveillance monitors in Terminal dogma. "was Shinji-kun."

The entire bridge crew stood and stared in awed silence. On the screen was Shinji Ikari. Floating in mid-air before a huge dark skinned woman. Below them in the LCL lake lay a fallen Unit 01 with a gaping hole in its chest. Even without an audio feed it was obvious that Shinji was screaming. Those watching were unsure if it was from pain, as blood flowed from his eyes, or in berserk fury.

"Shinji?" Misato raised her hand to her mouth as she watched as lightning arced from her young charge. Tears began flowing as she watched his features contort and twist in a combination of rage and agony. Misato turned to her friend. "What happened to him?"

Ritsuko continued to observe the screen. "Gendou."

***

**_Tokyo-3 Geofront_**

"It appears conventional firepower will be of little use against them Pilot Sohryu." Rei discarded her palette rifle opting for a large spear in one hand and the standard issue knife in the other. "We will need to destabilise their AT Fields and engage in close range combat."

"Hand to hand, huh. Good, I need to work off a lot of excess stress." Dropping the weapons she held, Asuka retrieved a long curved blade.

The MP EVA's completed their analysis of the situation and decided to launch their counter strike. Splitting into groups they landed, surrounding their technological predecessors.

Standing back-to-back, Asuka and Rei both waited for their opponent to make their first move.

On an unspoken command, the MP EVA's began their advance. Four moved in to launch their attack while two others took to the skies once again and the remaining three began circling the two girls, looking for an opportunity to strike.

Let's do this Asuka. Unit 02 leapt forward thrusting the sword at its nearest opponent. Red blood sprayed forth as the shaft buried itself in the abdomen of the MP EVA. Maximising the momentum of the strike Unit 02 continued to press the advantage using the chance to jump and deliver a swift kick to the serpentine head of the other white beast. The force of the blow crushed the facial features as the head viciously snapped backwards. Using the leverage as she landed, Unit 02 drew the blade upwards through the near incapacitated EVA, cleaving it in half. Senses honed by countless simulated battles, Asuka rolled to the side as she felt the approach of danger before she saw it as one EVA plummeted from the sky attempting to skewer her where she stood while another tried to decapitate her from behind. "Better luck next time meat puppets." Asuka growled as she spared her colleague a quick glance before returning to concentrate on her two newest opponents.

Unit 00 quickly spread its AT Field and felt it contact and with its opponents. Using the chance, she threw the spear at one EVA. Not even waiting to see how it buried itself in the upper torso of the enemy, she quickly outmanoeuvred the next available target and grappled the creature around the neck and drove the knife into the side of it's head, viciously ripping it out through the face. Leaping to retrieve he spear, she narrowly evaded the lunging attack from behind as another EVA took the place of its fallen siblings. Holding the spear in both hands, Unit 00 raised the weapon above her head to parry the downward strike of another foe, the force of the impact driving her feet into the soft earth below. With a dancers grace Unit 00 flipped backwards driving it's foot into the skullcap of the MP EVA trying to backstab her, crushing the vertebrae in it's neck. In a florid motion, she drove the spear into its chest, pinning it to the ground. Unfortunately the display only allowed the remaining aerial foe to dive in and catch Unit 00 unprepared. While only a glancing blow, the large blade it carried tore through the armoured plate on the forearm as Unit 00 tried to block with the spear. Grimacing in pain, Rei watched as her own arm tore open and began bleeding. Not a serious injury, it would definitely hamper her ability to attack and defend herself.

Rei opened communications with Asuka. "I suggest you avoid incurring any injury to Unit 02 Pilot Sohryu."

Asuka glanced at the blue haired girl displayed in her comm. window. "Your bleeding Wonder Girl? How did that happen?"

"Their weapons are facsimiles of the Lance of Longinus. They are capable of piercing an AT Field. Our synchronisation with EVA means we incur the physical damage suffered by our EVA." Rei ignored the cut to her forearm, survival took precedence over pain.

Asuka quickly worked through a number of ideas. "Our EVA bleeds, we bleed. So it just means don't get hit. What if we lower our Synch Ratio?"

"While it may mitigate the effects, your response times and combat skills will suffer as a result." Rei could understand the Second Children's line of thought and would have agreed under different circumstances.

"Catch 22. Looks like it's all or nothing." Asuka laughed.

Rei smiled. "Death or Glory I believe is the phrase."

This only prompted more laughter from Asuka. "Funny First Children. Glory it is." Asuka charged the nearest MP EVA, the large blade slicing through the earth as she swung it upwards in an arc, neatly severing the right arm.

The battle continued to rage. It became readily apparent that without the innovative, spur of the moment flair that both the combat trained NERV Pilots had, the MP EVA's were sorely outclassed as they continued to struggle.

"Wonder Girl!" Noticing the approaching MP EVA blindsiding Rei, Asuka leapt between the two. While she was able to deflect the blow meant for Rei, Asuka left herself vulnerable to attack from her own opponent. A vulnerability it graciously accepted.

Asuka grunted in discomfort as the large blade sliced through her EVA's side. A similar wound erupted from her own flesh, her blood quickly mixing with the LCL.

"Pilot Sohryu, why did you risk serious injury protecting me?" The concept of the Second Children acting in such a self-sacrificing manner only served to confuse Rei.

"Just because Wonder Girl. Just because. Just hurry up and take them down." Asuka grit her teeth and did her best to ignore the deep gash across her side. Because Shinji would hate me if I let you die Wonder Girl. And because I want the privilege of seeing the look on your face when he finally becomes mine. Asuka grinned as Unit 02 retrieved a replica lance. "Come on First. Let's show these wind up toys how real Pilots fight."

The clean up did not take that long. While the MP EVA's were constructed utilising the most modern equipment and techniques, the actual performance was hampered by their complete lack of ingenuity, experience and determination.

Breathing hard from the physical toll the battle had extracted from her, Asuka leaned back in the entry plug. "That was easier than expected Wonder girl. Maybe the contractors cut some corners when they made these pieces of scrap." Asuka surveyed the carnage strewn Geofront. Chunks of the Mass Production series lay scattered around the battlefield and blood continued to flow like small rivers.

"Your fighting skills are quite exceptional Pilot Sohryu, but perhaps you should seek medical attention for the wounds you have suffered."

"This tiny scratch. It's okay" Asuka ignored the pain in her side. "You didn't do too bad yourself Wonder Girl. Looks like the fair damsels didn't need the knight in shining purple armour after all."

Asuka's assessment of her partner's fighting abilities was interrupted by the sudden movement of the MP EVA corpses around them. "What the… These bastards are still alive?"

"They appear to have functional S^2 engines. We must be extremely careful Pilot Sohryu. They are not bound by the same limitations as we are." Rei stood back to back with Asuka.

Asuka ignored the grey spots before her eyes and gripped the lance. "Let them come and get it. I'll slice and dice the bastards until there's nothing left to rebuild."

"We must destroy both the Dummy Core and the Super Solenoid Engine. It is the only effective way to incapacitate them completely." Rei offered as the MP EVA's began regenerating. 

***

**_Unit 00_**

Ikari-kun. The soft, gentle voice whispered throughout the plug of Unit 00.

Rei's eyes glanced about slightly as she attempted to pinpoint the origin. "Who is it?"

Again the voice whispered. Protect Ikari-kun.

"Familiar. Who?" Rei focused on the voice and closed her eyes, expanding her senses, attempting to somehow establish contact with her 'guest'.

Ikari-kun screams. Ikari-kun is in pain. Urgency and concern now filled the voice.

Rei's eyes snapped wide open. "You!?"

An image of a young pale blue haired girl in a school uniform appeared before Rei. You are me. I am you.

Rei shook her head slightly. "I am myself. My soul is my own. I am the Third."

The image of Rei nodded her head in agreement. I am the Second. I am myself. But…

"We are the same. My thoughts were from you. Derived from your experiences." Nodding her head in agreement, Rei waited for the vision of her previous self to continue.

Our feelings are a gift from him. Ikari-kun cared for a disposable shell. He showed me I had more than I ever thought I would be allowed. 

"He cared when we ourselves, did not. He cries for us. He smiles for us" Memories that both girls shared prompted a small smile from each of them.

He suffers for us. Rei III could feel the emotion and concern of her predecessor.

"The feelings I have for Shinji, are they…?" The question had long plagued the third Rei. Was her attraction to the shy young man only the pale remnant of her predecessor?

They are your own. They are not a reflection of mine. Rei II held a hand over her chest and briefly closed her eyes. But they are similar.

"You love him" The realisation struck Rei like the proverbial bolt out of the blue. Her predecessor, as unfamiliar with emotions as she had been, had loved Shinji enough to sacrifice her life to save him.

The ghostly image of the second Rei nodded her head. As do you. As do many others.

"Where is Shinji? I have not been able to locate him. No one has." While able to dismiss most trivial things from her mind while Piloting, the absence of Shinji had been constantly weighing on her thoughts.

Rei II looked over towards NERV Headquarters. He comes. He is not himself. He is lost within a false world of Adam's making. He will usher in Armageddon.

Rei II shook her head, denying her previous self's claims. "Shinji would not hurt…"

The Commander has sold him to the First Messenger, to realise his dream. Ikari-kun has become her instrument.

"I will not hurt Shinji." Rei III was adamant. She would die before inflicting harm upon her Shinji.

Rei II smiled. Thank you.

Re III returned the smile. "You are welcome Onei-san. Let us bring our Shinji home."

***

**_Unit 02_**

"Mama. It hurts. Do you think Shinji would laugh at how pitiful I am if he saw me now." Asuka held her hand tight against her side. Blood continued to spill between her fingers despite her best efforts to hold the wound closed. LCL mingled with the wound, slowing the bleeding to a degree but Asuka knew she would need medical attention soon to prevent any lasting damage. I may not bleed to death but if it slows me down too much, those pale bastards will finish me off anyway.

My little Asuka. Asuka raised her pained face to gaze at the ghostly apparition of her mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu. Let me help you Asuka. Kyoko embraced her daughter, enfolding her in her ethereal arms.

"Warm." Asuka smiled at the fond memories she had of her mother before the 'accident' and allowed herself to be weak for once. Her mother was the only person she would ever allow to see this side of her. She was Asuka Langley Sohryu and she couldn't afford to be weak. She had to be strong. Strong enough to prove she was worthy of the spotlight she craved

He needs you Asuka. The young man who dominates you're thoughts. The one you care for so much. He is lost. Alone and afraid, he has succumbed to the shadows that blight his soul.

"Shinji? Shinji didn't come to help me Mama. He abandoned me. Just like last time. The invincible Shinji doesn't need me. He doesn't need me." Asuka's voice became weaker and weaker as she convinced herself that she had no one that cared whether she lived or died.

You know that's not true. He would come for you if he could. He would give all that he is for anyone that asked it of him. This is the Shinji you keep locked in your heart. The Shinji that is worthy of my brave little girl.

Asuka forced the tears away and smiled. "That's right Mama. Baka Shinji might be weak and cowardly. He's a pervert and an idiot and not half the man Kaji was, but…. But he's MY Baka Shinji. And if he won't come to me then I'll go wherever he is and drag his sorry ass back." Asuka looked at the gentle, smiling face of her mother and blushed under her mother's scrutiny. "Because…"

***

**_Terminal Dogma_**

Doctor Tsukasa Subaru blinked away her drug induced slumber and slowly climbed to her feet clutching her head. "What happened? Commander Ikari? That whore Akagi? Where are they?" It took a few moments for her clinical mind to re-assert control and take stock of the situation. I'll have to pay the good doctor another visit and finish our 'discussion'. And then the other two Pilots…… It was at that moment that things began to register. Raising her head, she found herself staring at a gigantic ebon skinned woman standing in the golden lake before her. Her skin, it seems to draw the light in. Like a singularity. The remnants of Unit 01 lay collapsed at her feet, it's core floating beside her. More remarkable, or perhaps disturbing considering the situation, was the presence of a very much alive Third Children. The last Tsukasa had seen, he was playing the part of a soon-to-be corpse at the Commanders feet.

Revelling in his ascension, the Destroyer felt the anguish begin to flood his being. His mistress opened the door and unleashed the hatred of the lost souls of Second Impact upon him. Their torment clawed at his soul, their insane jealousy of the living tore at his mind. He held firm amidst the maelstrom, taking all that they had to give. No matter how dark, how malign, their rage was no match for his own. Their sorrow, their despair was insignificant when compared to pain that he harboured in his soul.

Venting his fury, the Destroyer tapped the darkness that lay buried deep within his soul and unleashed it.

A giant cross flared, ripping through the armoured defences of Terminal Dogma, blasting up beyond the Geofront, through to the surface of Tokyo-3 itself.

Tsukasa Subaru watched with a true scientist's detached interest as the pillar of energy expanded out from the Third Children, rapidly closing in on her position. The vortex enveloped her, caressing her flesh. "Incredible." She marvelled as she brought her hand to her face, the energy sparkled and danced around her fingertips.

Her fascination was disturbed by a low moaning sound emanating all around her. It slowly grew from a murmur to a crescendo of shrieks and cries. Shadowy apparititions flickered across her peripheral vision. Shadows that gradually coalesced into gaunt humanoid figures, obscene mockeries of human beings. They glared at her, reaching out to her with sharp claw like appendages. Appendages that began tearing and ripping at her flesh, spilling her blood, ending her life. Doctor Tsukasa Subaru screamed as her soul was literally laid bare and her body was torn asunder. 

Not content with her life, the Destroyer greedily consumed the light that had once been named Tsukasa Subaru, relishing at the exquisite taste of the human soul.

Adam smiled at her newly born Angel of Death. His power and rage grew exponentially as he absorbed his first Lillum soul. Take them all my love, they are nothing but meat for the beast. Sup from the chalice of their light. Remove all trace of Lillith's accursed offspring.

Raising her eyes to the stars now visible above, Adam and her instrument of oblivion began their ascent to the surface.

***

**_End Chapter the Fourteenth_**

Tbc

Authors Post-Rant – 

I know the battle sequence seemed rather weak. But I did state right back at the beginning that I was intending to focus more on the interactions of the characters rather than the fight scenes. Also, in EoE, the MP EVA's were pretty ineffectual in a standard fight against Asuka by herself, let alone with Rei as well. Also it's a convenient out for someone like myself who was writing his first Evangelion battle.

Not long to go now. Yes. It means that Insight and Understanding is in its death throes. Some may say good riddance to bad rubbish. No wait, that's me.

Ja Ne


	15. Chapter the Fifteenth

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First.

Author's Pre-Rant – 

Sorry about the delay in posting. Life decided to interfere. (Had a glut of new Anime to watch and it takes precedence ^-^ That and 22 PC's to rebuild from the ground up. Things we do for friends and family and complete strangers.)

Beginning of the End, End of the Beginning type stuff.

BTW – Apologies for the sloppy typing and spelling mistakes. Still customising my XP Word dictionary to recognise things like the EVA character names. Joys of upgrading software. Please bear with me in the interim.

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Fifteenth – Discussions With A Echo_**

**_Central Dogma – Command Centre_**

Misato was certain someone was calling her name. Some one very familiar. "Mom?" Opening her eyes, Misato struggled to comprehend why everything was bathed in a dark red.

"Don't try to sit up yet Misato. You took a nasty knock when you fell." Looking up, Misato found the blurry form take a more familiar shape.

"Ritsuko? What's going on? Where's Shinji? Asuka, Rei?" Clutching her head from the sudden movement, Misato felt something warm and sticky surrounding the extremely sore part of her head. Looking at her hand, she found it covered in a dark substance. In the garish red emergency lighting, it looked almost black. "Blood?"

"Don't worry too much about it, head wounds tend to bleed a lot. Right now Hyuoga-kun, Aoba-kun and Maya are trying to get whatever systems they can back on-line. That explosion took out just about everything. We might have to abandon Headquarters and go topside." Ritsuko began wrapping a compress to the wound on Misato's head to slow the bleeding of the wound. "Asuka and Rei are undoubtedly fighting for their lives. As for Shinji-kun, my guess is he caused the explosion."

Shaking her head despite the pain it caused, Misato glared at the blonde scientist. "Shinji's not like that. He wouldn't….."

Ritsuko stared implacably at her friend. "You saw him Misato. Right now, Shinji-kun is more than capable." Ritsuko paused to steel herself. She knew without a doubt her next words would more than likely infuriate her friend. "We have to stop him at any cost Misato. Any cost."

Misato absorbed the words in silence. Having worked for NERV for a while now, she knew what Ritsuko was getting at. Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated just how to respond.

Before she could launch into a verbal tirade, Ritsuko pre-empted her.

"He's not your Shinji-kun any more Misato. He's Adam's emissary. Perhaps the Shinji-kun we both knew died at Gendou's feet. Maybe it began when he first arrived in Tokyo-3." Ritsuko's voice carried an immense amount of sorrow. Her personal association with Gendou Ikari had provided a frightening insight into how much the man despised his own son. While she had never been on amicable terms with her own parents, the thought that either one could casually end her life was difficult to contemplate.

"No." The whispered word carried more weight than any scream could. Misato tried to hold the tears back. Regardless of her efforts they began flowing. "He can't be."

Ritsuko grabbed Misato by the shoulders and brought her face as close as she possibly could. "Major Katsuragi. We have a situation that requires your undivided attention. Personal feelings have no place on the battlefield. You will do your job, damn it. We have two Pilots fighting above us and they may need your help to survive. Are you going to abandon them?" Ritsuko sighed as Misato nodded in agreement.

"I'll do my job Doctor Akagi. But if there's even a remote chance of bringing him home, I'll do whatever it takes, NERV be damned." Misato knew her attachment to Shinji bordered on the scandalous, but in all honesty she no longer cared what anyone else thought. Whatever it takes, I'll bring my Shinji back.

Smiling at her friends renewed vigour, Ritsuko helped her to her feet. "Then let's do what it takes. I've got more than enough blood staining my hands."

***

**_Tokyo-3 – Civilian Shelter_**

Standing at the urinals, two boys, both wearing formal attire, waited patiently while nature took its course.

"That explosion a while back was pretty severe. Worse than the time they exploded that N^2 mine." Kensuke shook himself and after zipping his trousers back up, began washing his hands. His spectacles reflected the lighting, casting his features in an almost demonic light.

"Yeah, I wonder how things are. It's been a while since an Angel showed up." Touji's words lacked the zeal of his military obsessed friend. The general panic and chaos of an Angel attack did not rate highly on his 'Must Do' list.

"I'm not so sure it's an Angel. I overheard the Demon talking about it a while back. Supposedly there was only supposed to be seventeen of them." Leaning back against the wall, he waited for Touji to finish up. " Shinji told me that the Seventeenth one was killed back just before the United Nations and the JSSDF attacked NERV."

After washing his hands Touji checked his appearance in the mirror. "If the last one's dead and gone, what's going on then? Nothing else can stand toe to toe with an EVA."

Kensuke grinned. "Maybe we should do a little reconnaissance. Check things out."

Sighing, Touji looked at the ceiling. "Hikari'll get mad at us again. Just like last time."

"Jeez Touji, you're not married yet. Besides she's got more than enough to worry about with our whole class in there." Kensuke pointed back towards the common area.

"Mari's there as well man. I just can't leave her alone." While he didn't want to seem cowardly, the whole situation reeked of something worse than just another Angel attack. The fact that Shinji had been taken earlier only served to reinforce things for Touji.

Kensuke attempted to stifle his laughter at Touji's words. "Alone? She's with the Rep's two sisters isn't she? Your soon to be family, right? Come on let's go see what's going on. Front row seats with our names are just outside." Not wanting to resort to underhanded tactics, Kensuke deployed his trump card. "You're not scared are you?"

The decision was made as the two youths left for the surface and the potential battle that was being waged.

***

**_Tokyo-3 - Battlefield_**

"Don't these bastards know when to just…." Asuka raised the large bladed weapon she had retrieved from a fallen MP EVA and brought it crashing down in a two handed swing on yet another. "…DIE ALREADY!!" Blood erupted from the brutal attack, spraying across an already drenched Unit 02.

Unit 00 tore it's arm free from her current foe, extracting the red entry plug from it's back. "They are most persistent." Crushing the object in her hands Rei turned to locate the next target. Of the original nine, four remained standing, the rest lay scattered, some still trying in vain to claw their way to attack the two girls. Although their efforts were hampered by the impromptu amputations performed by the First and Second Children.

Both girls were now breathing hard. The prolonged conflict was beginning to exhaust them both.

"Scheisse, Baka Shinji owes us more than dinner for this Wonder Girl. He'll have to sell a kidney when I'm through spending his money." Unit 02's heel drove down hard crushing through the chest cavity of the still struggling creature, grinding the entry plug into paste. The wound in her side continued to throb and bleed, each slight movement and exertion sending tremors of pain reminding her that it had not yet spontaneously healed.

Both girls paused in their deliberate and methodical slaughter as the ground beneath them began rumbling and shaking.

Ikari-kun! He comes! The contained essence of the second Rei Ayanami screamed as the earth ruptured. Bursting from the depths of the Geo-Front an incandescent cross of energy illuminated the heavens. The few clouds that were drifting aimlessly across the night sky evaporated as the scorching light destroyed their fragile molecular bonds.

"What the…!?" Shielding her eyes from the intensity of the glare, Asuka watched the pillar slowly dissipate. "Wonder Girl?"

"Shinji." The whisper was barely audible through the communication link.

***

**_Gathering of the Council of Seven Eyes_**

A series of dark monoliths stood impassively in a darkened room. The only light emanating from the word 'SEELE' and a numeric identifier on each dark slab.

"Ikari's betrayal brings destruction. Our tools must prevent this travesty from occurring."

"Units 00 and 02 are still functional. It appears that they are still formidable, even without the presence of Unit 01."

"Unit 01. Its creation was in complete defiance of the original scenario. Lillith's copy should never have existed."

Chairman Keel listened to the desperation in the voices projected by the audio feed of the monoliths around him. Their fear disgusted him. "I had not realised this committee was full of simpering cowards and fools." The simple taunt restored some semblance of sanity to the proceedings. Keel activated a holographic display of the happenings at NERV Headquarters. "While Ikari's deception was expected, we can still salvage Instrumentality from the remains he has left to us." The image zoomed in on the gigantic figure of Adam/Lillith and the Third Children, Shinji Ikari. "Ikari's own son is the key to our version of Impact. The Fractured Messiah. Without the true lance he is impotent. His transformation incomplete, his power erratic and unstable. He is …." Keel's smile held no warmth as he uttered his next word. "Vulnerable." Activating a secure communications line, the Chairman of SEELE issued his orders. "Activate the Rebirth Protocol in the Dummy Plug Control System. Units 05 through 13 will take care of things." Keel's smile spoke of certainty. A knowledge that even in this, the darkest hour, he would triumph.

***

**_Tokyo-3 - Battlefield_**

Rei Ayanami, the Third and last iteration, shuddered under the psychological onslaught of her previous self's cries. Even the present danger of the Mass Production Evangelions could not break the hold that the second Rei instituted over Unit 00. The entry plug was awash with a myriad of colours as the harmonic interface between beast and technology continued to destabilise.

"Sister. You must not lose yourself to this." Her pleas were ignored as Unit 00 echoed the pain of the essence within its core.

"Wondergirl, what the hell are you doing. This is no time to lose control." The drawn and haggard features of the Second Children appeared in a Comm. window. It was obvious it was taking everything the Pilot of Unit 02 had to just stay conscious.

"She is caught in the rapture. His approach has ensnared her." Rei grimaced as another wave of emotional distress wracked and assaulted her mind.

"Whom are you talking about?" Asuka paused as she willed herself to ignore the blurry vision and pain.

Rei could sense it coming. The presence was overwhelming. "I cannot explain Pilot Sohryu. It is complex."

Asuka shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever First. Just get a grip on the problem and back me up. These bastards are still moving and …."

"Pilot Sohryu?" The sudden pause by the Second Children alarmed Rei. In her experience, the red haired girl rarely let anything interrupt her tirades.

Staring at the crater, Asuka whispered her thoughts. "What is that?"

Rising from the depths, a large, dark female figure made its appearance. Her eyes burning with power and a smile that spoke of impending doom.

"The forbidden joining of the First Messenger, Adam, and the Mother of All, Lillith." Having been 'born' of Lillith, Rei could feel the need to join her 'Mother'. The call that was almost constantly with her to some degree had all but vanished in the days after she had refused Commander Ikari. Now it was back. The desire to abandon herself to oblivion was almost more than she could resist. Almost.

Asuka shook her head, prompting another bout of agony wrought dizziness. "Not that, Wonder Girl. THAT!"

"Shinji!" Ikari-kun! Rei's own concern was amplified by that of her 'sisters'.

Floating in front of the imposing figure of the First/Second Messenger, Shinji Ikari, or what remained of the Third Children, vented his anger at the skies above. Dark storm clouds began gathering at an incredible rate. In response to the Third Childrens cries, the skies answered with lightning. Bolts of unrestrained energy blasted into the ground around both himself and Adam, scorching the earth.

Asuka flinched as she watched the display before her. "I know its Baka Shinji. The last time I checked on him, he wasn't able to do that."

Rei closed her eyes and extended her senses outwards, towards the young man that meant more to her than he would possibly ever realise. "SHINJI!!" Wrapping her arms tight around her self, Rei screamed his name as tears began flowing from her eyes.

Shocked by the sudden shout, Asuka stared at Rei in near disbelief. "Wonder Girl?"

"Pain." Rei continued to weep. "Darkness. His light is consumed by agony and rage."

Now my Angel of Death, unleash your gift upon the children of Lillith.

The voice thundered louder than the fury of the elements. Adam's eyes glowed an unearthly orange as she smiled at the Evangelions before her. In answer to his mistress's call, Shinji Ikari, Angel of Death, Destroyer of Life, howled in ecstasy as shadows erupted around him.

***

**_Tokyo-3 – Interim NERV Headquarters (aka – Out in the Open)_**

"Major Katsuragi, we found these two wandering around. What should we do with them?" Two burly guards shoved their prisoners forward for judgement.

Misato spared a brief glance at the two young men standing before her. Touji looked slightly bashful while Kensuke was aiming his camera at multiple things, absorbing the atmosphere of battle. "What are you two doing out here? You should be in a shelter, it's not safe out here." The last thing she needed was these two getting in the way. Especially young Aida. He was just a little 'too' inquisitive for anyone's good.

Touji paled as the woman of his dreams rebuked him. Kensuke paused in his filming to pose something that had been bothering him. "Misato-san, what happened to Shinji? Have you heard anything?"

Misato resisted the urge to tell the two boys the disturbing truth. "We haven't really pieced it all together but ….." Before she could lie outright to them, Ritsuko's voice called out to her.

"Misato, we've re-established the comm. link to Asuka and Rei." Quickly forgetting the presence of the two boys, Misato raced to the makeshift communications terminal.

Grabbing the nearest available headset, Mistao furiously began calling for the two Pilots to respond. "Asuka! Rei! Can you hear me? What's going on?"

Although static interfered with both the quality of the audio and visual feeds, the voice was unmistakable. "Scheisse Misato! Stop yelling. It's bad enough listening to Wonder Girl scream out here."

Conflicting emotions swept through Misato as she considered the implications of Asuka's statement. "Asuka, what's wrong with Rei? Is she hurt? Ritsuko's still working on the link systems to Unit 00 and 02 so we're unable to monitor any of your physical data yet."

"I am fine Misato-san. Unit 00 is experiencing….. difficulties with Shinji's emergence." While the picture was no better, the blue hair and pale features were undoubtedly those of Rei Ayanami. "The Mass Production EVA's have turned their attentions to both Adam and Shinji." Rei's eye's lowered. "Shinji is no longer himself."

"Gott! Damn bastard!" As the technicians continued to work on the equipment, the picture slowly improved providing Misato a glimpse of the two pilots physical conditions.

"Asuka! You're bleeding!" Misato quickly gauged the severity of the wound coupled with the expression that the girl had. Luckily Rei's wounds looked minor in comparison.

"That's a surprise Misato. I just thought Doctor Akagi had changed the mixture in the LCL." Misato breathed a quiet sigh of relief. If Asuka had the energy for sarcasm, she wasn't finished just yet. "One of the living corpses just bit through my power cable. I've got five minutes and counting."

Misato considered their next step. "Rei, assist Asuka in a strategic withdraw." Misato quickly silenced Asuka's outburst. "We'll see if we can restore power to the nearest backup power units. While that happens …."

"Misato-san, what about….." Concern drove Rei to question her commanding officers orders.

Assuming her best military persona, Misato cut Rei off. "Rei just do it. We'll find a way to help Shinji. But the two of you need medical attention. You can't help him if you lose consciousness."

"Understood." The visages of both girls said more than actual words could.

***

**_Tokyo-3 - Battlefield_**

The being once known as Shinji Ikari continued to scream as the darkness swept around him. The dark light flickered across his flesh, scorching it. Wounds opened and healed instantaneously in rapid succession as the shadows began burrowing in, seeking the rage and fury that lay at his very core. Energized by his pain, the shadows ruptured from his flesh, showering his slight form in blood rain. Like a dark halo, they circled above him, waiting for his command.

He ignored the departure of the Blue and Red creatures, even though his mistress, Adam insisted he destroy and devour them completely. Instead he focused on the pale beasts that steadily approached him. He could smell the taint on them and on their weapons.

Fake. The one simple word described them. Everything about their existence was a lie. Nothing but poor copies of his mistress controlled by a superfluous system.

Nothing but meat for the beast.

His lips curled back as he grinned. A low growl began rumbling from his throat at the growing excitement. His fists rhythmically clenched and relaxed, a subconscious throw back to his previous self. Muscle and sinew contorted beneath his skin as his body responded to his feral rage.

"Death." The single word was whispered so softly that had anyone been beside him, they would not have heard it. The word described many things. For the creatures before him and humanity specifically, it described just what Shinji Ikari had become.

***

Ritsuko began examining the dressings on the wounds of the two girls as she questioned them. "What's happening out there? The sensors can't isolate anything other than the presence of an incredibly strong A.T. Field. The MAGI are still withholding judgement on whether it's pattern is blue or not."

"Shinji-kun." The light voice that spoke held an almost musical quality.

Asuka, startled by the sudden appearance of a young male beside her, instinctively swung her hand on reflex. Her eyes widened slightly as her palm swept harmlessly through his calm face.

"Tabris!" Misato spat as she pulled her pistol and levelled it at the young grey haired boy.

"Tabris? What sort of name is that?" Asuka eyed the newcomer warily. He resembles Wonder Girl, but there's something different. He's smiling?

"His names Kaworu Nagisa. He was designated as the Fifth Children. But we all came to know him as Tabris. The Seventeenth Angel." Ritsuko placed a firm hand on the gun her lavender haired friend obviously wanted to shoot. "You can't hurt him Misa-chan. No one can. Not now."

"Why are you here Tabris?" Crimson eyes clashed as Rei regarded the former Messenger.

"His pain calls me." The sad smile on his face spoke of a profound empathy for the young Shinji Ikari. "Adam has taken him for her own."

"The Fifth Children. The Seventeenth Angel. The one Baka Shinji never talks about." Asuka stood in front of the slightly bemused former Angel and pointed a finger directly between his eyes. "You're the one that replaced me and used my Unit 02 while I was out of action. You messed up Baka Shinji more than already was. From what I've heard you were his friend. He doesn't make friends easily. How could you treat him like that, knowing how easily he gets hurt?" The fiery Second Children was furious. No matter how she threatened or tried to coerce and bribe Shinji, he had refused to divulge anything about the Fifth Children. Only that he was his friend, and someone he would mourn for the rest of his life.

"Even the Angel of Free Will must bow to the weight of destiny." Realising his words were in no way placating the angry young red head, Kaworu looked to those around him for assistance. "Shinji-kun has succumbed to the lure of fantasy. His mind has retreated from the world he perceives. Seeing nothing of value in himself, he has surrendered to Adam. Unless he returns to himself, the Lillum species will perish."

***

**_Tokyo-3 – Civilian Shelter_**

The citizens of Tokyo-3 waited patiently, oblivious to the events transpiring outside. A year and a half of practice drills and numerous Angel attacks had created a mind set that allowed most people to blissfully ignore the potential end that awaited them. Being a social creature, many huddled into small groups to essentially catch up with friends and family. It was strange that many considered impending doom a welcome relief from the daily grind of work. Discussions varied dramatically from cluster to cluster. Work, sport, sex.

While this casual atmosphere was enjoyed by most, one particular group was slightly more concerned.

"Onei-chan," Mari Suzuhara sat with the Horaki sisters, Kodama, Hikari and Nozomi. "Onii-chan hasn't come back." Mari Suzuhara had not spent much time in the shelter facilities. Outside of practice drills for school and the apartment complex, this was her first time for real.

Smiling to reassure the young girl, Hikari gently held and squeezed her hand. "It's okay Mari-chan. Touji's probably locked himself in the toilet and can't get out." The joke provoked a broad smile from the girl.

"With that one, it's not that difficult to believe." Hikari spared a scathing glance for her older sister. Ignoring her sister's glare, Kodama grinned as she continued. "Although maybe there's more to him than I've seen. The sort of thing that causes your rather noisy dreams, Hikari"

Hikari could only blush as a result of Kodama's rather bold statement.

Nozomi tugged on Kodama's sleeve. "Onei-chan, what does Hikari saying Shinji-san's name in her sleep have to do with Touji-san?"

Kodama burst out laughing, as Hikari's blush deepened considerably.

***

**_Tokyo-3 – Interim NERV Headquarters (aka – Out in the Open)_**

"So tell me Fifth Children, if you're actually dead, how can you be here?" Kaworu blinked with a mixture of confusion a wry amusement at the question posed by the Second Children.

Staring off towards the place he could sense Shinji, Kaworu frowned slightly. "I am not here as such. I am simply an echo of what once was. Born of Adam, my soul was embraced by Lillith when Shinji-kun ……" Shaking his head to clear the unpleasant memories, Kaworu glanced at his companion. "What about you, why are you here Miss Sohryu?"

Asuka considered the young dead man's words. Her eyes drifted to where Rei was discussing the complications with Unit 00 with Ritsuko and Misato. "Who else is up to saving the world? I can't just leave Wonder Girl to flounder on her own. And someone needs to slap Baka upside the head and set him straight."

The absolute conviction of Asuka's comment earned a small chuckle. "Naturally. Who else but the glorious Asuka Langley Sohryu, Pilot of Evangelion Unit 02."

"Damn right." Asuka stared at the ground as she rolled a small rock under the heel of her foot. "I wonder why this happened? Misato and Ritsuko said you were the last of the Angels. Why doesn't the Invincible Shinji-sama just pull of another miracle? Like he always does."

Knowing something of the Second Children's peculiar mindset, Kaworu knew that she needed reassurance, but would never ask outright. "I don't know. Adam's hold is strong. Even now I can hear her call. It is difficult to resist, and I'm not exactly all here to begin with. Even the First Children struggles with the call of Lillith. As subdued as it is."

Frowning at the innuendo contained in his obscure statement, Asuka stared at the blue haired Pilot. "What are you talking about? Why would Wonder Girl be affected by that thing out there?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Kaworu smiled playfully. "It is not my place to say. Perhaps you should ask Rei."

Asuka shook her head. "That's as pointless as beating your head against a brick wall. The only person she ever really talks to is Baka Shinji. If he wasn't here I doubt she'd talk to any of us" Always him. Only him. Gott how it pisses me off.

"It upsets you, doesn't it? That Shinji and Rei are friends. Perhaps more than friends. You are not true to yourself Miss Sohryu. Shinji's heart cannot perceive someone's intentions unless they voice them. His innocence and honesty are captivating." Kaworu sympathised with the young woman. Even now, his soul yearned to join with Shinji.

"He's already taken Angel Boy." By who remains to be seen but Asuka Langley Sohryu doesn't surrender anything that belongs to her. And He definitely belongs to me.

The remark earned yet another round of light laughter from Kaworu.

Frustration gave way as Asuka kicked the small rock away. "It's just….. Why can't he look at me the way he looks at her? What does she have that I don't?" I'm better than her. Better than Misato. Kaji wouldn't even spare me a second glance. Am I that repulsive?

"Are you so sure he doesn't? My conversations with Shinji-kun often centred around yourself, Miss Ayanami and Major Katsuragi. You all featured quite prominently in his thoughts."

Asuka barely had time to consider his words as Misato called to tell her that the preparations on Unit's 00 and 02 were complete.

***

**_End Chapter the Fifteenth_**

Tbc

Authors Post-Rant – 

Next Chapter should wrap things up. Probably?

BTW – Everyone seen the delicious screen shots for 'Girlfriend of Steel 2'. Yes the first game lacked decent game play but who cares. Megumi Hayashibara doing what she does best is enough for me. Besides, what Evangelion Otaku can resist?

Ja Ne


	16. Chapter the Sixteenth

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First.

Author's Pre-Rant – 

Yes, you heard (read?) right. This is the last chapter of Insight and Understanding. Technically that's a big fat lie. There is an epilogue, which I will be posting sooner rather than later. Then it will all be said and done. (Probably?)

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Sixteenth – Endings?_****__**

**_Tokyo-3 – Interim NERV Headquarters (aka – Still Out in the Open)_**

"Misato, the power supply's acting up." The holo-display panel indicating the level of externally supplied power kept flickering from full supply to the five-minute indicator. A sure sign that something was wrong.

A somewhat snowy image of Misato Katsuragi appeared in a communication window in front of the young German woman. "It's the best we could do given the circumstances Asuka. You keep telling us you're the most elite Pilot we have. Now's your best opportunity to prove it to the world."

"Gott in Himmell." Asuka clutched her head as she watched Misato smile and give the 'V' for victory sign. "Wonder Girl? Any problems with that Prototype piece of junk of yours?"

Misato's image was immediately replaced with that of the azure haired Pilot of Unit 00. "Apart from the power fluctuations, Unit 00 is in operable condition." Rei looked away for a brief moment before continuing. "Pilot Sohryu, about Shinji…."

"I know, we need to do something." Just 'How' they were going to achieve this still eluded the self-proclaimed genius.

"It will be difficult to stop him without injuring him and," Crimson eyes narrowed slightly and pale features hardened. "I will not harm him Pilot Sohryu." The young woman's countenance indicated that hurting Shinji wasn't even a final option. It simply wasn't an option at all.

A short sharp burst of laughter escaped Asuka's lips. "I wouldn't let you if you tried Wonder Girl. Now let's go bring the perverted idiot back. There are Christmas presents with my name on them waiting for me."

***

Taking a long drag from her cigarette to calm her nerves, Ritsuko stared up at the turbulent night sky. Dark, angry clouds obscured the stars and the ever-strengthening breeze offered no respite. All in all an ominous portent for Christmas Eve. "The two girls appear to be in high spirits. What do you think their chances are?" Voicing her own opinions wouldn't be conducive to morale at this point. Instead Ritsuko opted to ask the one person who always tried to play the eternal optimist.

Filling her coffee mug from a nearby urn, Misato took the time to steady herself as she actually considered the reality of their current situation. "If they work together, everything will work out. Shinji'll be back home preparing a succulent Christmas lunch before you know it. You and Maya are welcome to attend." Misato smiled as she watched the steam rise listlessly from the surface of the hot black liquid. He'll be home. He has to be.

Ritsuko glanced at her friend, noting the slight tremors that occasionally appeared, the way her breathing seemed irregular. Still trying to hold it all in Misato? How will you be if Shinji-kun actually ….. "Well, as long as Shinji-kun is cooking, we'll gladly be there."

Misato glared back at the casually smirking Doctor from over her shoulder. "And just what are you insinuating Ritsu-chan?"

"I'm not insinuating anything, Misa-chan. I'm telling you. Your cooking is terrible. It's a medical miracle that Shinji-kun actually survived as long as he did before he finally convinced you to stop destroying perfectly good food." The sadistic smile on Ritsuko's face added to the overall effect of the oft-used taunt. "You really should have taken the chance to take some 'Bridal Training' courses Misato. What sort of man can you expect to catch with the pathetic house keeping skills you have?"

Sniffing in disdain at the remark, Misato returned an equally vicious grin. "Just for that remark, you don't get to play with Shinji under the mistletoe."

"Meaning your keeping him all to yourself?" Ritsuko arched an eyebrow as she levelled her gaze at the lavender haired Major.

"Naturally." Both women broke into a short-lived round of furious laughter.

***

**_Tokyo-3 Battlefield_**

Cybernetically enhanced synapses fired simultaneously. Hardwired programs engineered into the dummy plug hosts reacted to encrypted transmissions issued by their creators. The weapons created by SEELE slowly surrounded the targets designated by their masters. Even the savagely mutilated Evangelions that lay strewn across the surrounding area joined the advance. The program now active had one main directive. Capture and contain both life forms. Sensors continually analysed the two beings, searching for weaknesses to exploit and seeking to determine strengths. The large female Angel had not yet displayed any significant abilities worthy of attention while her male counterpart appeared to affect the elements to a degree. The knowledge database installed into each Evangelion Drive System held scant information on the entities listed as Adam and Lillith, and virtually nothing of the evolved Third Children. This was not interpreted as a weakness. Their tactical extrapolations indicated that individually, both targets were considerably more formidable than anything encountered previously. The database provided by translations of the Dead Sea scrolls determined that collectively, the Adam/Lillith Angel and the current incarnation of the Third Children were capable of destroying all life on the planet.

Expanding their artificially generated AT Fields, the Mass Production EVA's raised their weapons and levelled them at the Third Children. Reacting to the wave pattern of the AT Fields, the weapons began their transfiguration into their final form. Duplicates of the one true Lance of Longinus. Shinji did not even have time to register the pain as the first weapon extended out towards him.

***

Without souls to devour, to seek their retribution against, the shadows of the lost turned their hunger against their master. Shinji felt their mocking laughter as they tore at his flesh. His screams amplified as the first lance pierced his wrist. Another extended out and tore into his other wrist, effectively impaling his body in an obscene parody of a crucified messiah. The serpentine faces grinned maliciously as yet another lance changed it's shape a plunged it's tip into his prone form. Blood and bile sprayed forth from his mouth as the next one tore into his abdomen, near the bullet wound his father had inflicted on him.

Blood and pain. Central themes of his former and current life.

Memories of his father barraged his mind. 

His father smiling at his tears.

Laughing at his pain.

Joyous at his own sons suffering.

The images continued unabated, merging into a continuous montage that engulfed his senses. Displaying the entirety of his existence, everything that had led him to this precise moment.

But the timid Shinji Ikari was gone. All that remained was the Harbinger of Oblivion. Tearing his arms free, ignoring the pain, Shinji unleashed his rage upon the nearest creature that dared injure him. The results were impressive as it literally exploded under his psychic onslaught.

***

Having returned to the battle, Asuka and Rei could only watch from the sidelines as Shinji began his methodical decimation of the last of the Evangelion series. Spears tore mercilessly at his flesh, gouging terrible wounds that nearly severed his body. With almost casual indifference, he ignored the accumulation of wounds and renewed his attacks.

"The Invincible Shinji-sama." The oft-used taunt had never rung more true than now. The Shinji Ikari that she had glimpsed on those rare occasions, the Shinji Ikari that had ultimately caught her fancy. This was him, unfettered by his compassion, in all his glory. And not for the first time, Asuka Langley Sohryu was afraid. As much as she longed for this Shinji to be the true Shinji, he terrified her. Without his gentle indecision, his shy embarrassment, he wasn't the Shinji Ikari she wanted. The Shinji before her was a rabid animal, a creature that had abandoned pity and mercy in favour of hate and rage. His fury was frightening to behold as he literally tore his foes apart. "Wonder Girl, any ideas on what we should do?"

Rei considered what few alternatives they had. "Perhaps if we synchronise our AT Fields with his. Nagisa-kun mentioned that his conscious mind has retreated. We must restore him to his senses."

"What about the Angel? Adam?" The presence of the large female dominating the background disturbed Asuka. Up until now, it had been mostly inactive. But her experiences had taught her that the longer you left them the worse things became.

"She is unable to act. Her hold over Lillith is still tenuous." Although subdued, Rei was certain that Adam's hold over Lillith was not yet complete. If it were, they would already be dead.

"Then let's finish this up before she is able to act."

***

The return of the blue and red biomechanical beasts irritated him. It was much akin to an itch you can't scratch. He could feel them as they attempted to smother and isolate his connection to Adam. Somehow they were able to adjust to his harmonic state very quickly. It was if they were able to anticipate and predict his every move. Of course, if subtlety proved ineffective, brute force was always in his favour. Lashing out, extending his field to pierce directly at his latest foe, Shinji smirked as he sensed their pain as the pilots within the armour suffered something of the assault. By linking their fields with his he could not only feel their pain, he could allow them a glimpse of the cold emptiness that was his existence. He roared with ecstasy at their cries as they echoed in his mind. Allowing the dark tide of hate to build within himself, he prepared to destroy the pair of them. He had an entire world to cleanse. It wouldn't do to waste time on the appetisers. Raw power crackled and arced around him as he readied his attack.

I must go to him. Ikari-kun calls me. The voice whispered. All connection that Rei had with Unit 00 was immediately severed. The entry plug quickly fell into darkness, leaving Rei to wonder if she should activate the manual emergency release.

"What the…? Wonder Girl?" Asuka stared in disbelief as she managed to catch a glimpse of a glowing, near naked Rei flying from Unit 00 towards the airborne Shinji just before the entry plug shut down.

Dark, hate filled orbs slowly cleared to reveal midnight blue eyes. "Ayanami?"

"Ikari-kun." The ethereal figure of the second Rei enfolded Shinji in her arms and laid her head against his chest. "It is good to see you once more."

Shaken by the appearance of the girl who for all intents and purposes had sacrificed her own life to ensure the continuation of his, Shinji could only blink as he watched her close her eyes and smile as she nestled against him. He had never forgiven himself for letting her die. For failing her when she needed him most. For being too weak and afraid.

"Ayanami!" Arms, scorched by the remorseless energies that filled him, wrapped around the young woman's petite body and held her tight. Tears, similar to those he had first shed for this same person, flowed as he embraced her with all the passion and gentleness that he had.

"Ikari-kun." Rei gently cupped her hand against his cheek." Adam's truth is not your truth. Her world is not for you."

"Not the world I wanted" Nodding in agreement, Shinji's eyes stared deeply into the deep crimson eyes of Rei. "I missed you Ayanami."

"I will be with you always Ikari-kun." Energy enveloped the pair as Rei slowly dissipated, her form slowly filtering into Shinji. Small globes spiralled around them, illuminating them in a brilliant kaleidoscope of light. Always.

Shinji slowly opened his eyes, finding that he no longer held Rei in his arms. Instead of tears, a small smile lit his face. "I understand now. Thank you Ayanami. I ……" His final words were lost as thunder and lightning burst once again from the sky above.

Watching both Asuka and Rei eject from their entry plugs filled Shinji with a sense of relief. Even now he could see their souls burning bright. "Thank goodness they're both alright."

Turning towards his mistress, Shinji Ikari considered his options. He had never considered himself particularly intelligent or brave. Quite the opposite in fact. Yet here he was. A world and all it's inhabitants lay in the balance. His decision could condemn them. He couldn't allow that to happen. At any cost.

You think to thwart my revenge? The pact between us is more than just hollow words spoken in jest. We are one my love. Bound to each other. Without one to sustain other……... Adam narrowed her eyes as she glared at her instrument of retribution.

"I won't hurt them." Images of Misato, Asuka, Rei, Hikari, Touji, Kensuke and many more quickly appeared in his mind. Their smiles providing him with the necessary impetus to strengthen his resolve. "Ayanami taught me something very important. If we can give our own life to ensure that the ones we care about can live on, then our life isn't wasted." Warmth and a gentle calm filled his heart. Something he had not experienced for a very long time. The voices of the damned no longer echoed in his mind. Their cries of hunger finally silenced. He could sense them, still deep inside. But with the passing of his own hatred, they no longer had a passage with which to exact revenge. Fixing his eyes on Adam once again, Shinji offered her a sad smile of consolation. "I can't let you do this anymore. Not to them, not to yourself." Opening his arms in welcome, Shinji drifted towards Adam.

Startled by his sudden approach, Adam grinned and raised her hand to strike him down. How dare you. You presume to tell me what I can and cannot do. I am the First Messenger. My will is absolute. Without me you would be nothing more than a corpse at your fathers feet. Adam's eyes widened as her hand passed harmlessly through Shinji as he continued to advance. The smile not faltering, even as Adam renewed her efforts to prevent his approach. Stay away. Stay away. She felt a slight tingling sensation blossom throughout her body. Stumbling backwards in her desperation to avoid the inevitable, Adam tripped and fell. Stay away. Please. Hugging herself in fear, Adam began to shrink as her own AT Field felt the soul of her love. Now reduced to nothing more than a normal human being in size, Adam began to plead. Why. Why do you betray me. Am I so worthless. Were we nothing more than a distraction to stave off your boredom.

Shinji shook his head, disagreeing with her perception of things. "Of course not. I just didn't want you to do this. Killing. It wouldn't bring them, your children, back."

So in the end, you choose the species that would cast you into darkness over the eternal kingdom I offer. The tingling sensation continued as Shinji's soul continued to synchronise with her own.

"No. Not really." Shinji knelt beside the now trembling woman. "Adam, don't cry. Please." Carefully, he gathered her into his arms and held her even as she tried to resist.

Why? Why haven't you killed me? The look of surprise on Adam's face upset Shinji. She expected him to kill her.

He was never comfortable with death. He remembered how he had even questioned why they needed to fight and kill the Angels. "Because I can't."

Adam blinked in surprise. She could feel the darkness draining away. All the accumulated hate and spite, leaving her at a rapid pace. Staring up at the face of the one who now held her, the one she loved, Adam watched with a mixture of awe and concern as dark shadows moved beneath his skin. The pain that etched itself into his features. What do you think you are doing?

Grimacing in pain Shinji spared the woman a smile to hopefully ease her worries. "I'll take it. The darkness that stains your light. I'll add it to my own. I'll shoulder the burden for you."

No. You cannot. It will destroy you. Adam frantically tried to halt the drain, but found herself unable to resist.

"No. But it will sever our bond. That way, if I die at least you'll survive. And maybe you'll find the happiness you deserve." Shinji released his hold and staggered off to the side. Clutching his stomach, he doubled over and began coughing and heaving. Blood sprayed across the earth as he collapsed to his knees.

Adam. Do you see now? Why I chose him? The voice was soft and barely audible.

 Closing her eyes, Adam turned her mind inwards. Lillith?

The image of a pale woman with dark eyes and long silvery hair appeared in Adam's minds eye. There standing beside her was her own child, Tabris, the Angel of Free Will.  He fears contact with others yet cannot bear to see them suffer. He takes their pain for his own. Ignoring the consequences of such an act. Tabris smiled sadly as he closed his eyes, focusing on the young man who at this very moment was struggling to contain the chaos within himself.

Adam's mental avatar looked between her pale sister and her child. Can we help him?

Shaking her head at the question, Lillith closed her eyes and sent her own restored senses towards her Chosen. To Shinji. He refuses. His soul refuses me. Without permission, the barrier that his light projects cannot be breached. It is a strength born from his conviction to help you.

If we combine our strengths, what then? Adam released her grip and opened her eyes to stare at the fallen young man.

Then perhaps we can provide them with the chance to save him.

The 'Them' in question were just now coming into view as they made their way to where Shinji and Adam had fallen. Misato Katsuragi, Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langely Sohryu were scrambling as fast as they dared over the treacherous terrain to reach the young man as he lay on his side, his hand slowly clenching and releasing.

Energy sparked as Adam, Lillith and Tabris spread their combined souls to encompass the barrier Shinji had erected. While Shinji's strength was amplified by the darkness he harboured inside, his 'adversaries' were the First, Second and Final Messengers. Their power was energised by desperation to somehow save their Chosen one. Surrendering themselves to the task, Adam/Lillith's corporeal form slowly began to dissolve as they eroded the field around Shinji.

Shinji lifted his head to gaze in amazement as he felt the contact. "Why?"

The fading image of Adam/Lillith separated into two. The faces of the two Angels smiled at the young man. Because, If we can give our own lives to ensure that the one we care about can live on, then our lives are not wasted.

***

**_Unit 01 Core_**

Yui Ikari watched, impassive and unmoved as her former husband writhe in agony. Layer by layer she peeled the armour that had enclosed Gendou Rokubungi's heart and soul. Years of indifference and apathy were excised, exposing the frightened man that existed inside to true emotional suffering. With nothing to protect him from the memories of his crimes, Gendou screamed as vision after vision assaulted his now fragile psyche. Each atrocity he had willingly orchestrated now tore mercilessly at his souls manifestation.

"My child is dieing, Rokubungi. Instead of destroying humanity, he's opted to destroy himself." Not for the first time, Yui wept for her son. "I'm going to him."

***

**_Tokyo-3 Aftermath_**

"Baka Shinji!" Levelling her index finger at the fallen Shinji Ikari, Asuka launched into an all too familiar tirade. "You stop playing around. Wake up. Do you hear me? Get up……. NOW!" The demands, although impressive sounding and carrying the threat of physical violence if ignored, held little sway against one whose life was almost gone. The imperious quality slowly gave way to an almost pleading moan. "Baka….. Wake up…. Please. I still have to prove who the better Pilot is. We were going to teach you how to swim. You were going to be there….. Forever and ever. ….With me. ….Always." Asuka Langley Sohryu knelt over the body and the low moans that she could no longer hold back gave way to body wracking sobs. "Don't. ….Don't look at me. I'm not crying. I'm not." Out of respect for the young woman and everything she had suffered and overcome, all those present turned a blind eye to her tears. Perhaps their own tears blinded them.

"Shinji." Rei gently cradled the young mans head and rested it in her lap. "Please don't leave me Shinji." Brushing his hair back from his face, Rei wept as she watched for any sign of life. "I ………need you." Her trembling fingers slowly traced the line of his jaw to gently caress his lips. "Beside me……….With me." Emotions that were once unknown to the pale young woman now tore mercilessly at her heart. Slowly at first, but with increasing frequency, tears began falling onto Shinji's face. Rei's vision blurred as she curled up into a ball, gently nestling Shinji's head as she continued to whisper all the things she had never told the young man. Explaining just how much he meant to her.

Misato's grief released itself violently as she screamed at the heavens above. The sun began to rise above the horizon, heralding the start of a new day. Misato cursed the light, how dare it do so as if nothing had happened. Her Shinji was gone. He had become a constant. An anchor against the chaos of her life. Collapsing across the young man's body, Misato continued to cry, her sorrow at the loss of the one who held her heart knowing no other avenue of release.

***

The core of Unit 01 began to glow. Subtle at first, the continued increase slowly took on a life of its own as a low hum resonated through the surrounding area. Wave after wave of heat flowed from the large sphere, melting the earth surrounding it.

Gradually the core of Unit 01 began to cool. Steam billowed as the super heated surface reacted with the cool morning air. Stepping through the mist, a glowing silhouette appeared, making its way towards the small group currently mourning the loss of someone very important.

A young woman, dressed in a short tan skirt and pink blouse with a white lab coat stopped to gaze with infinite sadness at the young man who lay unmoving at the centre of the others. Slowly, and with great care she knelt beside Rei and placed her hand gently on his cool cheek. Even though her form lacked complete substance, there was enough for her to be able to touch her own son.

"My darling little boy. How much you've grown." A single tear streaked down her face and tumbled down onto the forehead of the young man below.

"Misses Ikari?" Misato had never seen the woman before but her resemblance to Shinji was unmistakeable.

Yui spared Misato a brief smile before returning to look once again at her child. "Yui is fine Miss Katsuragi. Thank you for caring for my boy. He appreciated it very much. He may not have said as much but it meant a great deal to him to have a home. Somewhere he felt……at peace"

Asuka stared at the woman. Then at the First Children. The similarities were unmistakable. They could pass for Mother and Daughter.

"Misses Ikari? I am sorry. I could not save Shinji. I failed to protect the one I …." Rei choked on the pain and sorrow as she offered her apologies to the woman beside her. The woman that was part of the template for her very existence.

"You have nothing to apologise for Rei." Yui gently embraced the girl. "Shinji was so proud of you. You became your own person. No longer Rokubungi's puppet. Seeing you smile, knowing you were happy was everything he wanted for you. It allowed him to ignore his own pain."

Rei frantically hugged the woman and buried her face into her shoulder. Tears came unabated as Yui consoled the young woman. "And you must be Asuka, Kyoko's little girl."

Asuka blinked in surprise, no longer caring who saw her cry. "You know me?"

"Your mother and I worked on Project E together, albeit on different sides of the world. She always spoke about her little Wonder Girl. You were her pride and joy." Yui smiled as she recalled the conversations she had had with the extremely intelligent Kyoko.

Misato stared down at Shinji once again, grasping his hand in hers, hoping with all she was worth that he would gently squeeze back. "Why? Why did this have to happen to him?"

"Because sometimes it is not just how a person lives that can determine the fate of a world, but how they die." The words were the only answer Yui had as she slowly began fading from sight. "He wanted to protect the ones who meant more to him than his own life. The ones he loved."

"But he never even learned to like himself." The notable lack of fire in Asuka's response was more than compensated by her grief.

"Why is everyone crying?" The quiet voice was unmistakable. It was Shinji Ikari.

***

End (Sort of)

Authors Post-Rant – 

Odd way to end a series, I know. But just look how the TV series and movies ended. The epilogue will tie things up a little.

Ja Ne


	17. Chapter the Seventeenth Epilogue

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Chapter the First. A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far, Far Away)

Author's Pre-Rant – 

I need to take the time out here and now to express my gratitude to all those who read my debut work and posted something in the way of review (Good, Bad or indifferent. It was all very much appreciated.) Surprisingly, at least to me, people enjoyed it (Still coming to grips with this unexpected turn of events.). Thank you all for taking time out to peruse my incoherent ramblings. I should mention that the 'Happily Ever After' ending wasn't my original option. But I didn't want my debut work to be a 'Sad/Dark Fic'.

I found that the gap between thinking about writing and actually writing was considerable. The learning curve for fan fiction writing is steep (Near vertical in my opinion) and perilous to say the least.

Someone should have posted the warning sign that the first step is one hell of a drop.

But now that I've started down the path, I find myself strangely rejuvenated. Methinks an ambush lies ahead. (Inherent paranoia exacerbated by lack of caffeine in the blood.)

This won't be long and drawn out. Just a way of closing the book. Does Shinji make a choice? Of course not! Where's the fun in that? I'll leave that up to the individual reader.

**_Insight and Understanding_**

**_Chapter the Seventeenth – Understanding the Insight_**

**_Epilogue_**

**_Aftermath_**

"Mother" Shinji stared at the woman standing before him. He couldn't remember her face completely, but without a doubt, he knew this was Yui Ikari. His Mother.

Yui quickly embraced the young man and kissed his forehead. "It's good to see you Shinji. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. That you had to suffer…." Unable to control herself, Yui tightened her hold on her son as she wept.

For the first time in his life that he could remember, Shinji did not flinch or cringe as he was held. "It doesn't matter. You're here now. That's all I ever wanted. To see you again." Afraid that she would disappear if he didn't hold her, Shinji timidly returned the hug.

"They need you Shinji. They're waiting for you." Yui whispered into his ear. "You have to go back."

"It hurts so much." He closed his eyes, hoping to stave off the unpleasant memories. " Father didn't want me. And without you there …."

Yui smiled at her son as she stepped back and grasped his hands in her own. "Sometimes life does hurt. But without the bad, how would you recognise the good." Squeezing his hands gently she tried to make him understand. "Listen to your own advice Shinji. Life can be what you make of it. Yes you'll suffer occasionally, you can't truly live and not experience pain. But there's so much waiting for you. And if there are those willing to stand at your side, to help you through the bad times, you'll never be alone." A soft glow slowly began surrounding her as she looked at her son, at the young man he had become. So many things she had missed. All the little things that most mothers took for granted.

"You can't come back can you?" Shinji started to lose his grip on his mothers hand's as she gradually became more insubstantial. "What about father?" Even now, after all the terrible things the man had done, he couldn't hate him completely.

"I'm bonded to Unit 01 in ways that I never conceived possible. Even now she calls me back. As for Gendou." Yui smiled as she considered just how compassionate her child was. "He's discovering that sometimes what you wish for and what you find waiting for you are two very different things.""

Lowering his gaze, Shinji struggled not to cry more than he already was. "So I'll never see you again?"

"Never is an awfully long time Shinji. And life is full of surprises. But even if we never see each other again, know that I love you. And that I'll always be thinking of you." Yui watched her hands slowly pass through Shinji's as her body began to dissolve.

 "Maybe I can be happy. Thank you Mother. I'll miss you." Turning to face his mother once more, he blinked his tears away to ensure he farewelled his mother with a smile. An honest smile that encompassed his feelings for what she meant to him.

"Goodbye Shinji. I love you, I always will."

Shinji felt himself falling from a great height. But instead of fear, he felt a sense of completeness. He was going home.

Blinking at the morning light, he noticed something very wrong. "Why is everyone crying?"

***

**_Tokyo-3_**

The early morning streets of Tokyo-3 held a most unusual sight for the many people out and about. Although it was becoming more and more commonplace, many had passed idle moments discussing the recent events that had nearly decimated the city. Again.

"Perhaps you should not have done it Sohryu?" Rei quietly posed the half question, half statement to her companion.

Asuka snorted. "They've had it coming for a long time Ayanami. If anything, I think I let them off easy. Anyway you helped." Looking at the morning sky, Asuka smiled as she reviewed the revenge she had exacted the night before. "I think it might rain. What do you think Ayanami?". It was still early morning and the sun was just managing to make its presence known to the residents of Tokyo-3.

"Perhaps Sohryu." The measured response offered no idea to what the young woman actually thought.

Having become marginally accustomed to the enigma that was the First Children, Asuka watched how the morning light began filtering through the canopies of the trees. "I wonder who Shinji REALLY wanted to take to the dance?" The question had become more or less of a ritual for the two girls in the weeks that followed the end of the Angels.

"Me of course." The simple statement was the same as it had been the first time Asuka had asked it. It still annoyed her.

Asuka's response was the same as the first time this little game had started. "When he comes back, we'll see."

For the last month and a half, Shinji Ikari had been held in isolation, away from the world until the NERV scientists, led by Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, were absolutely sure he was clear of any potential contamination and associated complications. It wasn't every day someone became an Angel and regardless of the death threats issued almost daily by a certain lavender haired Interim Commander, they had to be certain he wasn't capable of initiating Third Impact.

***

**_Tokyo-3 Municipal High School – Class Room_**

Sitting on the floor at the front of the empty class was a large wooden crate. The padlock locking it closed still contained the key, ensuring that it could be easily opened. The poorly written Kanji script on the piece of paper taped to it explained that it should only be opened once the entire class was present.

"Man I can't believe the Devil was able to get us like this." Completely naked, Touji Suzuhara tried lifting the lid on his 'prison' once again.

"Hey watch what you're doing." His fellow inmate, Kensuke Aida was equally naked and attempting to keep as much distance as he could from his long time friend. Although trapped together inside a crate did not offer much in the way of breathing room.

"Damn it. It won't budge. How did this happen? All I remember was getting a call from Misato-san saying she just had to see me." The sound of the beautiful woman's voice, the desperation he was sure he heard was more than enough for him. He had readily agreed to the clandestine, late night rendezvous.

Kensuke blinked. "Me too."

Both sighed as they realised that their own rampant teenage hormones had precipitated their falling for the not so elaborate ruse.

"If Hikari finds out about this, I'm a dead man." Slumping down, the young athlete considered just how he could explain his way out of this predicament.

Scratching his posterior, Kensuke posed the question that had been bothering him since he had regained consciousness. "I'm wondering just what happened to our clothes?"

***

**_Central Dogma_**

Maya carefully made sure that no one was watching as she gently leaned over her sempai's shoulder to read the report just written on the Third Children's current condition. "Do you think he'll be okay Sempai?" She frowned slightly as her mentor and lover hastily turned the data screen off.

Ritsuko took Maya's hand and interlaced her fingers with hers. "He seemed a little apprehensive, but maybe that had something to do with the way Misato grabbed the poor boy. I swear that woman has no sense of common decency."

Maya chuckled as she recalled the poor boys frantic attempts to escape the Commanders rather intimate stranglehold. "She cares about him. Otherwise she wouldn't have been so desperate to see him home safe and sound."

"Desperate sounds about right. With Misato, sometimes even I don't know what to expect."

***

**_Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu/Ayanami Residence_**

The sounds of strained bickering echoed throughout the apartment complex that housed the Evangelion Pilots and their Commanding Officer (and her Warm Water Penguin)

"Stop saying that Ayanami!" 

"Truth bears repeating Sohryu." 

"Misato-san! I'm okay. I promise." Both girls looked at each other in surprise at the panic stricken voice from inside their home.

They knew that voice. "Shinji!?" 

Asuka and Rei raced inside to confirm his presence.

 "What's going on here?" The twitch of Asuka's eyebrow indicated her feelings of the intimate display being enacted by the apartments current occupants.

Shinji gulped as he glanced from Asuka to Rei, he wasn't sure but he could swear he felt an almost oppressive field of energy begin to build around Rei as the young woman glared at both him and the interim Commander of NERV.

"Oh! You two back already?" The disappointment in Misato's voice was almost palpable. It was obvious that she was extremely concerned about the young man's physical well being. Considering she was straddled across Shinji's waist who was lying on the floor looking for all the world like an assault victim poster boy with his shirt half open and hands pinned to the floor.

"Guten Morgen Asuka, Good Morning Rei. Uhhm Misato-san, could you let me up now?" The plea was more so he would have a sporting chance if Asuka decided to blame him for the situation.

"Oh, I suppose so." Misato pouted as she slowly removed herself from the now crimson young man.

"When were you released? / Why wasn't I told?" Both Rei and Asuka practically demanded.

"Ritsu-chan called early this morning to say Shin-chan was eligible for parole. You two had your hearts set on grocery shopping, so I went and picked him up." Misato rested her chin on Shinji's shoulder as she draped her arms around his chest. Further upsetting the two young women and causing Shinji to consider asking Ritsuko to re-admit him to the secure facility that had been his home for the last six weeks.

***

**_Gathering of the Council of Seven Eyes_**

Lorentz Keel observed his fellow members of SEELE squabble and argue as they all still struggled to come to terms with the recent events of only six weeks ago.

"What viable path is left to us now? Our agents were unable to find a single trace of either Adam or Lillith anywhere in Tokyo-3."

"Without the First and Second Messengers, Impact cannot occur. Our Red Earth Purification Ceremony is nothing more than a lost dream."

"Not quite." All members present regarded their presiding Chairman with a degree of scepticism. "As we speak, plans are already in place to retrieve the one true Lance."

"The Lance is useless without Lillith and Adam."

Lorentz smiled. "Restoration of Units 00, 01 and 02 are now complete. I'm sure I don't need to remind this committee that they are duplicates of the originals. And failing that we still have both the First and Third Children. If any of you had bothered to read the reports you would know that they are genetically acceptable."

Laughter resounded throughout the secure meeting room as they all began discussing the implementation of their renewed scenario.

***

In an apartment, a small family of unique individuals celebrated Christmas six weeks late. 

All three woman exclaimed surprise as they opened the gift they each received. Cradled in each box was an immaculately hand stitched super deformed replica of Unit's 00 (for Rei), 01 (for Misato) and 02 (for Asuka) holding a small velvet case. In each case lay an exquisitely crafted necklace with a small heart shaped disc of gold with a precious stone adornment. It was obvious that he had gone to some length in preparing the plush toys and in selecting each piece of jewellery.

The colour of the stone was representative of each woman.

A dark lavender amethyst for Misato.

A sky blue sapphire for Rei.

A crimson ruby for Asuka. 

Shinji helped them put the necklace on, admitting he wasn't sure whether they would like it or not. Misato made a special occasion of it by insisting Shinji wear her silver cross. While Rei and Asuka hinted that their present for him would have to wait, something that had the young man feeling vaguely concerned and unsettled.

The leftovers were wrapped and in the fridge and four human beings and one warm water penguin sat back to relax and reflect on things.

At least until Misato Katsuragi decided to have her way with a certain male Pilot.

"Misato, stop that. Wonder Girl get the mistletoe away from her."

"But it's fun. Here Rei, give it a go."

"Enjoyable…….. Please hold still Shinji"

"Ahhhhh!..... What do you think you're doing?....... Let him go!"

Warkk Waark (Warm Water Penguin Translation Service - And life goes on.)

***

**_End_**

Authors Post-Rant – 

It was a long and bumpy ride. Hopefully everyone stayed until the end. I can't really blame anyone for abandoning this if they decided to head elsewhere.

I have started work on my next opus (insert any synonym for trash). This is where my 'fan base' (Still coming to terms with that. Anyone that enjoyed my work needs therapy.) gets torn in half.

My next work will be a Shinji/Rei pairing set during the TV Series. Essentially some things will vary from Anno-san's Canon (Not enough to destroy his vision.). This doesn't mean Asuka is going to be an outright bitch ('Those' sort of S/R fics don't really appeal to me). As I stated way back when, I hope to portray any and all cast members In-Character. Asuka will still have all of her emotional baggage to deal with. As will Shinji and Rei. Ain't life grand?

To appease the Asuka fans, I am also working on a Shinji/Asuka pairing but I'm only capable of devoting myself with any level of commitment to one fic at a time. How some people manage multiple stories at once mystifies me. I applaud those that can.

If you've enjoyed 'Insight and Understanding' I hope you'll at least give my new work a chance. If not, thanks for your time anyway. Also I have converted the series into PDF format (with some pictures too!) and fixed (hopefully) some of the glaring spelling typos and other things. For anyone that's interested. Just drop me an email at - 

otaku_dman@yahoo.com.au

BTW – To clear some things up. I purchased the Girlfriend of Steel (Tenku no Girlfriend / Iron Maiden) a few years back when I was in Japan. The game is now packaged as a single DVD-ROM with Renewal of Evangelion (I am so tempted to use her in my work. Essentially Gainax created a terrible thing in Miss Kirashima. She's almost too perfect.). My next trip is coming up soon and I intend to get GfoS 2. I saw the screen shots in Newtype (J Edition) and at Gainax's website. It seems to be AU (Alternate Universe) as Kaworu is in it. Wait till you see the classic shot where Asuka and Rei glare at each other with Shinji trapped in the middle. The other Evangelion games I have are the card games (Solitaire, Hanafuda and Sevens) and Ayanami Rei Ikusei Keikaku (Project Raise Ayanami Trainer sim) – a must for any Rei Otaku. (It's just been re-vamped for XP)

Ja Ne


End file.
